In Gods' Good Time
by C V Ford
Summary: (FINAL CHAPTER IN!) Even with 30 years and and as many pounds gone, he still didn't fit the demographic. He wasn't the right age. He wasn't even Asian let alone Japanese! What and where was this place? Why was he here ... AND WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THOSE CRAZY KIDS WITH THE GUNS? OC centric but with as much interaction with original cast of characters as possible.
1. Chapter 1

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Prologue: Alright ... Good Night ...

Submitted For Your Approval ...

Another days' work over, Jack Duffy trudged to the mailbox outside his apartment house door. No bills or anything else, he proceeded, pausing only to look back at the old Ford parked out front. Seeing the vehicles' lights were STILL off , he cursed inwardly over his mild obsessive/compulsive affliction. Past the washing machine and up to #3, moving slowly through the dark.

"Gonna' have to replace that bulb," he thought. "Landlord doesn't seem to want to."

Fumbling in the gloom, he unlocked the door and stumbling in, kicked over something small in the dark. Something making a cardboard sound. Could it be ... ?

Setting down his satchel and hitting the light switch, he exulted, "yes!"

His neighbor across the hall must have moved the package from outside and put it at his door. He'd have to thank him.

Picking it up, he smiled. His birthday present to himself had arrived a couple days earlier than expected. Package torn open, he was quite pleased with what met his eyes. Three anime, including Evangelion 4.44 and Kiss Me Deadly, the 1955 Mike Hammer film he made a special point to have. Yeah! Micky Spillane and anime. Quite a combo. Va va voom Mikey! Pow!

Throwing a hasty meal and a Coke together, he sat for a viewing. In no mood for watching anime at that moment, he settled on the older black and white movie instead. Disc popped in the machine he started chewing on chicken and rice as the film played.

Kiss Me Deadly was one of the weirder filme noir. Ralph Meeker as Mike Hammer, two fisted PI hot on the trail of vengeance and "the great whatsit". Whatever the "thing" was, he would find it ... Everyone else to die in trying.

It had been a fairly long day and though Jack, not one to doze off in the middle of a flick, did so.

Nodding off he felt a brief, sharp pain in his chest ... and ... "slept".

xxxxx

As if someone had shaken him, he suddenly came awake. A quick glance around assured he was the only one there. Glancing at the screen, he noted he had hardly slept at all. The scene of Hammers' mechanic friend, Nick, removing a sizable pipe bomb from his '54 'Vette still going ... yet ... sunlight poured in through the blinds. Daytime?

Crazy. He didn't recall the disc having a continuous play option, yet the same scene as it was when he fell asleep(?) a moment ago. How ...?

He scanned about again. Everything OK except ... The curtains, door and frames were different. More new, modern in appearance. This couldn't ...

Moving to a window he drew the blinds and looked out over the daylit landscape ... His jaw dropped.

"My car!? For that matter, where's the street!? ... Where ...

"WHERE THE HELL'S CENTRAL OHIO!?"

xxxxx

Chapter 1: Incidental Occidental

Still holding the blind cord, Jack backed away from the window, panicing in place. He put no stock in "When you're worried and in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout." No "pinball panic". Stay in place ... get it out of your system ... clear your head ... THINK! In a surprisingly short moment he calmed down and decided on action.

He scanned the outside, alien landscape still there. A paved stretch, not much more than a bike path lay in front of the building. Beyond, a stand of trees and even farther, a set of buildings, more modern than the quaint older section of Westerville, Ohio he resided in.

First the obvious. He tried the phone, dialing one number after the other. Work, police, fire, no result but dead silence after. Looking up he noticed an official looking manila envelope on the living room table. Gingerly opening it he spilled the contents: A lanyard ID card, what looked to be a credit/debit card, a "map" of some kind, something looking like a schedule and ... a letter. Info!

Checking the letter first was a real eye opener. In a few paragraphs he was welcomed to the maintenance staff of a place called ... Heavens' Academy (!?) and if he would be so thoughtful as to peruse the schedule and other materials (The map being that of the school grounds.) within ...

"Don't remember applying," he thought wryly.

The letterhead brought him up sharply. He couldn't read the foreign print/alphabetics but he knew what type it was. Kanji? Yes. He could at least tell it was of the Japanese type what with the curly-ques and "tails" they seemed to prefer. Other "unreadable" script he guessed to be of their two phonetic alphabets. At least the body of the intro was in the "Romanji" thus English. Checking his watch and wall calender against the schedule, he noted he had a few days before reporting to "work". More than plenty of time to clear up this mess and get his sorry butt back home. No way he was going to work for a bunch of foriegners he never met before and certainly not involuntarily. No ... straighten this out and "get the hell outta' Dodge".

Striding over to his satchel near the desk, he opened the bag and drew out the Colt 1991 A-1 .45 ACP. in a nylon "hip hugger" holster. Press-checking the chamber, he put the pistol in "condition one" ("Cocked &amp; locked". Hammer back, safety on as God and John Moses Browning intended.). He looped the holster on his belt, slipping the pistol in. Checking the closet a few feet away, Jack twirled the combination on the small gun safe within. A sigh of relief left him as he noted the rest of his modest collection still there. Going to the "bedroom" closet (As he slept in a sleeping bag in the living room, bed being bad on the back, he used the space for his computers and video collection. His "toy room" as it were.) he opened the fireproof metal "footlocker" seeing the various calibers of ammo present.

Donning a light jacket he moved back to the satchel for a double mag pouch for the .45, placing it in the left pocket. As a last touch he reached in the bag and withdrew the tiny NAA .22 lr mini-revolver, stuffing it in his right jeans pocket. Habits picked up when working at a combination gun store/pistol range some years back. With the Buck lockblade snugged next to his wallet, he felt prep complete.

A thought hit him. Pulling out the wallet, he checked the contents. Along with the eleven dollars in cash (Now DAT be ghetto!) and drivers license, were the usual ancilliary ID: NRA membership card, Ohio concealed carry permit, lottery tix, Wal-Mart gift card, various business cards, old ticket stub to Atlas Shrugged Pt. 3, etc.

"I'm still me at least," declaring to himself as he hitched up his pants. Why were they so loose?

He thought differently about his identity as he checked himself in the bathrooms' full length mirror, getting his second shock of the day.

The man staring back was not him ... or rather, not the same him.

Quickly backing away he hit the sink, sharp pain up his back doing more than a triple take.

"My ... my ... GOD! ... Impossible!"

It was still him. The same James B. Duffy he had known ... Thirty years before.

The hair wasn't even half as gray (He started "looking like a German shepard" in his mid-twenties.). Mouth hanging open in disbelief, he noticed something else and turned to the sink mirror for closer inspection, working fingers and tongue. ALL his teeth were there! No chips or fillings and only a hint of yellow. A perfect set!

Turning back to the full length, he gave himself the once over more than once. Creeping apprehension giving way to amazement. Stepping back he noticed other things. The not so faint back pain of several years was missing. Knees didn't ache and pressures on kidneys and gall bladder gone (No stones?).

He wasn't almost 60 anymore! Almost 30 years and and as many pounds ... gone! Staring back was a physical self he hadn't known since his early thirties.

Jack wasn't sure wether to thank whoever was responsible or go completely Micky Spillane on his posterior ... If he could find him/them. As it was, he had just been yanked out of his life and into another. As much as he felt it, he had a nagging doubt it wasn't his any more. Would he have wanted to "go back" as good as he felt right now? All the same, he had to find out what was going on.

Grabbing clipboard, notebook, pens, and the "map", he donned the lanyard ID and was about out the door when a thought struck him. Holding the Colt close to his side he went to the side of the door passing the clipboard over the peep lense. No shots fired through or anyone trying to bust in, he unlocked and slowly opened the door. Cautiously peering out, he scanned the hallway.

Instead of a short passage with #2 door opposite, a large long hallway, five doors to the side (His own with the number 30.), greeted his eyes. He glanced back and forth noting the difference between the modern hall in contrast to the archaic, older house interior of his apartment.

Gingerly stepping into the hall he checked his NEW apartment keys already on the ring with his old set. He still had his car keys! He missed that old Ford already. Somehow, he knew it wasn't somewhere outside waiting for him. Someone had gone to a LOT of trouble to mindscrew with him ... Why?

The sound of a door opening prompted him to look over the head of the stairs. A short Asian man in grey work coveralls ascending. Jack quickly holstered the pistol and adjusted the jacket. No sense in spooking a "fellow worker". Locking the door, he descended the steps, saying "hello" as he passed. The short man glanced at him, smiling with an "ohayo" in return.

Duffy noted the man looked neither surprised nor distressed on seeing him. Showed little emotion.

Out the door, he checked his location with the map. A paved wide path off to the right would take him through a stand of trees to his "time clock" in a small building behind "Classroom Building A".

Quiet. A glance at his watch told him a few minutes til 8 AM. Coming out of the trees Jack noticed the gym building on his right with building A left. A little more to the left he found the smaller building behind the larger, a twin lidded incinerator next to it. The double garage doors revealed a small pickup, a couple of lawn tractors and a single co-worker greeting him.

"You must be the new guy", accompanied by a small bow.

English?

"Uh ... yeah. Just got here. (Yeah! Right!) Got a few days before reporting in, thought I'd check things out ... Get a 'lay of the land' so to speak."

"Feel free," the thin Asian fellow returned now shaking hands.

As they talked of his future (Fat chance! He was leaving and SOON!) duties, Jack at once noticed something extremely odd. Though he heard Kaji (His name.) speaking English, the mans' lip movements didn't match. Like a bad dub of a foriegn film. Amazement and relief hit him at once. The language hurdle at least was one headache out of the way.

"Guess 'it' only works with the spoken word," he thought. "Can't read the 'squiggles' though."

Kaji went on about his future duties. Not much different than what he was used to at Otterbein College. Grounds keeping, light maintenance, etc. Nice but Jack wanted real info.

"At the risk of showing my ignorance, what kind of school is this and (More importantly!) where is it located?"

"High School, grades 9 - 12. As for where it is ... it's ... ," Kaji looked absently into the distance as if trying to process an esoteric concept that was beyond him. "It's ... always been ... uh ... here ..."

A chill went up Duffys' spine. The guy seemed intelligent enough ... yet ... it was if ... his mind seized up over such a simple question.

"Any questions like that, I guess you can get answers at admin in Class Building B. Offices open before nine."

"Thanks. I'll do that. I've some time left so I'll just look around."

"Good talking with you. Look forward to working with you."

Shaking his head, Jack walked down the side steps of Class A while scrutinizing B. He recognized the type from his viewing of several of the anime in his vid collection. Older, "classical" Japanese school building. "L" shape with "clock tower" at the middle. Must have been the main when the campus first started.

A, a more modern brick and glass structure was actually three parallel buildings of three floors each, joined by enclosed walkways at both sides. In the hopes of acclimating himself (Though hopefully not for long!) and to kill time, he entered A and started checking out the vending machines in the hall.

"At least the ones not in English have 'pitchers' on 'em," he thought. "let's see ... Key Coffee ... what's this slop? At least it's not UCC ... would probably have LCL in it. Good God ... I can joke at a time like this. Bolvic? ... Someone trying to avoid copyright violation? ... Not a Coke in sight ... How ... Barbaric!"

"Oh m' God!"

Drawing himself upright, he turned towards the source of the exclamation.

"This is no time to get lost in thought," inwardly chiding himself. "You're on 'enemy territory'. Look sharp!"

Three girls, in characteristic "sailor fuku" school uniforms gawked at him in amazed dumbfoundedness. Something Jack found most off-putting.

Duffy puzzled, "the guy on the apartment stair and Kaji didn't react like this, why ..."

Composing himself he replied, "good morning ladies." Glancing at his watch he decided to proceed to his next goal.

"Excuse me," he said walking past. He left the building walking diagonally past the steps leading down to the lower campus for another quick look at Class B.

xxxxx

The three girls watched open mouthed as the foriegner left. Two then looked to the twin poneytailed "blonde" firing off fast questions.

"How did he ...?

"Who ... and what's he ...?

"Hold it!" The 'blonde' exclaimed. "I'm on it!"

Bringing her left hand to her ear, she deftly pressed the transmit button to the wireless mic she wore at all times.

"Yeah?" Firm voice on the other end.

"Yuri!"

"Yeah Yusa, what's up?"

"You're not gonna' believe what just walked past us in Class A!"

"Say again?"

"A foreigner ... gaijin! Old one too. He's heading out way past the steps to the athletic field. You can just catch him if you look out the window!"

Yuri Nakamura went to classes as little as possible. She had no intention on "graduating", knowing what that meant, so no point attending. When not planning/executing Front operations, she was content to sit at the center of the "web". That center being the comandeered principles' office to the front and left atop Class B: Unofficially known as Anti-Angel Strategy Headquarters/Safe and Sound. The only place on campus safe from ... HER. Radio in hand she took in Yusas' terse report.

"Say what?" That can't ... just a sec ... Noda!? ... What's with you?"

The only other in the office, Noda, at that moment gaping out a side window to the front of Class A, gestulating wildly. So amazed, he had dropped his halberd. Rushing past the deskbound Yuri, he stopped at the front window and resumed his state of agitation.

Yuri also took to the front window, snatching the pair of 57mm binoculars off the desk. Raising it to her eyes, she focused on the out of place dark jacketed figure walking along the low wall separating upper from lower campus. It was as Yusa said and Noda agitating.

"How in the world ..."

She took the binocs from her eyes, blinked twice and peered through them again.

"God!?"

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Note(s) to the reader:

This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fanfic. In fact, it's my first fanfic ever. While working on this the past THREE years, I branched off into short story/one shots. All my 30 plus stories on this site came long after I started this one.

I have 16 chapters done. It may take up to another 16+ to complete. The next five after this one will be posted in weekly intervals. The rest, one every two weeks or so.

I refrained from posting this as I wanted to finish first. Fanfiction dot Net is littered with the corpses of multi chapter stories that will never get done. I hope this won't be one of them.

As the worst stories are the ones not told and rather than "hiding my candle under a bushel", I decided to post it.

This is where you, the readers, come in. Even though everything is pretty much "locked in" up to chapter 16, if you have ANY thoughts or ideas, please PM me with them. I'll give even the more outlandish a read as they might get my gray matter moving again.

Some things to keep in mind.

1\. The story is OC centric.

2\. The OC will be "shipped" later in the story with another OC more his own age. We're not talking Mr. Kimura here.

3\. This is more a drama (With some comedic touches.) than an actioner.

4\. The story is a pre-Otanashi one of events before that characters' arrival.

So saying, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I of writing it. Until then ...

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	2. Chapter 2

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the Matrix

Passing out into the light, Jack noticed the girls exclamations of concern to one another.

"Well," he thought. "'Secret's out ... can't be helped. Couldn't stay holed up in the apartment for a week, could I?"

He sauntered over past the steps looking "southward" on the lower campus. Field houses, athletic field, ball park, soccer field, tennis courts ... It was a big place.

"If I'm stuck here there's a lot of reconnoitering to do. Gonna' take some time. Definitely more than a week and I've NO intention of being here THAT long. Next plane out for me."

He turned to Class B.

"Might as well see the dean ... er ... principal. He'll know what's going on. Get him to let me use the phone ... Or at least give me some numbers to call around here ... Nearest U.S. Consulate'd be good ..."

Walking towards B, he scanned the structure. Large parking lot, no vehicles ... Odd. Yet professionally dressed folks as well as students entering/leaving, most heading to A and what he assumed Class C across the bridge.

Glancing up and down he noticed something strange with one of the third story windows in the extended "west" wing. Someone watching him? Binoculars?

xxxxx

Yuri quickly stepped back. The foreigner was looking straight at her!

"Noda! Get away from the window!"

"Wha ...?"

"Get back! Get in the shadows!"

The young man complied.

"Did he see me?" She asked herself. "And could he ... No! Couldn't be HIM. Not ... GOD! Not even Asian let alone Japanese. Why would a European be here, an old one at that? Has to be at least 30 ... European ... Might be worse ... American? Oh ... God!"

"No ... not God," she said aloud.

"God?" Noda looked pale. "You don't think ...

"No! Definitely NOT Him!"

"So ... who ... think he's coming up here?"

"Has to. At least half the arrivals go to admin first thing for answers."

"Heading for this building all right!"

"He could read the directory, come up and ... Noda! Get ready!"

The young man dashed across the room. Snatching up the halberd, he proceeded to the door.

"Noda! Don't!"

The axman stumbled to a halt, confused look on his face.

"The trap's for HIM not you. I swear! If you didn't accompany me around half the time you'd be clobbered a lot more often! If-"

"Other than Angel, I haven't been hit by anything in over a month!"

"Let's keep it that way!"

"I can get him on the way up-" he started to suggest.

"No ... We let him come to us. When he tries to open the door the trap will do the rest. When he recovers, we question him."

Checking her waistband, she felt the comforting bulk of the Beretta 92 copy snugged in. Opening a desk drawer, she pulled out an identical spare and checked the chamber. She wasn't one to trust the indicator and wanted to be more than ready.

xxxxx

Jack checked the wall directory. Principles' office, third floor, all the way to the "west" end as the floor plan showed. The very room he thought he might have been observed from.

He approached the main counter, smaller cubicles behind, an attendant waiting.

Showing her his lanyard ID he spoke, "I'm new here and need to see the principal. Would you happen to know what his hours are?"

"He's usually here before nine AM and after five PM. His office is over there," she said pointing to the staff room door at the back of the admin area.

"Oh? Floor plan says it's on third floor."

"Used to be. He moved here for easier accessibility for student body and faculty."

"What's the old office used for now?"

"Nothing really ... I think it may be for storage ..."

"I ... see ... "

The man glanced up at the ceiling. "A place still listed as an office ... but not in use or storage ... someone with binocs ..."

"If there's anything else ..."

"Uh ... Not right now but maybe in a little bit. The principal in right now?"

"Oh yes," the attendant replied. "Saw him go in a half hour ago ... Shall I let him know you're here?"

Thinking a moment, Jack said, "something I have to do first."

A fast walk out the area he turned to the counter. "Be right back."

"I'll be here if you need me."

Being cautious, he took to the stairs. Elevator would be obvious. More than suspicion had set in. Kids "panic" on seeing him, someone watching from a distance (?) ... From a "misplaced" office at that ... Not to mention he and his apartment transported in less than a few hours intact to ... where? Japan? And the ... Fountain of Youth ... for lack of a better "term". No ... this was beyond irregular and the fantastic. It was ...

Walking down one side of the hall he made special note of doorways and recesses. Arriving at the office door, he gave it the once over. Nothing suspicious, typical heavy wooden door, the kind one would expect in an older building of this type. He stood to the side about to knock and enter.

xxxxx

Yuri crouched behind the desk, two handing the Beretta. It then occurred to her to have gotten something heavier out of the closet. The trap should do it. Noda stood by with the halberd ready to spring.

Footsteps echoed from the hall getting nearer. Stopping ... paused for a seeming eternity ... then leaving.

"Noda!"

The halberd wielder looked to Yuri, a puzzled frown on his face.

"CAREFULLY ... open the door but don't step out. Take a look."

He did so only to see the back of a figure turning the corner to the stairs. Noda let the door close and turned to Yuri.

"Only saw his back. He's heading down."

Yuri grabbed the radio.

"Yes! Yuri?"

"Spread the word. This guy's gotta' be watched ..."

xxxxx

Rounding the corner to the steps Jack spun around for a quick look-see back. The office door was just closing shut. Someone WAS there ... waiting.

"Could be nothing," he thought, "could be anything. Well ... later."

He proceeded down the stairs in total ignorance of how close he came to dying a second time.

xxxxx

"Hello again," smiling.

"Would you like to see the principal now?"

"In a little bit ... Uh ... could I ask a favor of you?"

"Oh of course."

"I was wondering if I could make a few calls."

"Why certainly," pointing to the phone on the counter.

"Thank you very much."

Picking up the receiver he asked, "do I need to dial 9 to get out or is it another number?"

"To ... uh ... get out?"

"Yes. I need to get an outside line. Also, do you have an area code directory (Preferably in ENGLISH!)? I ... need to get in touch with the nearest U.S. Consulate."

"Outside line? Area code ... what ... U.S. ... Consulate?"

"Yes ..."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean sir. Outside ... line?"

"Yes. I would like to make a call or calls outside school grounds."

"This phone only connects inside the school-"

"Where IS a phone I could call out with?" It was starting to get like his discussion with Kaji. Vague with a capital vague. Before she could answer he decided on a new tack.

"Where's the main gate?"

The receptionist had an even more perplexed look. "Uh ... gate?"

"Yes ... GATE!" Jack brought himself up short, trying to compose himself. It would do no good to 'lose it'. "I would like to leave the school grounds, make a phone call ... Uh ... What's the name of the town the school is in?"

"There's no ... uh ... town, only the school."

"Is there a town or city nearby?"

"There is only ... the school ..."

"I think I'd like to see the principal now."

The more than puzzled receptionist led Duffy to the staff room where he was ushered in to what became an even more perplexing discussion.

To be continued ...

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	3. Chapter 3

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 3: Battlefront

The "talk" with the cordial but ALSO vague principal of Heavens' Academy proved just as informative. Not ... at ... all.

Jack sat excriutiatingly patient through the speech regarding the values of the education of youth and preparation for the future, tedious though it was. His series of questions after only brought puzzled looks with halting, incomplete answers as with Kaji and the receptionist from before. The "bad dub" didn't help either.

And why was the principal sitting at a kids' school desk?

It was all he could do to conduct himself in a cordial manner and after his questions not answered, politely took his leave.

Heading "east" he crossed the Second Entrance Bridge.

"Wonder if the fishing's good."

As he walked, all faculty and most students went to and fro about their affairs taking little notice of him. A few did. Some rather abruptly, hurredly talking in hushed tones as they sped past or away. Further suspicions slowly being confirmed that all was not clear or friendly in this strange place.

Passing the cafeteria and library buildings to his left, infirmary right, he continued on until there was no pavement left. Only trees in front, Class C to the right. Off in the distance to his left, the dorms.

"There has to be an entrance to this place," he pondered, scanning the map. "To a main road ... something ..."

Turning back, he headed for the cafeteria building, a plan forming. First ... coffee.

Entering the expansive place he stopped at the food court. Breakfast was being served up but his only interest was in coffee and his forming plan.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping there might be something on this debit," he said as he ran it through the reader. "Is there any way you can tell me how much might be on it?"

A few buttons pressed, the cashier handed an extra slip with the receipt.

"Oh!" Exclaiming to himself. "An advance!"

The card balance looked more than extremely generous but as it was in yen, he'd have to do some calculating.

Taking his coffee, he placed himself at a far corner table wanting his back to the wall and ability to survey all the scene before him. He turned to the clipboard and started scrawling away.

He congratulated himself on the way he conducted things so far. He should have been in a panic and almost was more than once. Caught in an alien environment with more questions than answers, instead of running around in confusion, he was going about in as systematic and organized a way as he could on the spur of the moment. No real answers yet, leaving only observation.

Observe he did. And one observation stood out at that moment.

Diagonally, several tables over, about three tables of students were more than obvious in checking him out, twin tail blonde among them. Furtive glances on their part told him it to be a mix of curiosity, puzzlement ... and some more than palpable hostility. Quick remarks and questions passing about amid the triple takes and stares.

A significant detail stood out. The uniforms they wore were different from the majority of the student body at large.

The girls wore the long sleeved, blue skirted ensemble he noticed before with the trio in Class A. The men wore the same colors as the girls of the main body. Black pants instead of skirts of course, with the khaki jackets being darker and of a masculine cut.

Their shoulder patch was interesting. All he could make out at that distance was the runic three Ss.

"Das SSS?" He mused. "At least the girls colors are ... uh ... 'patriotic'. Visiting students from another school ... elitist clique?"

"Excuse me ..." A voice from his right brought him abruptly out of his observation.

Duffy cursed himself inwardly. "Caught off guard again Jack ... Wake up!"

Looking up, he couldn't help but make out the details of the young lady before him. She had to be almost as tall as he was. Very long , luxuriant black hair topping an oval face sporting a thin nose and ... grey eyes. If it weren't for the shape of the eyes and high cheekbones she would almost pass for caucasian. She also wore the uniform of the bunch he was observing/being observed by.

"Ye ... ss?"

"My friends and I were wondering," she nodded to a couple other similarly clad girls standing a few feet away. "Are you from America?"

He was about to counter with wether or not she was from Hokkaido when the biggest of the young men from the table gathering called out urgently.

"Sakaki! ... Girls! ... Over here!" Indicating for them to get there right away.

"So sorry to have bothered you," accompanied by a hasty, nervous bow and left for the group.

He had only read about the Ainu/Utari. Weren't many left. Other than photos he never thought he'd ever see one up close.

"Well ... this is Japan ... isn't it?" Considering the circumstances, there was no surety in that.

To be continued.

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	4. Chapter 4

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 4: Friend or Faux?

The man left the cafeteria building, recrossed the second entrance bridge for Class B. He mentally noted to stay out of the line of sight of Class B, particularly the old principals' office. As it was, he had new business there and entered through the back.

"And hi there again," he greeted the receptionist who made no sign of previous recognition.

"Can I help you?"

Yes you can. Would you mind if I use a photocopier?" He felt better, more optimistic, as he started to get a definite course of action in motion. "I'll be more than happy to pay for the copies."

"Oh, no charge." A cheerful answer. "Just follow me back here."

Taking the school mapchart from the envelope, several copies rattled off. Sitting at a vacant desk he unpocketed a red pen and started writing.

"Let's see ... (Circled Bs "west" wing.) Old principals' office. Possible observation point. Friend or foe?"

Looking up while doing his charts, he noticed one of the girl students' "off" uniforms beyond the reception area counter.

"So it begins," he thought.

Passing the young lady and leaving out the back, he ducked into the stand of trees across the "road" next to the pool building. He wasn't going to go back to the apartment the way he came. No sense letting a possible adversary easily trace you.

Out of the trees and in his apartment he rechecked his gunsafes' inventory. His pride and joy, a Rock Island Armory match grade M1 Garand rifle lay racked next to the Remington 870 12 guage and the old Remington 912 .22LR bolt action. His handguns included the Colt auto and mini-revolver he was now carrying . The other two were a smaller Colt 1991 Officers' Model .45 and a Ruger Standard Auto skinny barrel .22 LR.

Jack tried the phone again, first dialing 9 and alternating tries on 1 bringing only the same result. The dial tone ceased when trying to get out.

Before turning on his portable radio, a thought occured to him. Wasn't Japan on 220 volt system as opposed to North American 120? Convenient the lights and appliances worked without damage.

Looking it up in an electricians manual, he found Japan depended mostly on a 100 volt system, thus his equipment marginally safe. Even so, Jack dug out a variable transformer and set it to "step up" 120, first plugging his radios' cord in then the trans to the wall.

Turning on the radio on, he tuned up and down the dial both AM/FM finding almost ... nothing. Only a simulcast on both of what he assumed to be the schools' low power station on 89.7 and 1300 greeted his ears. Nothing else ... not even static could be heard but a steady hydrogen hiss.

In the "toy room" He pulled out an old Sangean ATS-803A shortwave reciever. Unreeling, stringing up a portable wire antenna he plugged in the jack. After transferring the variable transformer, he fired the radio up for a quick up and down tune.

Being daytime, he tried tuning above 10 mhz, 31 to 10 meters, only to get the same result. WWV/WWVH (10, 15, and 20 mg.) and CHU (Canada, 14.670 and 7.850 mg.) timehack stations missing. Looking up Japans' timehack, JJY, as well as BPM (China) and BSF (Taiwan) he noted they used the same 10 mg frequency, they also absent. Ham, international broadcast, utility, and military bands dead silent. He knew, when the sun went down, everything below 10 mhz would be the same.

A quick scan with a frequency counter revealed almost nothing but for a six frequency trunked system in the 403-495 mhz range possibly for the schools' building and grounds staff and PA system.

TV of course, nothing at all.

Not taking a risk with his computer, he repeated the procedure with the transformer. Machine on, he clicked the browser and it automatically went to the schools' webpage. The address having a dot co dot jp suffix. Checking the browsers' internet options he found it to be set as his home page.

"Certainly DON'T remember doing that!" Exclaiming to himself.

Being the obstinate type, he entered Google, Yahoo and other search engine addys in the hopes of gaining some control. None appeared. Not even 404 error messages. Any other addys the same: No Drudgereport, Amazon, NY Times, Columbus Dispatch, Kino Video, Criterion Collection, Fan Fiction dot net, Classic Horror Film Board ... nothing.

For the heck of it, he entered the addy to his own blog ... again ... nothing.

Returning back to the academys' web page, he studied it, using the browsers' translator to decifer the three alphabet lingo. A non-wealth of sterile, generic info indicating nothing substantial about the schools' location. Graphics, charts, lists of student organinsations, clubs, events but nothing useful in determining what, and where he was.

A list of school supported blogs came up as he checked the time, about noon. He bookmarked, making a mental note to come back to that list.

Checking over his residential building first (Three floors, identical to five others.), he hastily drew up floor plans with as much detail as possible: Access, laundry room, utility closets, etc.

He then did a leisurely counter clockwise circuit of the whole schoolgrounds in the hopes of finding an entrance leading to a road ... to somewhere. Before doing so, he further equipped himself with a pair of 25 mm binoculars.

The campus resided on a long, "southward" slope. Once past the gym, it wouldn't be long before he would be within eyeshot of Class B. He kept inside the edge of the woods bordering the grounds to avoid observation.

xxxxx

"Oh ... come on!" Yuri yelled into the radio. "He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Sorry," Yusa answered. "Hisako just saw him leave Class B and duck into the woods a few minutes ago. We've no idea where-"

Yuri was then hit with a thought. "Yusa ... hold it. Got an idea, call you back."

"An idea?" Takamatsu asked.

"Yes! They saw him with a staff lanyard ID around his neck, right? Check residential housing!"

"Resi - yeah right!"

"It stands to reason if he's ... uh ... 'supposed' to be here, that he'd have a place in the staff/faculty apartments."

"Of course," Takamatsu picked up. "Any newly arrived students automatically have a dorm room. If he's a staffer why should it be any different? If he is one that is."

"The ID around his neck means SOMETHING," Yuri said. "It's worth a try. Though ... He'd be the first non-NPC staffer we'd know of ... And a foreigner at that."

A new thought hit her. Turning to a young man lounging on a mid floor couch, "hey ... Hinata!"

"Yo!"

"Get in touch with Takeyama. We can use him right now." She handed him the phone.

Hinata reared up from the cushions. "Him!? What for? Little geek's got a God complex a mile wide-"

"And inches deep. Big ego means big effort. Have him access school personnel files. If this guy's an employee, there'll have to be info on him.

"Should have thought of this before ...

xxxxx

It was as he thought it might and hoped it wouldn't. Except for a couple gravel access trails leading nowhere, there were no roads leading out. Asphalt was a closed circuit. Only traffic was the very occasional grounds maintenance vehicle. After going the length of the campus' south boundary he headed "north". Along the forests' edge and past the ball field, he briefly exposed himself by dashing across the south creek bridge. Past Class C and the dorms, he came upon a gravel access trail leading to the highest point on the grounds. At the end of which stood the cel/radio tower.

He noted the extra antennae. Probably the AM/FM station, PA and utilities. ALL the cel horns, reflectors and repeater antennae "pointing" INTO the campus.

Hating heights, he climbed any way. Didn't need to get to the very top. Once clear of the trees he scanned in all directions with the 25 mm.

Other than the campus, it was nothing but forest on all points of the compass. If this was Japan, it was pretty well deserted. More like southeast Ohio or western Pennsylvania. No built up areas to be seen. A government preserve of some kind? A ...

xxxxx

Shiina picked up on him the moment he started crossing the south creek bridge and had been shadowing since. He seemed easy enough to track.

After word got out on his disappearance she picked what she thought a likely spot atop Class C, waited, perservearance paying off. Running back to Yuri was out, so she stalked in the shadows watching the strange target who had appeared in their midst.

xxxxx

Hitting the ground, Jack then sat at the towers' base in speculation.

"Place has to be supplied somehow. No roads in or out, no airfield or helipad ... playing fields, parks could double for that but ..."

It was getting on in the afternoon, the shadows would be long soon.

Still keeping inside the forests' edge, he made his way past the dorms only to be stopped by the creek gorge. Heading "south" he got out into the open going for the second entrance bridge. Exposed again, he brazened it out, walking in an authoritive manner, clipboard in hand. Except for a pair of staring students, the rest in view acted like the "zombies" Jack hoped for. At least none of the "off" uniforms in evidence. Once across, he shot back into the woods proceeding around the pool building and indoor track field.

xxxxx

As soon as he hit the trees, one of the aforementioned "offs" sprang from the foliage, dashing over the bridge. Shiina had no intention of losing this one.

xxxxx

Employee housing in sight, he decided against heading directly to his building (2). Thinking fast, he spotted a "co-worker" walking to 4. The "droid" ran his key card through the reader. As he opened the door, Jack brushed past with a hurried "sorry" and entered.

xxxxx

"Gotcha!" Shiina exclaimed to herself on seeing the "target" enter Res 4. Leaving concealment, she ran down the side. Yuri would no doubt congratulate her.

xxxxx

Jack wasted no time dashing down the hall and out the other end to Res 2. He quickly swiped his card and entered, Shiina just missing him as she scooted between buildings right after. Up to his third floor living space, he entered and started peering out the windows of the corner apartment. Only half surprised to see a girl in a SSS uniform walking up to a pair of khaki jacketed individuals. One of them the rather large capable looking fellow from the cafeteria encounter. He noted the other ... holding a sheathed sword.

xxxxx

"Looks like you found something Shiina!" Matsushita 5th Dan exclaimed.

"Res 4," a breathless Shiina, bent over, holding her knees. "He's in Residential 4."

"You sure?" Asked Fujimaki.

"Positive. Saw him go in! You just missed him."

"Yuri'll be happy with that."

xxxxx

Jack watched the three head down the pathway back to the campus proper. Confirmed: Someone was curious about him ... possibly hostile.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Note: Radio savvy readers may notice the JJY timehack station has been off shortwave since the 1970s'. Just thought I'd add it to the story.

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Beyond

In God's Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 5: One Step Beyond the Outer Limits of the Twilight Zone

As Battlefront members filtered in, Yuri sat at the desk examining Takayamas' supplied printout. On either side, Hinata and Takamatsu reading over her shoulder.

"Wow! I knew this guy was old but ... 1954? He's gotta be in his 60s! I thought late 20s, early 30s."

"Keep in mind Yuri," Hinata interjected. "Some of us were in our early 20s before coming here ... college or workforce. Cha was even married, remember?"

"It MIGHT be something of a stretch for a much older person to arrive younger," Takamatsu speculated, "but not inconsistent."

"Uh ... Why THIS guy?" Asked Oyama from a center couch.

"And why non-Asian? ... An American at that!" Noda asked from across the room.

Glances went their way. Good questions.

"Let's see ...," Yuri continued. "James B. Duffy, age 62 (Geez!), born August 8, 1954, Mt. Vernon, Ohayo-"

"That's Ohio," Takamatsu corrected, "-OUCH!"

"I knew that," Yuri replied giving a sharp kick to the ankle. "August ... 8 ... what's ... oh ..."

Her face darkened somewhat on noting the date then she went on, "race Caucasian, height 5'9", hair grey to dk brown, eyes hazel ... weight ... This photo's misleading. This guy's nowhere this old looking-"

"Maybe he doesn't photograph well ..."

Yuri looked at Oyama with a disapproving look. Desk and distance in the way so a boot to the head was out. She looked back at the sheet.

"Previous residence, 24 Darlington Blvd., Westerville, Ohay- ... Ohio. Previous occupation, Building and Grounds Maintenance, Otterbein College, Westerville, Ohio. No military experience."

"Says here," Hinata chimed in. "Hobbies include reading, history, shortwave radio listening, hunting, fishing, hiking, movie collecting, shooting sports."

"Hunting, fishing, hiking ... shooting sports," Takamatsu emphasized.

"Might mean trouble Yuri," cautioned Hinata.

"Or a help," countered Yuri.

"Maybe."

"In any event," Takamatsu continued, "help or hindrance, he should be starting off as 'naked' as we did."

"Go on," prodded Yuri.

"Though he seems to be taking investigative action he also seems somewhat confused. It's obvious he's just as much in the dark as any of us were on getting here."

"You'd think Angel would have tried to contact him by now," Yuri thought aloud. "Why hasn't she?"

"Maybe it's because he's moving around so much?"

The three looked up at Oyama.

"You actually DO have a brain!" The Battlefront leader exclaimed. "Very good! Don't try too hard though."

Oyama didn't know wether to be pleased or chagrined so kept quiet.

"He certainly HAS been on the move. Whenever we have seen him, he's been taking notes, observing. Asking questions ... or trying to, " Hinata stated.

"Since the NPCs are purposefully vague, and the word out to our own people and the non-aligned to avoid him," Takamatsu paused, "then there's our own native insularity in regard to foreigners ..."

Yusa, who had been quiet all this time said, "the only ones I've seen trying to talk with him was Sakaki and a couple of the other girls."

"Oh?"

"They hadn't gotten the word yet but Matsushita called them over and clued them in."

"Why not actually talk to him?" Oyama again. "I mean, he's confused ... yet probably knows someone's watching yet avoiding him. He hasn't tried talking with US yet ... maybe we should try first."

Everyone in the room stared at the diminutive one as if he pulled a mortal faux pas. He got more nervous than usual.

"I ... I mean ... We all know how scared and confused each of us were when we got here ... Hinata had trouble deciding wether I was real or not ..."

"I know. I still have my doubts about you-OW!"

As Yuri still was not close enough to whack Oyama, Hinatas' ankle would do.

"All the same," she thought, "he does have a point."

"Maybe it WAS a mistake to hold off," Yuri speculated. "At the moment we have something else to attend to before deciding on this guy."

"Meaning ... our meal ticket situation?" Hinata asked.

"Meaning exactly that ... He would have to come at such an inconvenient time ..."

An uttered "No god, no Buddhas, no angels" was heard as Shiina, Matsushita, and Fujimaki entered.

"Good news!" Exclaimed Matsushita. "Shiina got the goods on the gaijin."

"She tracked him where he lives!" Fujimaki chimed in.

"Where exactly?" Yuri asked.

"Residential apartments, building 4," Shiina answered. "Spotted him crossing the south creek bridge and followed him back to the apartments."

"What was he doing?"

"Looking around, taking notes ... was really intent on staying inside the forests' edge ... like he didn't want to be seen."

"Probably looking for a nonexistent main entrance or any road out," speculated Takamatsu.

"He even climbed that metal tower back of the dorms. Had ... ," the ninja pointed to an object on the desk, "... one of those things ... only smaller."

"Binoculars?" Yuri glanced at the 57 mm pair on the desk. "Notepads, pens, etc. can be gotten here easily enough but ... binoculars?"

"He couldn't have arrived with those," said Hinata. "If He's to be working for Building and Grounds he must have gotten them from that department."

"That has to be it," said Yuri, others nodding in agreement. "None of us got here with anything but empty pockets. In school uniform at that.

"You did a great job Shiina," Yuri continued. "We know a little more about him than before. He may have pulled a fast one on you though-"

"Oh!?" The ninja girls' face darkened. She KNEW she had been utmost in concealing herself. She was more than certain he didn't see her trailing him.

"He knows something's going on. Maybe thinks it's us, someone anyway. How did you see him enter Res. 4. Did he use a key card?"

"Key card? One of those ... Oh! No he ... Another worker was using his and he went in as the door was opened. Damn! ... He knew I was following!"

"Possibly not," said Takamatsu. "The way he's been acting, he probably did it as a precaution ... a routine he's figuring out."

"It says here," the Battlefront leader held up the hacked personnel papers, "he lives in Res. 2."

"You were right Shiina," Fujimaki suppressed a sheepish grin as he said it. "We did just miss him. If Matsushita and I'd been a little quicker getting there we'd might have seen him go in Res. 2"

Shiina only glared.

"All the same," declared Yuri, "you did good."

"So," said Matsushita. "What DO we do about him? Try to talk to him, or-"

"Something else!" Noda took an enthused practice swing with his halberd for emphasis.

"We do NOTHING ... for now," the leader declared sternly looking at Noda then scanning the room. "... except what we've been doing-"

"But Yurippe!"

"... Keep observing, have little to do with him as possible ... for the time being. We've other fish to fry for the moment."

"The meal ticket situation again," Takamatsu stated.

"Exactly. One thing at a time. After tomorrow nights' operation ... THEN we decide about Duffy-san."

xxxxx

Jack stayed in the rest of the day. He checked and loaded the rest of the handguns, the 870 with #6 and placed them in various accessable places in the apartment.

Searching for more info, he checked out the blogs on the school website. A quick look through several showed them to be rather bland in the goings on of the school. He had little to no interest in the hopes, dreams, and aspirations of teenagers.

One strangely titled blog did however catch his attention: Christ of the Front's Diary. There were quite a few photos of students wearing the "off" uniform. If these were indeed of those watching him, the blog would prove to be useful.

And useful it did. He immediately recognized several from the pictures. A few from the cafeteria but definitely two of the three seen outside his apartment building. He couldn't find any of the girl who was with them.

"Matsushita, Fujimaki ...," he made his list, "... hmmm ... Yusa the ponytails kid, and ... This ... Yuri Nakamura ... Ring leader?

"I dub thee ... THE DRAGON LADY!" He declared aloud and chuckled wryly to himself. He was a little too young to have really remembered Terry and the Pirates.

The printer rattled off as many of the blog pics he thought would be useful. Study the faces ... Friend or foe?

"CHRIST? ... of the Fronts' Diary?" Duffy pondered. This Takayama kid was rather full of himself about his computer skills but probably definitely good enough. Calling himself ... Christ?

"Yeah ... well ... Whatever you say ... "Hey-Seus."

From what he could gather from the blog text, browser translator helping somewhat, the kids seemed to have some kind of beef with ... God (?) ... and a certain "fellow" student. The allusions to death and afterlife were perplexing, creepy and unintelligible. He was beginning to think the Battlefront to be a cult of "emoness" of some kind.

"Great!" He thought. "Just ... Great! Trapped One Step Beyond the Outer Limits of the Twilight Zone with a pack of possibly mentally ill, delusional kids scoping me out ..."

Almost mid-night, Jack shut down his machine and did something he hadn't done in quite a long time.

He prayed ... Long and hard.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

"The Dragon Lady" was a less than lawful protagonist/antagonist in the old comic strip, Terry and the Pirates by Milton Caniff (Who also did Steve Canyon and the more adult oriented Cannon and original Sally Forth.). "Dragon Lady" later came into American slang in reference to any assertive/capable Asian woman.

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	6. Chapter 6

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 6: Answers

He didn't sleep long and with one eye open at that. At 5 AM it was up and out. This time in a clockwise direction of the schoolgrounds' perimeter. Jack counted on his observers to be typical young people in not getting up earlier than they had to, especially since he would be passing the dorms early on. Seemed to have paid off. Only the odd maintenance staffer could be seen about the various buildings.

Another climb of the cel tower and optical scan revealing the same from yesterday. Unless supplies were by air or somehow delivered underground , there was no way the place would continue to function for long.

Leaving the tower area, he continued cross country instead of the gravel path. Not noticing the stealthy, silent observer in the foliage and early morning gloom. It was an affair of honor for Shiina now and if Yuri gave the word ... she'd strike.

Jack took his time walking the school perimeter, taking in every detail he could. The other two gravel paths ended about a hundred yards into the woods leading to only more trees and "rabbit trails".

It was almost 9 AM when he dragged himself back to his apartment. Grabbing some cereal, he took a not so quick nap. It was almost noon when he awoke.

He thought it better to start asking questions of the Battlefront and who better than the members themselves? One sure place to find some was the cafeteria and it was there he headed.

Reactions from passing students seemed the same. Either complete indifference, or stares and hushed remarks to one another. Most among the "normal" uniforms. Obviously not all the "sentients" were Battlefront members.

He found them easily enough. Sitting at the same few tables as the day before, "dragon lady" not in evidence. Tired of the furtiveness of before he decided on the direct approach ... which was to go up to the "biggest and baddest" and/or most authoritative looking as that would most likely be the "leader" at the moment. In this case the large framed Matsushita.

A hush fell across the group as they saw the approaching foreigner. They hadn't expected this.

"Excuse me," Jack cleared his throat and did a slight bow. "Matsushita-san is it?"

The large teen was taken somewhat aback. He was not used to being addressed in a polite manner by an adult.

Other Battlefront members either smiling nervously or mouths hanging open, watched. The Utari girl, deadpan expressionless. Jack kept a mental eye on Fujimaki the sword bearer.

And the blonde ... Was that a mic extension on the side of her face? Yes ... she was wearing a headset of some kind ... Wireless mic ... radio?

"As you may have noticed," Duffy started, "I'm not from around here-"

An understatement that elicited some intakes of breath and nervous giggles.

" -and I was wondering if you or someone else could clue me in as to what all this is about."

Matsushita 5th Dan was at a loss for words. He quickly recovered as he noticed someone else approaching.

Pointing past Jack he said, "I think SHE might help you."

Jack turned slightly as front members let out more gasps and giggles.

Coming directly towards them was a small, petite, elfin figure. White hair, yellow eyes, with a look of calm authority. It was evident she was not with this bunch. Clad in "normal" uniform, bright khaki blazer, black skirt, she seemed quiet and yet, in her own dainty way ... strong.

The diminutive one looked up at the foreigner.

"You shouldn't be here."

Even more hesitant chuckles from behind and louder.

Duffy held up his lanyard ID. "This says different but I'm inclined to agree ... If you have answers, I have questions."

She motioned to a table several over from the Battlefronts' where they sat across from one another.

The kid made for a very poor Rod Serling (1). At least ol' Rod let one partly in on the "joke" at the beginning of each episode. Jack found quickly she answered best when given direct questions. Here for a tense 24+ hours and finally some answers set in stone. He decided on starting with the news mans' five ws'.

"Who ... are you?"

"Kanade Tachibana"

"What ... are you in relation to this place?"

"Student Council President."

"What ... IS this place?"

"Heavens' Academy."

"I take it this is a school."

"Yes."

"Other than the obvious, what ... IS this place for?"

"For those who cooperate, it can bring rewards."

"Rewards? ... as in ..."

"To pass on."

"What do you mean by ... uh ... 'to pass on'?"

"Transcendance ... destiny ..."

"Oh ... great!" Jack thought. "Kid's spacey as a-"

He decided to cut to the chase.

"WHY am I here?"

"I do not know ... Only you would know that."

An idea hit him. A School is for education so ...

"Why ... ," he gestured to the cafeteria scene about him, "are THEY here?"

"Rewards ..."

Not THAT again!

"Uh ... how ... did ... I ... uh ... THEY ... get here?"

"They died."

"Now we're getting somewhere ... ," Duffy thought, " ... Not!"

The Q &amp; A session continued, resulting in Duffys' being informed of a bad situation. The girl patiently giving answers he did not at all like.

"Is this Heaven/hell?"

"In spite of the schools' name, I am not sure."

"No one gets sick here? ... Really? Does anyone grow old here?"

"No one has been here long enough to find out."

That gave him a chill.

"How does one leave?"

"They just ... go."

"Go as in ... vanish? Disappear?"

"Yes."

"Terrific!" He thought. "The 'rapture'!"

"Where?"

"Their fate. Destiny."

"Heaven/hell?"

"Perhaps."

"Seeing as this may be a Buddhist/Shinto kind of arrangement ... does reincarnation come into the picture?"

"Perhaps."

The man was really yearning for a talk with the smiling smoker in the Kuppenheimer (2) suit. It wasn't like pulling teeth so much as knowing which ones to pull. Even then, this dead pan Tachibana kid was not an outpouring of info. Because of her emotionless style of delivery, Jack wondered if she might be one of the "zombies", yet he detected something behind the yellow eyes saying different.

All through their non-discussion, sidelong glances revealed the Front people either staring intently at them or engaged in subdued conversation. Some, including Matsushita and Fujimaki, watching in a rather hostile manner toward the girl.

And yes ... that ... Yusa ... was talking into that headset, her hand up to her ear as if pressing a transmit button.

"You don't seem to be well liked by that bunch. What's up with that?"

"Some students," she paused as if picking words carefully, "... are not cooperative."

"Cooperative ... ? In what way?"

"Acceptance." The eyes blinked once. "I must go now. Afternoon classes will soon start and I have other tasks."

"I have further questions. Is there any way we can get in touch later?"

"I will be ... around."

With that, the girl excused herself and left.

Watching her leave, he checked his notes doing a quick summary. Wether he "died" or not he couldn't be sure but there was no denying he was in an alien place/situation. He also couldn't deny the events of the past couple days and that he was in the best physical shape he hadn't been in many years. Though this wasn't Heaven, it certainly wasn't the colossal mideival torture chamber he envisioned hell to be, a cackling Vincent Price (3) and all.

He got up from the table and strode over to where the Battlefront contingent was seated. He now had a lot more info than before but felt a different perspective useful.

"Get what you want?" A half smirk on 5th Dans' face and snickers all around.

"Perhaps. Can I ask a favor of you?" Keeping a level tone in his voice. He heeded the words of John Wayne (4): 'Talk low ... and slow ... and don't say much.'

"Uh ..."

"I would like to speak with Ms. Nakamura if that could be arranged."

Excusing himself Jack left the same way as Tachibana. Front members either somewhat amazed or talking among themselves.

"That sure took some nerve!" Fujimaki exclaimed. "I oughta'-"

"Yuri said do nothing for now but watch," the big fellow said. "Nerve? I like that in an opponent."

NERV ... ous was more like it. Duffy wasn't happy with the situation but felt the direct approach best for the moment. There were more of them than he and a show of weakness could only make things worse ... perhaps ... fatal?

Fatal?

Here?

If even half of what the Tachibana kid said was true ... A fight with anyone would be pointless. You'd only come back.

These Battlefront kids seemed organized but were they dangerous? Nothing on that blog indicated they were hostile in a physically menacing way, only suspicious and ... strange. All the same ... calling themselves the "Battlefront" ... like some resistance group.

Armed with new questions and a "better" understanding of his present situation, he decided another talk with the principal worth a try. It wasn't. He received a repeat of the nice speech on the benefits of education and youth profiting thereby. When asked direct questions about the schools' exact location and the logistics in supply, etc. the "robot" would at best refer to vague generalities. After he politely exited, Jack concluded the principal was no more in charge of the place than he was.

Who was? SOMEONE had to be. The place couldn't just run itself. Tachibana? Those kids of the Battlefront? If factions were "ruling" why didn't the place degenerate into total destructive anarchy long ago? All Jack sould see about him was the calm orderliness of a large academy ... and about that ... a forested wilderness.

Nothing but the school station and grounds maintenance on the airwaves ... What "internet" there was was extremely limited ...

And something else: In the two days so far, no aircraft were to be seen. No winged specks in the distance, not even a vapor trail. Jack hadn't seen anything like that since the two weeks right after 9-11. Eerie. If this kept up, he could only conclude he WAS on another planet ... or an afterlife ... of sorts.

xxxxx

"He actually walked up and addressed you directly? Called you by name?" Though Yusa relayed everything she could to Yuri during the encounter, the Front leader was still, to say the least, surprised.

"And he seems to know who you are," Matsushita replied. "He'd like to talk with you."

"Talk ...," she kept the emotion down.

"Mentioned you by name," Fujimaki piped in. "Said he had questions, you might have answers."

"None of you ...," Yuri panned over the room meeting the gaze of all who had been there." ... said a thing to him, right?"

"Ignorance golden! Silence bliss!" TK

"Not a thing," answered Matsushita. "He looked like he was about to ask something when Angel showed up. I only pointed her out to him and he seemed satisfied. They must have talked for over a half hour."

"You watched the whole time?"

"Couldn't do anything else. 'Sides, you told us only to observe."

"Yeah ... That I did," the young woman leaned back in the desk chair, hand under nose, stroking chin. "Notice any new objects he was carrying?"

"Well, he had the binocs Shiina mentioned from before and-"

"Did you see him writing while asking Angel anything?"

"Wait a sec," Fujimaki said. "The notebook he has-"

"Oh?"

"It didn't look anything like school stationary."

"What'd it look like?"

"The usual spiral kind except ... the cover was different. Blue with printing in Romanji. English maybe ..."

"Hostile, nervous?"

"Polite ... courteous. Firm though. Didn't sound like he was looking for a fight ... another thing-"

"What?"

"He spoke perfect Japanese but ... ," Fujimaki looked perplexed.

"Go on."

"His mouth ... didn't ... match the words ... like ... a ..."

"Like a what?"

"Well ... ," the sword bearer faltering. "Like a foreign movie without the words on the bottom ... Uh..."

"Bad dubbing," Oyama interrupted. "As if you're watching a badly voice-dubbed foreign film."

Fujimaki frowned. The little dweeb could be a bit too smart at times ...

"At least there's no subtitles to read It'd be kind of rude looking down ... to read ... while ... "

The kid trailed off. His lame attempt at a joke going nowhere. He was glad he was too far from Yuri to get a whack. He dreaded the 'ranking' he'd get from Fujimaki later.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," said Yuri. "What was he like talking with Angel?"

"Always writing," said Hinata. "He looked kind of confused and intense with some of her answers."

"Too bad we weren't close enough to hear them," the big one said. "Woulda' been interesting."

"I'm sure she gave him an earful ... in her own limited way," Yuri thought aloud.

"Does any of this affect tonights' operation?" Asked Takamatsu.

"No. We proceed as planned with tonights' guerilla concert/tornado hit. At 20 hundred hours ... It's Operation ... Start!"

As the front members conversed among themselves, Yuri leaned forward, elbows on desk and hands clasped to her face. She went down a mental list:

A foreigner, American, wearing his own street clothes not maintenance uniform, has binoculars and non-school stationary. How could he get those? He COULDN'T have arrived with any of his past-life possessions , could he? ... What if he brought other stuff? ... Other ... stuff ...

A chill went up her spine.

From what she read and heard of Americans and their ultra weird country ... Americans really liked their guns. So much so they even have laws supporting ownership ... He couldn't ...?

"Shiina?" She called for the brooding one.

"She's out doing her shadow routine with the foreigner," answered Takamatsu. "She checks with Yusa per your instructions."

Yuri put in a call to Yusa.

"Tell her when you see her to get on up here. Urgent ... We need to talk."

xxxxx

Getting "home", the man wasted no time. Getting the frequency counter and scanner, he proceeded re-searching the frequencies above 30 mhz. He knew it would take awhile as he was sure any communication between Yusa and Nakamura would be, unlike the school station, sporadic. In over an hour, the freq counter registered a number near the 500-670 wireless mic range.

He looked the frequency up. While it was above the 400-500 school utilities span in the general area of the "hi" wireless mic range as expected, it was actually "out of band" above 670.

The man figured they must have "appropriated" a wireless mic or two and "tweaked" them for tuning above programmed freq. Possibly Takayama doing the alteration. He found several days later that was the case.

Getting the Uniden handheld scanner he set the receiver to the exact "channel".

"Must be 'ponytails'," he thought as he heard the feminine monotone relating observations to whom he assumed to be 'Dragon Lady'.

At the first mention of Yuris' name he was sure.

"Sounds kinda' like Pam Ferdins' Lucy from the Charlie Brown specials," he thought on hearing the responding authoritative voice.

As it was, he was only semi-surprised some of the back and forth had to do with him. They had even found out his name!. Every so often it was mentioned he couldn't be spotted and probably was at his apartment. This raised an eyebrow only slightly. This more than confirmed the three seen outside the day before.

He monitored intently. It was a comfort knowing they had no knowledge of his ability to listen in on their communications.

Seemed he was not the main subject of conversation. Over the course of the next several hours of irregular, long time between signal exchanges, he deduced something "big" in the making for that night. Some sort of "operation" not having anything at all to do with him. Something about a concert. It didn't sound like a school sponsored event. An elaborate prank of some kind? Disruption? Vandalism?

And who/what was this "Angel"? The "fellow student" mentioned in that blog? The Tachibana girl from earlier?

The only other very few references to him seemed in regard to his location. A Shiina being mentioned only once.

"She-na?" He questioned to himself. The name itself brought to mind Irish McCallas' (5) character in that old TV show. "Could it be the girl I saw outside with Matsushita and Fujimaki yesterday?"

xxxxx

Radio traffic picked up before 8 PM. Yes, as was discussed before, a concert ... or something ... was in the offing and students gathering in the cafeteria. The kids were having their aforementioned "bust-up", letting off steam. From the sounds of Yusas' reportage, it seemed half the school in attendance and all the "Battlefront" either present or had taken up "positions" outside.

Every so often, "music" drifted up from the direction of the cafeteria several hundred yards distant.

"No sign of Angel so far ... or the Gaijin," a chuckle. "Maybe he's not into J-Pop. How's it in there Yusa?"

"Gi-De-Mo isn't exactly what I'd call J-Pop, Yuri ... The audience is at its peak. Get the fans on?"

"Let's wait a few minutes more and ... Wait a sec!"

"Is it?"

"It is ... Hit the fans! ... Get the others to snatch up as much as they can then meet us at rendezvous point. Things 'r about to get hot!"

xxxxx

Turning from the scanner, Jack checked over the Rock Island Armory made M1 Garand. A proven design George Patton declared to be "the greatest battle implement ever devised". His father, a veteran of the Korean War, swore by it. Duffy sweated over more than a pay check or two getting it. Though cleaned after the last time fired, he gave it a good once over, making sure everything functioned properly.

He reasoned since this was "Japan" there shouldn't be any guns here other than his. Since who/what saw fit for his "goodies" to accompany him to this strange place, there had to be a good reason to have them along. Knowing there was a possibly hostile element watching, Jack was taking no chances. He set the rifle on the table and glanced at the clock. 8:25 PM.

As he reviewed the related items on the table, a long unheard but familiar sound from his days of working at a gunstore/target range hit his ears ... small arms fire?

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. Rod Serling (1924-1975) was the host of The Twilight Zone, a half hour mystery/sci-fi/supernatural TV anthology lasting four seasons, 1959-64.

2\. Kuppenheimer is a prestigious mens clothing firm that was one of the suppliers of Mr. Serlings' suits for the show.

3\. To older readers/movie fans, Vincent Price (1911-1993) needs no introduction. Actor, bon vivant, gourmet, writer, promoter/dealer/critic of the fine arts, he was Hollywoods' renaissance man. Most noted for his horror film roles the second half of his movie career.

4\. John Wayne (1907-1979) was a film actor (Best known for his "westerns".) noted for his slow talking acting style that went along well with the character(s) he played. Straight, to the point, honest, slow to anger. Never starting a fight but more than ready to finish it.

5\. Irish McCalla (1928-2002) was the title character in a one season TV show, Shena Queen of the Jungle (1956).

This ends the weekly chapter installations. Future chapters will be every two weeks. Even though the next ten chapters are alreadly written, I'd like to "buy" some time and have more written in the future.

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	7. Chapter 7

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 7: Night Run!

Shiina crouched in the darkness just inside the forests' edge. She didn't mind Yuris' command to watch over the foreigners' apartment. Though she wanted in on the nights' operation, she had a personal stake in surveiling the residential building and the gaijin within. The American could be clever and matching wits might be a challenge.

The apartment was third floor (top), southeast corner, overlooking the campus. An excellent observation point, almost as good as the principals' former office.

She tensed as the sound of gunfire southeast towards the cafeteria area started up. Angel was on the move and fellow members of the tri-S doing what they could to impede her in their grabbing the meal tickets.

The ninja girl wanted badly to be with them but knew of the importance of her own task. They had no idea whose side the outsider was on thus needed watching while the op commenced. If he interfered ... she knew what to do.

As she was the only one scoping out the building (Yuri attending the op in her stead.), she couldn't cover all sides at once. She chose to keep primarily to the east side alternating up and down covering front and back. Shiina knew there was a chance he could get out unseen ...

xxxxx

And unknowingly, Jack did just that, slipping out a side door on the buildings' WEST side being just missed by Shiina as she slipped back to the east. Bandolier clipped on, rifle in hand, the man clinging to the shadows of the structure, proceeded to the southeast corner.

The space between the building and forest on the far side of the paved paths' entrance was wide. He'd have to chance it and did.

xxxxx

Shiina , at the northeast corner looked down the buildings' length, just catching a glimpse of a stealthy figure dashing across and diving into the trees. The race was on!

xxxxx

"WHY ... the ... hell ... am ... I ... DOING ... this!?"

The thought ran through Jacks' head as he scuttled through trees and brush, running to the sound of the guns. The intelligent thing was to stay on the floor at "home" waiting it out. Yet, here he was, dashing about the foliage towards the battle. Did the new found youth also entail an accompanying lack of intelligence or immaturity? Young, dumb, and full of ... He only knew he had to be there, if anything, see what it was about.

Keeping in the tree line, he skirted past the maintenance buildings. Turning the corner of the pool building he headed south toward Class B and the second entrance bridge beyond which the sound of firing was coming from. The cafeteria ...

xxxxx

That old guy is fast! Shiina couldn't believe the speed the foreigner put on. This was not going to be short work. Yuri was right ... the crazy American WAS armed! With the biggest looking rifle she'd ever seen. Like something out of what the others called ... movies. Nothing like the "plastic" the Battlefront carried.

xxxxx

He skidded to a stop at the edge of the trees looking out on the road a few feet away leading from the second entrance bridge. The firing had stopped and now the sound of many running feet approaching. In a crouch, Jack tensed, readying himself but not poised to fire. He had no idea who was coming and wasn't sure if friend or foe. It was only a look-see anyway.

xxxxx

A few feet away with blades drawn, Shiina poised, ready to spring. She noted him only holding the rifle at the ready but not in a firing posture. As if only wanting to observe. If he did take aim, she was confident he would be dead meat.

xxxxx

Duffy, surprised yet not surprised at what appeared. As semi-expected, it was some of the group that he had been in mutual observance of the last couple days. Some carrying bags of ... confetti?

Halberd wielder, sword guy, big guy this time with what looked to be an MG42, the "ticky" blindfolded fellow with a pistol. Several others carrying a variety of firearms including an RPK and other military weapons. Certainly explained the full-auto fire. A new one appeared ...

"Gotta' be the 'Dragon Lady'," he thought.

The young woman, bringing up the rear, seeing no one left behind, wearing a white beret and wielding an aluminum/stainless Beretta 92.

He watched as they disappeared around the far corner of Class B, waiting a few seconds before leaving concealment for a look down the way they had come. Curious as to what they were running from.

Rifle at the ready, he peered down the paved roadway over the bridge, making out a white, silvery 'emminence' approaching. The emminence slowly materialized into a petit apparition.

An apparition with quite deadly looking blades out the sleeves of her khaki blazer.

For Jack Duffy, everything had gone from Twilight Zone to simply bad science fiction.

"Next thing ya' know, she'll be deflecting bullets with those knives," he mused.

As the diminutive "specter" came near, Jack pushed in the safety and slowly set the Garand on the ground. Sidling away from the rifle, he held out his hands in a firm but peaceful gesture. He still had the .45 after all.

The blades slowly drew into the sleeves, 'force field' still on. Smart girl.

"Uh ... Ms. Tachibana?"

The white haired visage blinked once.

"Kanade? ... Are we ... still ... 'friends'?"

She gave a slow nod.

"Heard shooting ... came running. Wanna' tell me what it's about?"

"Some of the students," she paused, "are not ... cooperative."

With that, she slowly backed away a safe distance, turned, walking back the way she came.

"Same answer from before," he thought then asked aloud to no one in particular: "Just WHAT have I been sucked into?"

Some scraps of paper flitting in the breeze caught his eye. Picking a couple up, he examined.

"Meal tickets ... From the cafeteria ... What gives?"

Cradling the rifle, Duffy went back the way HE came, missing Shiina by a few feet. In semi-disbelief, she saw the whole thing. Yuri was definitely going to be MOST interested.

xxxxx

"He was actually talking to her?" Oyama stared amazed.

"Oh, yeah!" The leader exclaimed. "Noda and I hung back behind the corner of B, saw everything."

"Too bad we weren't close enough to hear," said Noda.

"Couldn't have been much as long as it took," Yuri continued. "Not like they were friends. More like an uneasy truce."

"Would be a help if we knew for sure," said Hinata.

"I'd say they're together!" Noda declared. "They didn't fight so they must be working with each other."

"May be ... ," Yuri speculated, "but maybe not ..."

"Maybe not."

A hush fell over the room. Someone had spoken but who? All eyes went to Shiinas' usual corner of the room and ... as no one had ever usually seen her leave or enter, everyone was surprised/not surprised seeing her there.

"I wasn't more than twenty feet away, saw and heard everything."

"What DID they say?" Inquired the leader.

"He acted real surprised, like he didn't expect her at all. Asked if they were still uh ... 'friends' but as if uncertain as to where they stood with each other. Angel was her usual impassive self."

Everyone in the room felt the import of what the ninja girl said. She was a young lady of very few words. In saying anything it had to be worthy of note.

"Said he heard shooting and came to look. Wanted to know what was going on."

"She SAY anything?"

"Only about us being ... um ... uncooperative."

A laugh or two emerged from the group but stopped as Shiina frowned.

"That's when you saw her leave."

"I say we get him!" Noda declared. "They gotta' be both in on it somehow."

The murmur running through the room was quelled when Yuri asked, "anything else Shiina?"

"I was going to attack if he was about to shoot anyone, but all he did was watch you go by." She focused on Yuri and Noda. "He seemed just as surprised to see you as you were of him. He was in an excellent position to cause you all grief but didn't."

"O ... Kay," Yuri started. "We've got an unknown quantity here. Someone who may or may not be an enemy. A foreigner ... with his own weapons and who knows what else ... Actions could be thought of as suspicious ..."

"Really no more suspicious than any of us when we arrived." All eyes on Takamatsu. "It's easy to imagine what he must be thinking."

"A foreigner?" Noda. "Come on!"

"Who knows WHAT they think," Fujimaki put in.

"Anti Christ! Superstar!" TK

"He may not be hostile," said Matsushita. "He DID try to talk to US first."

"Then he got ahold of Angel," Noda interrupted.

"Only because we were ordered-," the big guy nodded to Yuri, "-not to say anything ... and I pointed Angel out to him."

"You seemed a might impressed."

"No adult talked to me like I was one. You could say I was impressed."

"The fact of the matter is," said Hinata, "he TRIED to communicate first. Twice in fact. He did say he wanted to talk to you, Yuri."

"Not only did we shun him," Takamatsu interjected, "but we put the word out for everyone else to do the same. He knows someone, US, are watching him ... and now knows we're armed. If he isn't on anyones' side he soon will be ... Angels'. And the fault would be ours."

"Could be he already is," Fujimaki surmised.

"Explains how he got the gun." Noda.

"We've ... never known Angel to work with ANYONE," Oyama put in sitting next to the impatient Fujimaki, "and guns just aren't her thing."

"So," Yuri took on the air of conclusion. "We've got other things right now. We have to get most of the meal tickets to the Guild and pick up more ammo. We watch him one more day. If he tries to talk, be polite ... tell him ... we're about to get in touch with him. I'd like to- ... Fujimaki! ... Quit ranking on Oyama and pay attention!"

The swordsman stopped 'soft knuckling' Oyamas' head and removed his arm from around the unfortunates' neck.

"I'll have a talk with this Duffy-san the next 24 hours."

To be continued ...

* * *

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	8. Chapter 8

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 8: Me and My Shadow

After last nights' soiree, Duffy was on heightned alert. All guns loaded now, even the .22s. As he went about his business of getting the lay of the land, he carried both Colts, full size in the waistband and the officers model in a cross draw shoulder holster. An M3 fighting knife rounded out the ensemble. Though outwardly, his school provided work coveralls concealing, he didn't look any different, he felt he 'clanked' as he walked.

He got busy the moment he got "home" the night before, feeling a little more secure in the knowledge that if anyone broke into the apartment while away, he/she would pay. Two old small game leghold traps and the hastily made nailboards under the windows would cause more than discomfort.

Duffy now noted wherever he went, the 'off' uniforms were more evident. When one wasn't in sight he was sure one of the non-member 'sentients' was pulling observation duty. Easy enough to spot, they acted cognizant of him but now were not so skittish. Some even smiled at him. Something was up!

He also had this nagging feeling of something ... someone ... close by, unseen, watching. Only a vague feeling the couple days past but since last night, much stronger. The source of that feeling stayed as close by as possible. From a window, behind objects, in the brush/trees, Shiina did her shadow to his substance.

He was to start work in a couple days and decided to get on with the task of familiarizing himself with the campus and his duties. As good an excuse as any and looked, to him, less suspicuous in his comings and goings about the grounds.

Would they make a move on him? If so ... when?

"Maybe I should make a move on them ... one last chance at communication ..."

His two previous attempts had been shrugged off. The non-Battlefront 'sentients' also had been making an active effort to avoid him. As if everyone was ordered not to have anything to do with him. It was then he decided.

"If the molehill won't come to Mohammed ..."

He was reluctant to try the principals' former office. Considering the last time, he felt it not a good idea just waltzing in to what he knew to be the nerve center of the Battlefront.

The opportunity for contact came sooner than expected and on the spur of the moment, he took it.

It was just after 10 AM, over two hours after he left his apartment. Heading 'south' past the west end of Class A, he rounded the corner and spotted her by the main entrance. The yellow haired head set kid ... by herself, her back to him, talking in those even tones of hers. If Jack was within hearing distance, he would have known steps were being taken to contact him. As it was, he didn't have the handheld scanner along as it might "tip his hand" letting them know he could monitor Battlefront communications, thus, "out of touch".

xxxxx

Scalp iritated and itching at the moment, Yusa had removed the headset. Rubbing an ear, she held the set freehand. In her concentration talking with Yuri, she didn't notice the foreigner had espied her from the southwest corner of class A.

xxxxx

He decided to walk right up to her and "borrow" the phones. More than likely she was conversing with Ms. Nakamura and he could have a direct talk. This mincing/dancing around would be at an end.

The man glanced back the way he came and froze. The shadow of the first tier of Class A had an extra detail from the morning sun ... Of someone crouched behind the corner. The source of that uneasy feeling revealed at last.

Duffy immediately reversed himself back up the steps, sticking close to the building. The shadows' source froze. His observer was on to him. As the shadow made a move as if about to take off, Jack made his. This one had taken great pains not to be seen and he had to have a look.

Dashing to the corner, he swung wide to avoid attack. All he got was a glimpse of the trademark blue pleated skirt of the tri-S diving into a window of the second tier. The kid had to be incredibly fast for him to only make that out. Seeing his "tail" was shaken, Jack ran back down the steps to the front of the building.

xxxxx

Shiina somersaulted onto the floor, momentarily startling a teacher and her morning math class. Vaulting to her feet, she ran out the door and down the hall, accompanied by shouts from teacher and students alike. Having shaken off pursuit and not one to give up easily, she was determined to pick up the stalk again. If only the order was eliminate and not observe/evade ... She knew she could make quick work of this guy.

She'd been momentarily careless and knew it, having the sun 'outline' her like that. She blasted out the front of second tier and into the back of first.

xxxxx

There she was, still yakking away and with her back to him. Excellent! Duffy slowed to a fast walk on approach.

xxxxx

He was right next to her! Reaching out! Yusa was about to be assaulted and the ninja wasn't going to get there in time ... all the same ... Shiina rushed past other students drawing out her blades. KILL TIME!

xxxxx

Feeling a tap on her left shoulder, Yusa turned with a quick gasp.

"Excuse me hon," Jack holding up his left index finger, distracting her as he deftly plucked the phones from her hand with his right, "thank you ..."

xxxxx

Seeing the blonde OK, Shiina hit the brakes, ducking behind the jamb to the main doors

xxxxx

Momentarily paralyzed with surprise, Yusa stood stock still, mouth open. Only her hand moved as she reached into a concealed skirt pocket. The scissors felt comforting.

Holding the headset to his ear, Duffy noted the young ladys' pocketing motion. Doing a slide step cautiously away, he pressed the transmit button, starting a conversation of his own.

"Uh ... hello?'

Yuri bolted up from her chair at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Uh ... hello yourself."

"Ms. Nakamura is it?"

"Ye ... sss. I assume this is Duffy-san."

"Yes. The creepy old white guy you've had under surveillance for awhile-"

"Before we go any further, Yusa had better be all right, if you-"

"Oh she's fine, didn't hurt her. Just a little surprised is all." He held the phone/mic toward Yusa. "Say hi, hon."

"Uh ... hi hon ..."

"Cute ... Yeah she's OK," Jack concluded. "In fact we're walking to the corner of Class A so you can see she's all right. I assume you're in the old principals' office?"

"Yeah, I see you," the Front leader replied as the two came into view.

"This is to show I'm only holding her phones hostage. She's rather reluctant to leave 'em with me ... kinda' lost without 'em." Looking up at the third floor window he could make nothing out. Morning sun this time giving it a mirror-like gleam.

"We were about to get in touch with you."

"Didn't know that, couldn't wait."

"So," Yuri began, "you must be just as anxious to talk as we are if not more so?"

"Just want to lay all the cards on the table."

"You can come on up right now."

"I was thinking of a more neutral setting," Duffy said. "Is the cafeteria all right with you ... about noon?"

Yuri could see he was playing it cagey as he had every right to. She also saw nothing wrong with the idea of a cafeteria meeting.

"Just you and I?"

"Also your spotter here ... Though ... there is someone else you could bring along."

"Oh?'

"I know of course, I'm being watched. While most of you I've seen (Easily enough!), I have a feeling someone else has been observing me a lot closer and more than regularly. Could you get her out in the open? Sign of good faith 'n all?"

Yuri smiled to herself. If Shiina was any good, which she was, she'd be near enough. Still, how'd he know it was a woman?

"Hand Yusa the phones. Need to talk to her a moment."

Duffy relinquished the headset.

"ARE you OKay Yusa? Didn't hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit surprised is all."

"So she cares about her people," Jack exclaimed to himself. "Good ... It means I'm not dealing with a bunch of callous jerks."

"That's good to hear," Yuri sighed with relief. "Okay ... Shiina is probably near. Go ahead and call out to her ... Tell her to show herself."

Looking about, Yusa complied, raising her voice.

"OKay ... Shiina? ... Yuri says for you to go ahead and show yourself. It's alright. He just wants a look at who's riding him."

Jacks' thoughts ran in the range of, "What the ... HOLY!-," as he turned abruptly.

Just to his left, but a foot away, stood a more than slightly sinister looking girl glaring up at him. The black 'scarf' and arm guards only adding to the image.

He didn't see OR hear her approach.

She was just ... there.

"So that's my shadow," he thought. "Dang! Kid's good ... coulda' cut my throat before I knew it."

On Yuris' instruction Yusa handed the phones back to Duffy.

"I take it you want me to bring her along then?"

"Yes ... I'd feel better if she was in plain sight."

"Noon then. Cafeteria."

"Noon it is," he replied.

Handing Yusas' headset back, he did a slight bow noting the look of hostility on Shiinas' face.

Looking at Yusa, he said, "From where I stood, I thought something had to be done. I didn't mean to startle you or cause any bad feelings and I hope you'll forgive me.

"Ladies," he concluded and set off for his apartment.

Preparations to be done.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	9. Chapter 9

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 9: Summit Conference

The three young women, coming out of Class B, Yuri decided to good naturedly needle Shiina.

"Y'know Shiina," the front leader began, "there's something I noticed about that old foreigner."

"Oh?" Shiina showed no emotion being in no mood but for the business at hand.

"He seemed pretty impressed with you. You gave him quite a jolt. I could see him flinch from the office."

"Impressed ... yeah ... right." She was still kicking herself from having been spotted over an hour ago. "He still caught on to me earlier."

"All the same, he wants you in on the talk," a faux wicked grin lit up Yuris' face. "Y'know Shiina? I ... think ... he ... likes ... you."

"That's just so ... disgusting!"

Seeing the ninja not in any mood for humor, Yuri switched back to tactical mode.

"All front members should be clear of the area now."

"Spread the word as instructed," said Yusa.

"Yes!" Shiina brightened up noticeably. "Just say the word and he's-"

"Doubt it will come to that," the leader paused, "'least you're in a better mood now."

Shiina instantly switched back to dead pan, the three walking the rest of the way in silence.

xxxxx

Many thoughts ran through the head of Jack Duffy in the past 60 plus minutes. The one at hand was:

"These ...kids ... are ... so ... OBVIOUS!"

He figured she wouldn't have only the tracker and scout with her. Nakamura didn't strike him as one who would leave herself at a tactical disadvantage.

Looking toward the cafeterias' front, he noted the big Matsushita at a far table acting for all the world like he had no knowledge of the meeting and had just happened to be there. Would have been hard to hide him. Would also have been more convincing had he been sitting at their usual tables.

Every so often, a tri-S uniform would appear, walking by as if in passing. The volume of their traffic rather noticeable. Duffy was also sure some "non-aligned" might be sprinkled about the milling customers.

That TK stuck out like a handful of sore thumbs. "Dancing" up to Matsushitas' table, giving an unintelligable greeting then "dancing" off again. The Sakaki girl he noticed sitting a few tables back in a regular uniform. No doubt, other "Q ships" floating about.

The American sighed to himself. He knew he would be putting himself up against a stacked deck, but that was the way the situation had been from the beginning. No use thinking how he could have handled it differently. Things had to have come to a head sooner or later. Thoughts of John Waynes' character toward the end of The Shootist (1) came to mind.

"Well," he mused, "... if they kill me, I might 'pass on'. Troubles'd be over. Maybe really be dead this time."

Not without a fight of course. The guns and knife felt reassuring under the suit jacket.

And there they were, noon sharp. Penny Dreadful, Ma Bell and ... the Dragon Lady.

First thing took him by surprise. Yuri and party strode up to where Matsushita sat. A low key arguement seemed to be in progress. Two normal clad figures from a farther table got up and walked over to the squabbling foursome, one with a sword. Fujimaki and Oyama.

xxxxx

"... we were only worried Yurripe," Matsushita countered. "Y'know ... just in case!"

"In case nothing. I said Shiina, Yusa and I'd handle it." Yuri half grinned. "Not like we wouldn't be coming back. Besides, Shiina'd carve him up if he tried anything."

Yuri looked down a moment and sighed, The giant and the others more than cared. As she did them.

"And you two!" Oyama and Fujimaki cringed visibly. "Take the 'enforcer' here and get to the office. We'll tell you all about it later. Oh yeah! Untie Noda when you get there and make sure he stays put. Don't want him charging in while we're talking-"

"C'mon Yurripe!" Fujimaki pled pointing the foreigners' way. "Just look at the guy ... He doesn't look like he's in any mood for talking ... I mean ... Geez! He looks like an undertaker!"

Yuri side glanced Duffys' way. The gaijin went all out in that dark three piece suit. She also noticed that while the dress pants covered the lacings well, there was no mistaking the sole and heels of the heavy black combat boots he was wearing.

"You got anything against burakumin (2)?" Yuri joked trying to keep down the tension in all including herself.

"You know I don't. Hell, some of us are."

"I appreciate your concern guys but we'll handle it from here ... Now GO! And grab TK on the way out. We saw him ducking into the mens room on our way in."

The three would be backups shuffled to the doors. Seeing them leave, the three women scanned the rest of the large room. Slowly, the tall girl behind and two other "fake outs" from other points in the place, Hinata and Takamatsu, got up. Leaving, they aimed not too friendly glances toward the black clad foriegner.

Yuri muttered a quick "thanks guys" under her breath. Never had she such friends as these when alive.

"I swear, Shiina ... They must have got together right after we told them to back off and cooked this up."

"It's just so stupid!"

Yeah ... morons ... all of them (US!). Sure would be lonely without them. She'd be damned(?) if she would let God take them ... or anyone else. To ... where?

On nearing the table, the now relieved American stood up. Yuri stiffened a little then relaxed. No, not a square off. He was just being polite.

He bowed slightly and offered his hand across the table. ("Oh! They're into handshakes aren't they?") She and Yusa returned the courtesy.

Shiina only watched. The ninja wasn't going to take her eye off him for a moment. Jack couldn't recollect her from ANY of the blog pictures. The kid truly was a "stealth" member.

"You seem to have quite a loyal following Ms. Nakamura."

"They can be useful, if sometimes a little over enthused."

"Friends are always valuable."

"Yes ..." Yuri glanced over the tables' surface. Along with his characteristic clipboard and pens were a pitcher of water and glasses, not of the cafeterias' plastic "crockery" ... And four Cokes!

"Haven't seen any of that in a while."

The Cokes told her more about his situation in volumes. Proof positive that he didn't arrive with just school provided clothes on his back like she and the others. Non regulation clothes, binoculars, stationary, armed to the teeth and ... soft drinks! ... What else could he-

"Thought we'd get started on the right foot." Duffy was glad about the Coke. He bought a couple cases on impulse a few days before finding himself in this weird place.

"Might take more than that to get what you want."

"I think I'm a little old for you hon, " Duffy grinned, refraining from cracks about Hersey bars and "love you long time".

"Ya got THAT right!" Yuri laughed picking up the bottle and examined.

"If half the stuff spooky girl told me is true, then poisoning you would only put a bad taste in your mouth. I can ill afford that."

"Heh ... spooky girl," Yuri smiled more. "That's her all right."

The three sat across from Jack, Shiina off to Yuris' right, Yusa with notebook, to her left.

Formalities over, Yuri took a sip of the Coke and got to the point.

"I was told you have questions. As you're the first ... uh ... non-Japanese (An American at that!) so do we ... You want to go first?"

As Shiina switched Cokes on him, Duffy proceeded cautiously. This was intro only and he didn't want to give out too much info. Not until he knew more of the general situation and had no doubt in his mind where he stood.

"All I've gotten to know is only from what I've observed and what this ... uh ... Angel as you call her, told me. I wonder if she was being straight with me."

"As straight ... and brief ... as she CAN be," Yuri replied.

"Doesn't say much. You have to ask the right questions to get what you want."

"What DID she tell you?"

The man carefully gave a brief run down of the previous days' conversation.

"Yeah," Yuri said. "Pretty much the standard stuff in a nutshell."

"'As far as it goes', right? More to it?" Jack asked, fishing for her version.

"Yeah, you could say there's more."

"Like to hear it."

"Hmm," Yuri said quizickly. Stalling, hoping Duffy might reveal something more of himself. "Where to start ..."

"Well, " he smiled, "... you might tell me what it is with you and the S.O.S. Brigade. I-"

Yusas' breaking down into a coughing fit in an effort to suppress laughter brought the session to an abrupt halt. She had been quiet up to that moment, taking notes and along with Shiina, staring intently at Jack, much to his discomfort. Now ...

"You all right hon?" A look of concern on the mans' face.

Yuri, hand on face, looked down at the table shaking her head, vainly suppressing a smile.

"That stupid little show (3)," she thought. "His file does say he's into movies. He might be familiar with some ... anime? He'd best not-"

Yuri snapped to, face visibly twitching to keep from smiling. "So now it gets nasty!"

"Well," Jack affected mock innocence, the sound of Yusas' gasps punctuating, "what ARE you calling it this week?"

"Anything but THAT! It always seems to end in Battlefront though. And whatever you do ... DON'T ... call me Haruhi!"

Yusas' sputtering became even more pronounced.

"Not even Supreme Goddess Suzumiya?"

"EXCUSE ME!" The blonde jerkingly got up, leaving the table, clutching her stomach in a vain effort to suppress the muffled laughter. Quickly exiting, sides heaving.

"I take it she's the type who bottles things up ... lets the pressure build..."

"Pressure's a big thing here."

xxxxx

Yusa staggered 'round the corner into the hall, bouncing off Matsushitas' considerable frame, TK catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh God! Yusa!" Matsushita more than concerned. "If he's hurt you or ... I'll-"

"NO! ... gasp! ... cough! Nothing ... nothing wrong!"

The group was slowly halfway to Class B when they decided to disobey orders and turned back, Noda could survive being bound a little longer. They were in the process of sidling up to the entrance to the cafeteria when Yusa literally ran into them. She now stood, stooped down, hands alternately clutching her guts or knees, shaking with half suppressed laughter. The bunch were astounded. This was not the unsettlingly quiet, poker faced, observer they were used to.

"Yusa!" Hinata exclaimed. "Clue us in!"

"What's goin down!?" TK

She straightened up with a start, now serious.

"This ... is ... so ... beyond ... DUMB! It wasn't even funny ... Why am I ..."

Swiftly turning, hand out to ward off questioning and fast walked back inside.

"Gotta' get back ... negotiations!"

"Just gonna' take a look," Hinata said."Back in a sec."

He followed the girl back in. Stopping just past the dining area entrance he watched as Yusa strode purposefully to where their leader and the others sat. Seating herself, she crossed her arms and resumed staring at the smiling American. Yuri, on her part, changed from a look of amusement to that of concern.

"I'm OK!" Yusa cut off both before either could ask. Yuri knew better than to and Jack covered his grin.

"From what I gather, you and your group seem to have a disagreement of some kind with this ... uh ... Angel."

Yuri shuddered inwardly, holding back any sign of reaction. The foreigners' sudden direct statement hit hard, setting the mood for the sessions' remainder.

xxxxx

Over an hour later he watched the three young women leave the cafeteria. Angel, who had informed them afternoon classes already started, stood by also watching.

It surprised Duffy when the trio "docily" excused themselves and got up to leave. From what he gathered from Yuri, it was all out warfare, and yet ... He concluded there had to have been some "mutual" agreement as to when/where to fight and not to. Time and place for everything.

That hour talking with Yuri was a lot if not everything. It was as Angel had told him from before and then some. Jockying back and forth they wheedled as much info they could from one another.

That kid sure had it in for God ... Buddha ... whatever. The bitterness was palpable not only from Yuri and the blonde but from the always silent Shiina as well. As they talked he gathered most, if not all the sentient souls here had quite unhappy, even tragic, lives. Yuri in particular.

He thought on his own. Yes ... he had his ... "issues".

"Did you find what you wanted?"

Jack turned to the tiny white haired girl. It was the first time he heard HER ask a question.

"That and more. Only opened up for further questions. A few I could ask of you ..."

"Sometime later. Afternoon classes have begun."

She turned, leaving the same way as the others. Good thing too. Jack noticed TK and Takamatsu watching. Wouldn't have looked good if Kanade immediately sat to talk. They might think he was relaying newly aquired info about them to her.

He gathered up the articles from off the table, putting the glasses and pitcher in a box he had under the table. Reaching down, he noticed one of the Cokes (Shiinas') hadn't even been opened. Come to think of it, she hadn't even touched the water.

It had been an interesting "give and take", each alternately trying to extract info from the other. When asked about the interesting hardware from the night before, they clammed up. When asked about his he only stated about how he built his collection up over time. The three seemed rather interested in that answer.

xxxxx

"So he actually 'brought' his own possessions with him!?" Takamatsu seemed baffled. "Intrigueing, but how?"

"I couldn't ask him direct," Yuri answered. "Didn't want to raise any more suspicions than he already has. According to him, he 'passed out' in his apartment and later woke up in it. For all he knew, he was still in his own country until he looked out the window."

With the exception of Shiina, all battlefront members present, leaned forward with undisguised, intense curiosity.

"You guys were no help hovering around like you did. He had an excellent view of the cafeteria entrance."

"We were only worried Yurippe," Hinata voicing concern. "We couldn't just leave you three there with him."

"All the same, he couldn't help but notice you guys watching from afar. I appreciate the concern but you've all gone TOO far. I swear, you're just too protective!"

"As for the subject at hand," Takamatsu steering the conversation back. "From what you say, he has his own weapons as well as personal effects ... His whole ... um ... 'house' so to speak?"

"Like he simply just 'moved' here ..." All eyes on Oyama seated a safe distance from Yuri though not so safely next to Fujimaki.

"... Though not like he wanted to or anything ..."

"Out of the mouths of boobs," thought Yuri.

"Wanted to or not, he's a threat!" Noda, still smarting from having been previously restrained, was in no mood for moderation. "And I say we do something!"

"Actions speak louder." TK

"He hasn't acted in an aggressive fashion," Takamatsu said. "If he is an enemy, he's acted very restrained considering ..."

"That's 'cause he's still scoping us out!"

"As we have him," said Yuri. "From what I gathered from our conversation, he's not what you'd call happy. He seems just as curious and puzzled as any of us were when we got here."

"Yeah?" Noda wasn't one to stop pressing. "What about his running to watch us on our last operation or how he contacted you direct? I wouldn't call any of that non-aggressive or confused. Sounds hostile to me."

"Or ... American ..."

Oyama felt the weight of all eyes on him. He stiffened, anticipating the Fujimaki arm strangle that didn't come. Looking up at the desk he saw Yuri intently staring at him, the room quiet.

"Go on." The curiosity of the leader behind the desk was piqued.

"Well ... we know what a strange bunch they can be ..."

"Aaaand ..."

"We ... read them wrong a lot ... uh ... What we call impolite ... they're actually trying to be friendly ... Some of what we think aggressive and rude ... they're only being curious. They're more direct, impatient and impulsive."

"Not unlike some folks we know," Hinata sighed doing a sidelong glance at Noda.

Yuri found that by not answering in some situations prompted some to talk on, revealing more. This seemed to work with Oyama.

"... They let their curiosity move them more than we do ours ..."

Matsushita, who has been silent up to this moment interjected. "He could have opened up on us that night-"

"Shiina woulda' cut him but good!" Noda loudly declared.

"He didn't know she was right on him. So as far as he was concerned he had a free shot ... LOTS of free shots."

"And-"

"Even if he did know he was being followed right then, he didn't know our "shadow girl" is as good as she is or that she was even right there next to him. From what Shiina told us later it looks as if he could have taken at least half of us out if he chose were she not there."

"What about Yusa?"

"All he did was grab my phones," the girl in question answered. "It's not like he beat me into submission ... Never laid a hand on me. Was even apologetic about it."

"As all's said," Yuri took over, scanning the room. "I'd say we still have justified suspicions but I don't think we need to go baka on him for now. If he wants to talk with any of us, we be courteous, polite. Don't shun him, but don't seek him out either. If he remains distant we may have reason to take action. If he's as curious and friendly as Oyama says he might be, he'll come to us.

"It goes without saying that anything he says to ANYONE gets relayed HERE."

"C'mon Yuri," Noda wasn't about to give just yet. "He's an obvious threat. I say we vote on it!"

Yuri looked about the room, noting the look on each Battlefront members' face.

"I think you'd lose that vote," Takamatsu whispered to Noda.

Noda only glared.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. In his last film, The Shootist, John Wayne plays an aged gunfighter dying of cancer. Rather than die a miserable, lingering death, he decides to go out fighting. He arranges to "have it out" in the local saloon with three adversaries who are eager to take him on for their own separate reasons (Reputational, professional, and vengeance.).

The film was quite appropriate for Wayne as he himself was having his own personal battle with lung cancer. Wayne died from the disease two years after the completion of this film.

2\. The Burakumin are the hereditary "untouchable" caste of Japan. Both Buddhism and Shintoism regard anyone working with "dead" things (Meat cutters, tanners, morticians, etc.) as spiritually unclean. Though genetically/racially/ethnicly Japanese, centuries of discrimination relegated such people to the fringes of society.

Interestingly, the majority (60-80%) membership of the various Yakuza (Mafia type.) organizations are of this underclass. In their efforts to break out of the enforced poverty resulting from their caste system, many individuals turned to lives of crime over the years.

Though discrmination has been greatly reduced over time, it is still problematic in some eastern areas of the country.

3\. The S.O.S. ({S}preading Fun and Excitement All {O}ver the World With Haruhi {S}uzumiya) Brigade is the name of a fictional after school club in the anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

The show itself is about a girl who is (unknowingly) ... GOD! At least that's what a faction in an organization of espers observing her think she is. Her friends must see to it she NEVER finds out or the universe goes in the tank.

Some critics have compared it to Angel Beats due to some superficial similarities. In actuality, it's more like Serial Experiments Lain (Another you should watch.) being played for laffs.

For those who have never seen this show, by any and ALL means ... see it! Ostensibly a silly high school comedy but is much deeper with all its' twists, turns and convolutions. It's an existential/theological head trip that actually makes you think.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	10. Chapter 10

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 10: B &amp; E

The next few days brought some relief to Duffy. Word had gotten out he wasn't quite the foreign devil as originally thought. People started talking to him. Instructions to the contrary, some of the young folks started opening up and he got more than ears full.

As suspected, many of the "kids" lived difficult lives before arriving at this "in between". The "school" provided an environment of comparative quiet (Aside from the Battlefronts' forays.) and stability. The family life many had experienced while living was either extremely dysfunctional/abusive in some way or altogether nonexistent. Others encountered extreme handicap, emptiness or something life-changingly traumatic.

To most of these young ones, this though not Heaven, was certainly not hell. Some looked on it as an opportunity for what they couldn't do or before lacked. Others, a "breather" from previous lifes' tragedies.

As for the Battlefront, further info gleaned from other students confirmed what he pieced from before: These kids blamed God for past lifes' troubles. By keeping themselves from whatever "fulfillment" they could be seeking in this otherworldly "second chance", they were, by their very presence and rebellion, going their own way thinking they were giving a stiff middle digit to God.

In doing so, Duffy reasoned, they were only making their misery worse thus hurting themselves much more than the deity, as if He could be hurt. Though there had to be some "compensation" in the thrill of defiance, he doubted that made up for it. Entropy, though greatly reduced in this strange place, still had it's effect.

"Now who said it?" Duffy questioned in his mind. "'You can't even break even.' Something like that ..."

xxxxx

With only a day or so before starting work, an incident took place he thought would bring his truce with the Battlefront to an end. After an afternoon spent studying schedules and re-exploring various locations, Duffy entered his apartment ... and froze.

Someone had been here, though not long. A very amateur job, a window had been jimmied. One with a nail board under it. A trail of blood led from the window to the "toy room" housing his electronics and movie collection.

He could see two had been there as another set of non-blood prints in the carpet revealed. That set of prints also led to the "toy room" with a stop in front of another window with an unsprung leghold trap under it. Peering out the damaged window and down, ladder marks evident in the grass.

Jack immediately went to the phone and dialed.

xxxxx

"You WHAT!?"

Hinata, who had been lounging lazily on an office couch sat up abruptly. Yuris' yelling into the phone brought him out of a semi-pleasant snooze.

"I told EVERYONE ... specifically ... NOT to make a move on him of ANY kind! TK, you two get your sorry butts up here RIGHT NOW! ... I'm gonna' have to make a call and apologize ... BIG TIME ... NO! You two idiots can explain when you get here."

Yuri looked up, Hinata approaching the desk. He didn't need to ask.

Holding her hand over the mouthpiece she said, "I can't believe this! Noda and TK broke into Duffys' apartment. They're on their way over."

Hinata couldn't believe it either. Someone ... ANYONE ... having a coherent conversation with ... TK?

"TK's on the line?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Could I ... uh ... talk to him?'

"Uh ... yeah ... sure." Puzzled, Yuri handed him the phone.

"Hey TK? ... uh ... TK? Shoot!"

"What's wrong?"

"He hung up!"

"Those ... jerks! ... MORONS! ... Gimme the phone! Gotta' call Duffys' and leave a message."

Hinata jumped a second time as the phone in his hand sounded off.

"Don't think you need to," he said handing it back.

"Mmmm ... Hello?" Yuri answered in uncertain greeting.

"We ... need ... to ... talk."

"Yes ... we ... do ... They did it on their own and they're on their way up. I'm chewing their posteriors out but good. I take it you'd like to be in on this?"

"Which ones?"

"Noda and TK."

"The halberd guy and Michael Jackson? On my way!"

Setting the phone down, Yuri was momentarily thoughtful. "Michael Jackson ... heh!"

"Say what?"

"Uh ... Hinata?"

"yeah?"

"What's a hall bird?"

xxxxx

After press checking both .45s, Jack stalked out of his apartment and off to Class B. If what Yuri said was true, he had nothing to worry. He hoped he wasn't walking into a trap. Of course they could have made a move on him anytime the last few days.

As he rounded the corner of Class A, debating wether or not to phone negotiate for a cafeteria meeting instead, a rumbling crash had him looking up.

He just had time to see a mangled body hurled through a smashed three story end window of Class B before ducking a falling halberd, the axe-pike clanging to the ground a few feet away. He jumped back, avoiding glass shards and the bloodied body of a very dead Noda. He looked up in time to see the head of a huge wooden mallet swing back into the buildings' window.

"What ... in ... the ... name ... of ... God ... and ... Chuck Jones (1) ...?"

Jack knelt beside the body realizing anything he could do in the way of aid useless. Protruding bones, caved skull and the huge forming blood pool more than showed the young man to be beyond help. He gently pulled the corpses' eyes shut.

"Don't count him out just yet."

Shiina, standing next to him. Her being right there didn't spook him this time.

"We'll have to do something ... make arrangements ..."

"We won't have to do anything. He'll be fine, he'll-"

Jack stood abruptly up, looking squarely into the eyes of the ninja.

"We have a man dead here ... Brutally killed ... And I find your lack of concern ... disturbing to say the least."

"No! She's right."

Off to his left. Duffy noticed Matsushita and some non-front students running up.

Looking down, the man saw the blood had stopped flowing and the body not as twisted as before. He stepped back in near shock as he saw cuts, slashes and contusions healing, fading. No more bones exposed, the body breathing.

He felt Shiinas' hand on his shoulder.

"No one dies here ... ", she explained, "remember? ... We're ... already dead."

Jack quickly looked up, noticing the window two floors above, the concerned faces of TK, Yuri and Hinata peering down. No glass on the ground in evidence.

He stared about at the thoughtful faces around. Not mocking or pitying, they obviously were remembering their first times and beyond with death. Matsushita helped Noda up, a sheepish look on the not so dead mans' face.

"His own trap too," said the big guy. "You'd think he'd learn by now."

"Damnedest thing I've ever seen ... ," Duffy could say little more.

Shiina looked on. "Yeah ... damnedest ..."

xxxxx

Jack, along with Hinata, Yuri, Matsushita, Shiina and the two miscreants were seated in the "principals'" office. The dressing down the two recieved, if an act, was a most convincing one. Yuri really was furious at them for going off on their own though Duffy was certain she was as ticked off about it being so amateurish and obvious as they're having done it at all.

Still, she seemed sincere enough in her decision in not having her group move on him. She ran a tight ship, was proud of it, and would brook no nonsense from any subordinate.

Noda did what he did out of pure stubborness and intense loyalty. TK, still limping from the nail board (Though he didn't need to.), accompanied the hothead on the spur of the moment out of curiosity.

The two sat in subdued silence as Nakamura and Duffy did more or less a rehash of their meeting some days before. Yuri reiterated the way things were at "the school" as well as their side of their grudge against God and his perceived agent in Angel. Jack, on his part, laid out in no uncertain terms he was as much in the dark as to his being there as they were.

"Merely trying to make the best of a bad situation as I think, are you ... albeit in a different way."

"You see how we're doing it," the leader stated. "How are you going to go about it?"

"It's obvious to you I'm trying to get the 'lay of the land' here. As a new employee of the school I need to know the work place. For the time being, I'm going to go with it and "play ball" so to speak."

"Could get you obliterated ..."

"Only if what you and ... kreepy kid," laughs and chuckles all around, "say is correct ... If I find the job uh ... uplifting and fulfilling."

"You never found work to um ..."

"Edifying and rewarding? ... No. It's just a job to me. A neccessary evil taking up my time thus keeping me from things I like to do.

"Don't misunderstand. When working I do the best job I can. It's what I get paid for. I just never clung to the so-called ideal of 'Arbeit Macht Frei'."

Most of the younger ones returned a puzzled stare.

"German for ... 'Work Makes You Free'. Long, nasty story behind that one."

"I know something of it," Yuri answered.

"Besides, if what you say is true and I've no reason to believe it isn't ... My situation may be a bit different from yours being as I'm the only non-Japanese ever to be here. My life ... well ... I've had my ups and downs, wins, losses. The only really traumatic thing that's happened to me is my being here."

"So far ... yeah." Yuri could tell he was hiding something. She knew very well one did not come to this place without some mental/spiritual baggage of some kind. She never pressed anyone in the Battlefront for their stories and hadn't inquired of Duffy. She didn't know about the past lives of at least half of those in her group. Some, in time, volunteered info on themselves and she figured Duffy would one day tell his. All in good time ...

"What I do know ... feel ... Is I'm here for a reason. What it is ... well," he shrugged, "we'll see."

He refrained from adding: "Who knows? I might even be siding with you." He didn't want them thinking of the alternate possibility of his being allied with Angel.

"I doubt I'll be taking off any time soon."

xxxxx

Jack examined the hall ceiling as he left. NO sign of the mallet trap to be seen though he knew it to be there. He shuddered inwardly, recollecting how close he came to dying a second time some days before ... and not knowing it.

xxxxx

Yuri gazed at TK and Noda, both expecting another drubbing. Instead:

"OK, since you've been there, you might as well tell me what you've seen."

"Seen?" Noda puzzled.

"Yeah. No sense wasting perfectly good intel ..."

"Not much, With TK bleeding all over the place, we were only there a few minutes."

"Give it anyway."

"We eell ... He really likes movies."

"Oh?"

"Has to have at least 15 shelves of discs ... some two deep ..."

"What kind?"

Noda momentarily thought that odd. "Mostly foreign. Everything was in Romanji ... English I think."

"I figured that." She was getting a little exasperated. "I mean type."

"Type?"

"You know ... romance, action ..."

"Looked at some of the covers ... Big section of science fiction, horror ..."

Yuri thought a moment. That partly explained his resilience in dealing with his present percievedly unreal situation.

"Oooo! Anime!" TK

"Anime, huh?"

"Four shelves!"

"I take it ... He had that stupid little show in there?"

"Desho! Desho!"

"Can it!"

xxxxx

Back at his apartment, Jack found little sign of the break-in apart from the prints in the carpet. All traces of blood gone, window damage nonexistant.

A thought occured. If this place could repair itself ... was ... "self healing" so to speak. Then his reason for being here was definitely not for maintenance.

"Well ... again," he thought. "All in Gods' good time."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. Charles Martin "Chuck" Jones (9-21-1912 to 2-22-2002), animator, artist, writer, director of animated film shorts for theater and TV. Most noted for his work for Warner Brothers studios in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, et al.).

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	11. Chapter 11

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

* * *

Chapter 11: Observation

The next several weeks had Jack settling in to his new job. The work itself was not especially hard as it was more or less the same when among the living at Otterbien College as a landscaper and maintenance. His assignment was groundswork in general as well as some cleaning inside the various structures. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the classroom cleanup duties as portrayed in anime and Japanese film were not fiction. The kids really did clean and tidy the rooms and halls at days end!

His tasks about the school pretty much made him a known fixture on campus. After the break-in incident things pretty much came down to the students (Real and otherwise.) accepting/getting used to the foreigner in their midst.

With possible heat off from the Battlefront, Jack could get his mind on his work. All the same, he took no chances. Extra nailboards, along with dowels between window sills and frames, reinforced the apartment. He discretely replaced the door and window locks with ones of a heavier utility, the dead bolt being paid particular care installing.

Further contact the first couple weeks consisted of the mostly curious asking about him and the States. He complied as best he could revealing as little about himself and as much of his country.

Settling into a routine, he found time for further exploration. As he had the school grounds laid down in his mind and mapped out, he furthered his knowledge of the surrounding area by weekend backpacking trips in the hills and forest about. Wending his way through hill and valley, he got to know the expanse several miles in any direction.

Local animal and plant life at once familiar and some strange, on looking up in the school library convinced him the place to be located in Japan, albeit a parallel one. Digging out an old freeware astronomy/navigation program, he entered data from his observances of the night sky (And releif knowing it the same view from the northern hemisphere he was familiar with when alive, constellations, moon and all.) coming up with the schools' approximate latitude/longitude. If this was the "actual" Japan, Heavens' Academy was located at the center of a "square" that would have been formed by the cities of Osaka, Kobe, Kara and Kyoto. Right smack dab in the center of the original Yamato.

Phoning Yuri with the info, she informed him they already knew. They had a ready little scientist in "Christo".

xxxxx

"Next order of business," Yuri turned from the review of their next tornado hit, "is our gaijin 'friend'."

Though no more of an active observation program, Yuri nonetheless instructed one and all to keep a casual eye out for him.

"Saitou saw him come back from a hiking trip late Saturday," said Takamatsu.

"Had to be the creek if it's Saitou," Yuri replied. "Saitou fishing I take it?"

"Couldn't be anything but. And I keep catching a glimpse of Duffy-san working out in the gym after hours every other night."

"Does two jogging circuits of the campus every other day, just a walk on alternate ones." Shiina.

"Our semi-active front members and the non-aligned see him going about his work every day," stated Hinata. "Talk to him ... he's pleasant enough."

Additional comments from Oyama, Matsushita, Sakaki, Fujimaki and TK confirmed: He was being quite open with his exploration/adjustment.

"All the same," Yuri paused, "Shiina?"

The ninjas' only perceptible movement was her eyes as they widened oh so slightly at the sound of her name.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on Duffy-san tonight." The leader could feel if not see Shiinas' disappointment.

"Same as last time. Shadow him from now til after tonights' operation. If he shows up to observe, fine ..."

The pause made Shiina straighten up.

"... but if he so much as points a gun in our general direction ... You know what to do."

Yuri glanced about the room at each front member, her eyes resting on Noda. Since he had been informed of Duffys' concern over his previous "demise" he had been strangely quiet about the foreigner.

"OK then! ... Commencing 2030 hours ... It's operation start!

xxxxx

Taking the binoculars from his eyes, Jack shook his head. It was the first battle he would witness between the Battlefront and the seemingly other-worldly Angel.

It wasn't too hard to guess what would happen that night. Hushed whispers about a "guerilla concert" by Girls Dead Monster with anyone clamming up when he was near. Hastily printed posters about the same. The furtive tenseness of the front members themselves. Then there was the fact it had been several weeks since the last raid. It added up. They had to be running out of meal tickets sooner or later.

And just what was it with their having to pull off raids for meal tickets anyway? They already had their own school accounts to pay for meals. He knew from observation that one could gain or lose weight here with none of the Battlefront but for Matsushita looking to be on the hefty side. The tickets had to be going to someone else. Probably the ones Yuris' bunch were getting their guns, ammo and other "sundrys" from. Though he had quite a bit of "goodies" himself, he knew he might one day run out if he kept to a regular schedule of practice. If he could find out about the ins and outs of their mode of supply he might work out trade now and then ...

He picked the northeast corner atop the third tier of Class A just before sundown and waited. If it was to be held any place other than the cafeteria he could easily change position. If the cafeteria, it was as good a place as any to observe.

"You'd think they'd change their MO," he thought.

It was as Yuri told him. They went to great pains keeping non-aligned students, real or otherwise, from the action while relieving them of some of their meal tickets.

True to form, they did, the fighting on the outside of the building with concert taking place within. And, also true to form, Ms. Tachibana was more than a force to be reckoned with. Once the tickets were falling from the cafeteria windows with a goodly number snatched up, the Battlefront this time scattered in all directions, taking their wounded with them.

While he wasn't about to go into a war zone under-armed, Duffy took the precaution of having the Garand along but stayed slung across his back. If Shiina was nearby as her abscence from the skirmish seemed to indicate, there would be no misunderstanding as to his intent, thus no knife in the dark.

Walking back to faculty housing, he entered the apartment crossing the living room over to an eastward facing window. Gingerly stepping over a nail board, he opened the window.

Calling out, "It's OK Shiina! You can go home now!"

Ten yards into the trees, the ninja chuckled inwardly.

"How ... Ludicrous!"

XXXXX

"You're kidding ... Right?" Yuri laughing. "He actually SAID that?"

Seated about the office, the rest of the Battlefront hooted and cackled over Shiinas' account. Though she too found it amusing, Shiina kept an impassive face, refraining from laughing. She had a rep of serious professionalism to maintain.

"Makes sense," said Takamatsu smiling. "He didn't see you in the fight so it's logical for him to assume you were close by."

"No hostile moves ... of any kind?" Yuri further inquired.

"Just watched from Class As' roof. Rifle stayed on his back. He had a pistol but I doubt he could hit anything at those distances with it. After you, Noda and Takamatsu slipped into B, he left.

"With that," the leader concluded, "we can assume he's not hostile ... for now. All the same, we keep a casual watch. Might need a talk with him though ... "

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	12. Chapter 12

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

Chapter 12: Theology

The talk came a couple days after the hit but initiated by Duffy. While clearing a vent atop Class As' first tier, he noticed Yuri, with Noda, walking to the roofs' railing. Leaning and watching out over the athletic field, they sipped their soft drinks quietly.

Noting it was almost time for lunch break he decided to chat. Securing a bottle of water from the fanny pack on his waist, Jack strode over to the railing, keeping a respectful distance from the Battlefront leader, with her between him and Noda. For his part, Nodas' mind was at the ready but as Yuri showed no sign of concern, he waited.

Looking out with them over the landscape of playing fields and related buildings the gaijin started the conversation up.

"So ... Another day in Purgatory ..."

"Purga ... what?"

"Purgatory ... Roman Catholic term ... Where the souls of the righteous dead go to have whatever residual sin burned out of them before going on to Heaven. Kinda' like hell ... The difference being you get to leave after a while."

"Purg ... a ... tory." She briefly mulled it over. "Sounds sorta' like our Naraka (1) ... You think that's what this is? ... Or hell?"

"Don't believe in Purgatory myself. Bible doesn't mention it," he answered. "As for this being hell ... no. The Book's pretty clear about what hell's like and this ain't it. No ... Hell's ... much worse than this." (Luke 16:19-31, Revelation 20:12-15) (2)

"Bible? ... Heard of it. Kinda' like ... the Koran?"

"Mmmm ... not quite," Duffy chuckled.

Yuri glanced out over the schools' landscape. "So What DO you think this is?"

"It's whatever you make it I guess."

"Whatever I make it? What do you mean?"

"Well ... Take, for instance ... that one." Jack pointed down toward the expanse of the athletic field. "The hyperactive one giving Hinata a hard way to go. Geez! You can hear her all the way up here."

Yuri peered down noting the little pink haired "goth goblin" skirmishing with Hinata, the young mans' protests going totally unheeded.

"Yeah ... Yui."

"Uh huh. Noticed her almost immediately after my ... uh ... 'quarantine' was lifted. Kid's all over the place."

"Yeah ... That she is. Don't know how she got in the Battlefront. Came with the band, I guess."

"I understand she was severly handicapped before coming here. Paralysis wasn't it?"

"Quadriplegic ... could barely move her arms either ... What's this got to do with-"

"So look at her. More alive now dead than when among the living. The simplest things we take for granted are still new and wonderful to her. She's having too much fun. I Doubt she'll be uh ... leaving ... any time in the future."

Yuri, knowing more about Yuis' situation than Jack, still got his point.

"Or look at it from where I'm standing. I take it you uh ... 'left the scene' while still quite young."

"Pretty much as you see me now."

"Me, I left when I was just over 60. Put a lot of wear and tear on this carcass. Gravity starts to creep up on you. Persistant little and not so little aches, pains ... Not to mention sporadic exercise, kidney/gall stones. Then there was cancer."

"Thought it was heart attack."

"The cancer got taken care of years before, no chemo or anything so I was 'lucky'. No, at least I THINK it was heart related in some way ... Chest hurt just before I woke up here.

"You never went through any of the problems you get when you're older, so you feel pretty much the same as you did before your ... demise. Me, I come here with not only those ailments gone but also minus almost thirty pounds and thirty years. I haven't felt this young and alive for ... well ... since my early thirties.

"... and if this be hell, I'll willingly be damned here ..."

He noted the puzzled look on the young womans' face peering at him sideways.

"A line from a 16th century play ... Dr. Faustus (3). About a man who sells his soul to the devil."

"So you ... um ... Catholic?"

"Not for quite some time. I 'escaped' from 'Holy Mother Church' back in '74."

"Escaped? ... How do you 'escape' from something like that?"

"How can you really 'fight' God?"

!?

"Left is a better term ... for something better."

"Better."

"Yeah ... While Catholicism is really big on doctrine, tradition and ritual, it wasn't very good about telling me what IT was. I was informed about IT in a roundabout fashion with IT being buried under what to me was a lot of quasi theological 'noise'."

"IT, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So ... just exactly what is ... IT?"

"Salvation ... redemption."

"Salvation? From what?"

"Broken hearts ... broken world."

"Yeah." Yuris' face clouded as she turned back looking over the campus. "It's broken alright. Even ... this ..."

Her pause was long.

"Why ... Why does it have to be broken? Why does it have to be THIS way!? And why ... why does ... why does God ..."

"Why does God let it be broken?"

"Yes!" Though in full control, Yuris' sudden tension could still be felt. Noda edged closer to her. He and fellow Battlefront members had seen her like this on rare ocassions before, his concern evident.

"You got it! Just why DOES God let it be broken? Why doesn't he just make things right ... end all the krap that's been going on in the world ... AND here? Why-"

"He doesn't LET anything happen ... And the krap will end ... one day."

"So .. Who did? ... WHO let it?"

"We did."

"We-"

"From the very beginning. From the first man and woman to the present day ... We're to blame."

He noted the puzzled looks on the two teens faces.

"Either of you familiar with western theology in any way?"

"You mean like ... " Noda hesitated, "... that Bible of yours and ... Christ-san?

"Yes, exactly." Jack blinked. Up to now, Noda had been silent. Shifting his eyes between them he asked, "both of you Buddhist I take it?"

"Guess so," the girl replied. "Something my parents did. Wasn't very observant myself."

Noda only shrugged.

"So how'd it start?" Yuri enquired. "From your perspective that is."

Duffy drew in a breath, "might take awhile."

"We still have most of lunch period left. Angel won't be snooping around anytime soon."

"OK ... It was at the beginning, after the creation of the world-"

"The Adam and Eve thing?" Noda.

"Yeah. The first man and woman I mentioned before ... They were put in charge of taking care of a beutiful place ... a paradise-" (Genesis 2:15)

"Garden of Eden?"

"Uh huh-"

"Hey Noda!" Yuri exclaimed. "Thought you were Buddhist?"

"Some relatives are Catholic ... Told me some things ...," Noda looked at Jack. "Uh sorry."

"Don't be. You're curious. You wanna' know."

"So what happened?" Though puzzled, Yuri found it interesting Noda would know anything at all about this Christianity thing.

"Well ... they got kicked out of this ... garden. Something about an ... apple?"

"What!?"

"That's the popular symbology. No one knows what kind of tree. They were told by God they could eat the fruit of any tree but one. 'The tree of the knowledge of good and evil'. Unfortunately ... they did." (Genesis 2:16 &amp; 17)

The two younger stared at the older foreigner.

"The point of the story is they were charged with the task of taking care of that paradise. As long as they followed Gods' instructions, they would live forever, eternally young, in perfect health, with God.

"But there was a joker in the deck. Another being ... an angel ..."

He saw the two stiffen up.

"Nothing like what you're up against. No, this was a spirit in total rebellion against God. At one time he was appointed head of all the angels until he and a third of them made a move on God under the delusion they could displace Him ... be like Him. That angel was deposed from his position of authority and has been seeking a way to get back at God and overthrow Him ever since." (Isaiah 14:12-15)

"That how Satan and the demons got started?"

On seeing Duffy nod at Nodas' query, Yuri turned in the young mans' direction.

"Uh ... Yuri ... sorry ... I ..."

"No! Nothing wrong Noda. Just surprised is all. I'm gonna' have to grill you on this later."

"I think he knows a lot more about it than I do."

Jack couldn't help but marvel at Yuri. No mere slip of a girl this one. In spite of her gender and the femininity that went with it, she commanded a small "army" of respectful, even reverential followers. At least half of which comprised of mostly assertive males bigger and stronger than she. The impulsive Noda, no pushover, was constantly at Yuris' side ready to obey and do. And for reasons, Jack was sure, were other than just group/leader loyalty.

Yuri turned back to Duffy. "Go on ... I wanna see what else Noda here ...," she cocked her head toward him grinning, "knows about."

"So Asians do blush," Jack thought as he glanced past Yuri at the young man.

"This rebellious angel, Satan, was in the garden tempting Eve and through her, Adam, into doing what he originally tried against God: Going ones' own way ... Making your own rules and not following that of Gods'. In effect, being your own god so to speak. (Genesis 3:1-7 and 22-24)

"If you meet the Buddha on the road, kill him!" Yuri proclaimed. (4)

"Shakyamuni. Yes. (5)" Jack said. "To heck with convention and strike off on your own ... without taking God into account because, after all, you're your own god."

The last quarter hour was full of surprises for Yuri. Not only talking theology, of all things, with this strange foreigner but Noda seeming a little deeper than what he let on.

"Well, they knew what they did was wrong and hid from God when he appeared to them. God saw right through them and banished them from paradise. (Genesis 3:8-24)

"Now he could have forgiven them and let it go at that but the damage was already done. As they had eaten fruit of 'the tree of knowlege of good and evil', they now knew how to disobey God so their innocence was lost. They had to go. Gods' character will not permit imperfection in his presence."

"And without that perfection?"

"History ... It's one long story of people making bad decisions ... sometimes with the best of intentions and others suffering for it. Always been that way ... And until God comes to fix it once and for all, always will."

"So, as you say, none of this is His fault. None of THIS!?" The Battlefronts' leader did a general sweep of her arm towards the landscape below.

Jack had an idea of what Yuri was getting at before it got to this point. Her face darkening on this last question confirmed it. He decided to cut to the chase or rather hers.

"Hon ... I don't mean to be joking or mean with what I'm about to say ... But what happened to your brother and sisters shouldn't happen to anyone and certainly isn't what one would call to be in the will of God."

"I-"

"God doesn't want anyone to suffer and-"

"Wait a-"

"Those three ... men ... and I'm being charitable in that definition ... who literally turned you and your parents lives upside down ... made choices contrary to what God would have them or anyone do. What they did was damn sadistic and pure dead bang evil.

"They, of their own free will ... chose evil and made others pay for it. For all we know they may still be at it. What happened to you in particular is pretty much what's happening in the world in general."

Yuri stood silent, glaring at Duffy. Noda, for his part, was right next to her alternating his gaze between the two.

"One thing's for sure ... and if it's any consolation to you ..." Jack paused, not only to give himself a breather but also to give Yuri time to take it in fully. She wasn't about to interrupt then. "Those three creatures ... if they've kept their backs toward God, continuing as they have been ... Are headed to a place MUCH worse than this ... Guaranteed!

"Chances are, at least one's already there cursing the day his mother gave him birth ... There WILL be justice in the end." (Revelation 20:11-15)

Though the American had become unexpectedly direct, Yuri could see he didn't do it out of mean spiritedness. She decided on a different tack.

Y'know," she started. "From the way you're talking, I'd think you're working WITH God."

"In a way ... Yes." He noted more than slightly renewed tension on the two young peoples' faces.

"I'm not in cahoots with Angel, if that's what you think." He swept his arm over the campus scene. "Nor am I a part of this set-up ... It's that believers are commanded by God through his word, the Bible, to tell every one they can about what He offers to everyone ... which I haven't really gotten to yet-" (Mark 16:15 and 16, supplemental - Matthew 28:18-20)

"Right now I'm only interested in how something two people did waaaay long ago puts me at fault."

"An inherited debt. Passed down from the first couple to present day. One not even all of us combined can pay, because NONE of us is good enough." (Romans 3:10, 3:23 and Psalms 14:1-3.)

"Hardly seems fair," the girl retorted. "No, it's beyond unreasonable. Just like my ... our-"

"Yours ... Nodas' ... everyones situations ... here and in the world of the living ... all are part of the general situation the universe is in ... Think of it as a congenital illness passed on from one generation in a family to the next. In this case, the family being that of all mankind. For that matter ... the universe ... everything in it." (Romans 5:12)

"That 'illness' being ... what?"

"The inclination to sin ... disobey God. Cause and effect ... entropy, decay ... death." (Romans 5:12-21)

"Original ... sin?"

Jack pointed to Noda. "That's what the Catholics call it ... yes!"

"So let me get this straight," Yuri said, left hand gripping the railing. "God sets things up, puts these two people in charge, right? They mess up, the world goes to hell, and ... we're all to blame?"

"Because we ... everyone living and ... ," he cast his eyes over the school grounds, " ... not living ... all inherited ... share the same character of rebellion against God given to us by the first man and woman. We're born with it, stuck with it. Nothing we or any of us can do to correct it." (Ephesians 2:8 and 9)

Yuri slowly flung up her arms. "It's as I thought. God's unfair. Unreasonable. At least according to your theology ..."

"I said nothing WE can do to correct it."

Battlefronts' leader looked on skeptically. " I suppose only God could ... as if he would ... fat chance."

"He has."

To be continued ...

Notes to the reader:

You're probably wondering, if "Duffy-san" knows so much about things spiritual, why is he stuck with these "lost souls" in this "in between"? (6) Find out in the next chapter!

Be sure to read footnote number six ... THIS is important ...

xxxxx

I would like to thank Pastor Jon Powers, chaplain at Ohio Wesleyan University, for his input during the writing of this chapter.

xxxxx

1\. Naraka - One of the Buddhist names for Purgatory.

2\. Supplemental - Matt 13:41 and 42, 49 and 50. (context Matt 13:24-51), Mark 9:43-48 (context Mark 38-50).

3\. The play, Dr. Faustus by Phillip Marlowe. Also known as The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus. Published in 1604. There's also a film of the play starring Richard Burton and Elisabeth Taylor (Columbia Pictures, 1967.).

4\. The phrase Yuri uses is an example of Linji Yixuans' style of iconoclastic teaching of Chan Buddhism. Something suitable for her frame of mind.

5\. Shakyamuni - One of the names of Gautama Buddha. "The sage of the Shakya people."

6\. While the Duffy character elaborates on the following in chapter 13, I decided to have this "summary" after the end this one instead of the next. Two weeks is too long a wait.

The proceeding is what's known to believers as "the Roman road" as most of the verses are from the Book of Romans.

Romans 3:10-12 - 10) As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are born under.

Romans 5:12 - Wherefore , as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sinbound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

Romans 10:13 - For whosover shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	13. Chapter 13

In God's Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 13: Revelations

"Really ... and just what is it God's done to straighten things out."

"Hara kiri ... Or, as in your Kanji, seppuku."

"What!?"

"Well ... Not a ritual suicide so to speak. Rather what Christ went through."

"That crucifixion thing, right?" Yuris' head cocked to one side. "I've seen pictures ... paintings ... Just what IS THAT about?"

"That salvation/redemption thing I mentioned before." (John 3:16)

"Now you lost me."

"Well, back to the beginning. Just before God evicted the first couple from that paradise, he killed two animals, using the skins to cover their nakedness. This was the first time blood was spilled in order to cover sin ... guilt ... shame ... from the sight of God. (Genesis 3:21-24)

"In the centuries after, the Hebrew people, starting with Abraham (Genesis 22) then through Issac, Jacob, later Moses and Joshua, set up a symbolic system of ritual observance in remembrance. This involved the spilling of animal blood for the covering of sin. The type of creature (Cattle, sheep, doves.) was determined by the magnitude of a particular sinful act. The ritual performed was a token gesture on the part of the sinner showing his sincerity.

"As the ritual would only cover in blood a particular act and being only symbolic, it was only a reminder of what was to come, falling far short of what was really needed." (Hebrews 10:3-4, context Hebrews 10:1-14)

"Kinda like what you said about nothing we can do of ourselves no matter how hard we try?"

"Yes. Like a loan where you're never gonna get enough money to pay it off. All you can do, if at all, is make small payments while the interest piles up. No end to it. All you can do is 'kick the can down the road.' Sorta like the U.S. national debt. Or Japans' for that matter ...

"So what was needed was a one time/for all time settlement. Perfect ... complete, resulting in total removal of guilt for the sin nature hanging over us." (Hebrews 10:14, context Hebrews 10)

"And that would be this Jesus of yours ... right?" Yuris' skepticism more than apparant. "Why's that?"

"The imperfect incomplete can't cover what the perfect complete can. Our sinful nature prevents that. What was needed was that which isn't under that bond. Something totally perfect, without sin." (Hebrews 9:11-15)

"He being the 'son of God' qualified him for it? My aunt talked about him like that."

"You hit the nail on the head, Noda."

"So Jesus wasn't just a man I take it," speculated Yuri. "If he wasn't under this 'sin nature' thing."

"Yuri ... Jesus was ... IS God. (Isaiah 9:6, John 8:58 and 10:30) (1) God coming in the form of man to shoulder the responsibility we ourselves can't (Galatians 1:4). Completely sinless, not under the condition we're in. It was through his death the debt is paid (Colossians 2:13-14). It's through his return from death we'll all live again one day."

"So if Jesus is God ... ," thought Yuri. "Face of the enemy?"

"So he had nothing to answer for? He was completely innocent?"

"It was through His innocence that our guilt could be lifted."

"But if he had nothing to do with the state we're in, WHY did he do it? And if so, why not just 'fix' everything else too?"

"You could say He owed it to himself. What others did with His creation wasn't His fault, but it was His responsibility to set things right. He still had to fix what is His. The Bible mentions more than once, when there was no higher authority to answer to, He swore on Himself (Hebrews 6:13, Genesis 22:16, Isaiah 45:23). It's not in Gods' character to let things go.

"Then there's the fact ... strange as it may sound to you, God loves and cares about us. Not only in our being part of his creation, but also as individuals ... everyone ... me, Noda here, them." Jack swept his arm out over the grounds. "And you Yuri." (Ephesians 2:4-5, 1st John 4:9-11)

"If God ever did care about me or anyone else for that matter, he wouldn't have-"

"Don't blame God Yuri. Blame those three mutants for turning your life into a living hell. They, as well as everyone else will come individually, face to face before the Lord to be judged (John 5:27-29, Heb 9:27). If they've kept their backs on Him ... they'll get theirs." (Ephesians 5:3-7, Galatians 5:19-21 and 6:8)

"As for everything else getting fixed, Gods' word says that will happen eventually." (Revelation 21:4 and 5)

"So why not NOW ... or right after he got killed and came back? Why do we have to wait ... and why here?"

"Remember what I said about history being a long string of people making bad descisions?"

"Yeah."

"Well ... if we're made in the image of God then we have the ability to figure out the difference between right and wrong. God has written it in the hearts of all of us (Romans 2:12-16). We have the ability to make the right ... or wrong ... decisions. Including living correctly and making the ultimate decision ... that of accepting Christs' atonement personally. It's called free will, Yuri." (Proverbs 16:9 and Revelation 3:20)

"Free will ... as in ..."

"Each individual must make the choice for oneself ... To either accept the fact of the blood payment the Lord made for us personally and live accordingly ... or not. Right now, too many folks have ... are ... making the wrong one decision or are trying to ignore it. One day ... when enough people have made the right choice ... The Lord will return, PHYSICALLY setting things straight. Until then ... well ...

"The way things are now ... simplistically put ... That's the way life is. That's the way it is."

"Yeah ... right!"

"Let me put it this way. And I hope you don't get the impression that I'm trying to trivialize what happened to your brother and sisters explaining this ..."

"OK. Go on." Face darkening again.

"When you were little, did you ever break or steal anything? Like say from a neighbor?"

"Hmmm ... yeah."

"What about you Noda?" Duffy smiled. "BEFORE you came here that is."

"Uh ...," the young man looked aside with a sheepish grin.

"OK ... Now ... who paid the damages?"

"Well ... Mom and Dad of course." Yuri answered, Noda giving a nod.

"Why?"

"Why'd they pay for it? Because there was no way I could. Not even with my allowance."

"You had an allowance Yuri?'

"Oh geez," Yuri thought." Noda's back in dense mode."

"So just as you damaged or stole someones' property so the first couple damaged the world. As your parents monetarily paid for what you did, so God ... Jesus ... paid the perfect penalty." (2nd Corinthians 5:21)

"What about my brother and sisters killers?"

"You were disciplined in some way weren't you?"

"Ye ... ss. So what's this got to do with those three sick bastards? Like you say ... For all I know they're still running loose ... hurting ... Bastards! You-"

"Please ... Again ... I'm not trying to make light of what happened to your family. Just trying to make a point."

Yuri calmed a bit, left hand again gripping the railing.

"I'm also not trying to argue or score talking points. This is about something I'd like everyone to know about. It's important.

"Did it take awhile for your parents to come up with a fitting punishment?"

"About a day or two ... Got grounded ... other things."

"So it's going to take awhile before those three will see justice. The world is full of those who 'got away with it'. And you're right in thinking justice delayed is justice denied ... Those three WILL pay in the end."

"Won't bring my brother and sisters back."

"Though your neighbor was compensated he still had to cope with the damages somehow. Just as you have to with your situation and-"

"The neighbor fixed things with the money he got from my parents, my-"

"You WILL see your brother and sisters again, Yuri. Right now they're safe with the Lord ... happier now than they've ever been. I don't think they'd want you to miss out on what they're experiencing." (1st Thessalonians 4:13-18)

Yuri slowly turned again toward the lower campus both hands now gripping the railing. Noda, on full alert, held tightly to his halberd. For his part Jack kept a mental eye on Noda as he unobtrusively hooked his right thumb in his belt, a preliminary to drawing the .45.

Jack heard the Battlefront leader curse softly. "Damn ... Damn ... this place ... "

"I don't usually tell many people this ... I had two sisters I never met. One before me ... the other after. Both died at birth. They didn't have to go through life ... through that ... this ... krap. I know it's not the same but I think I have a faint idea how you feel. You at least knew yours. I envy you for that."

Stepping away from the railing, Yuri slowly relaxed. Looking straight at Duffy she remarked, "one would think you're trying to get me to disappear."

"Far from it. Don't like the idea of anyone going into eternity without the salvation Christ offers ... I also don't want anyone saying I didn't tell them about it when it's my time to be judged." (Matthew 25:31-46, 2nd Corinthians 5:10)

"Into eternity ... OK ... If you know so much about this salvation thing ... " She took a long pause. "Then ... Why are YOU here?"

"Oh?"

"Why aren't you in Heaven right now with your God?"

Though it seemed his turn to grip the railing, Duffy didn't. A wry non-grin spread across the left side of his face.

"That's something I've given a lot of thought about since I came here. I think I've come up with a couple possible answers."

"Really? ... OKay ... ." Yuri was always looking for some light to be shed on the present situation. Maybe the past half hour wasn't a waste to her after all. Maybe this foreigner might have some insight.

"The first is, if ... that's a big IF...if this 'place' is based supernaturally ... if it's 'valid' though extra-Biblical ... Then God has his hand in this. Maybe I'm being judged right now ... A trial of sorts. Who knows? Maybe this is a version of the 'valley of the shadow' the Bible mentions (Psalm 23:4, context Psalm 23:1-6).

"I don't think this is the punishment of hell. It's too mild in comparison to the Biblical descriptions of it." (Matthew 13:41-42, 49-50 and 25:41) (2)

"Say if it is hell or this ... what was it? ... Purgatory ... then what?"

"I wasn't what God would have me to be."

The two younger looked at Duffy quizzically.

"I know. From what I told you previous, you'd think I was bucking for sainthood. Heh ... Far from it.

"No ... Though I had this knowledge of God ... Though I knew of his offer of forgiveness and salvation ... I just wouldn't live it."

"How do you mean? After all, if you knew of what this Jesus did for you ... everyone ... why wouldn't you get to Heaven and all?"

"The word of God also teaches that when one is, as they say ... 'saved' ... You're to live in such a way as to be an example to others ... I didn't." (Acts 26:20)

"Hypocrisy?"

"Yes ... in spades. Salvation involves living as God would have you. A thing called repentance. An active turning away from our sin nature ... not letting our baser selves control us. It involves putting our backs on sinful acts while countering every evil thought through prayer, faith and confidence in that God will help you to resist. Through that, one gains strength and the will to live a believers' life (Ezekiel 18:30, Matthew 3:8).

"I haven't. In spite of what I know, I turned from God, living mainly for myself. Indulging in what I could afford and yearning for what I couldn't. This cut me off from Him ... The same mistake done by the first humans ... I did. The one we all do (Galatians 5:19-23).

"The only explanation ... and that's all it is ... not a defense or an excuse ... Is that as a fallible human being, I do what fallible human beings do ... Being fallible. The fault ... the blame are all mine."

"So what's the other explanation?"

"Maybe simpler. Say I'm not dead somehow. Maybe this is a very long and detailed near death experience or waking dream I'm having. For all I know, I could be lying somewhere in a coma hashing out this ... amazing fantasy ... to pass the time. I could think up all sorts of sci-fi scenarios from secret government projects to the pharmacist messing up my prescription.

"The fact the Bible doesn't mention anything like this or a 'purgatory' for that matter, leads me to conclude that this may not be supernatural in any way.

"For me, supernatural or not ... Wether I'm at the steps to the gates of Heaven or something else ... I haven't faced Gods' judgement yet. I have not yet been face to face with Him. I still have a chance ... Both in having acknowledged what He's done for me ... and living accordingly." (Romans 6:1-6) (3)

"So ... You a praying man?"

A large grin broke across Duffys' face.

"Hon, you and that Brigade of yours-"

Nodas' snickering was cut off sharply by a soft elbow jab from Yuri.

"-er ... Battlefront ... are enough to put the fear of God in anybody. When I saw you and your bunch barreling off that entrance bridge the second night I was here ... with all those wonderful toys I might add ... I didn't know what to think. Like I said, it's up in the air as to what I've been dropped into.

"Right after, Angel shows up with her sci-fi weirdness ... I started thinking I was a protagonist in the middle of a bad anime that never ends."

"Yeah ... Too bad we don't have an audience we can knowingly wink at."

Turning in the direction of the lower campus, Duffy held his arms straight out from his sides.

"Hey! ... Anybody!? ... In the audience! ... Yeah, you! ... Mind dropping your popcorn 'n gettin' your sorry posterior up here to the screen n' clue us in as to what's going on?"

xxxxx

He could be heard below by some passersby. Two of which, Fujimaki and Oyama, looked up.

"Geez! What's the crazy gaijin going on about?" Asked a confused Fujimaki.

"No idea ... Yurippe and Noda seem amused ..."

xxxxx

The American turned back to his two conversationalists, hands hitting his thighs with a slap.

"Didn't think so ... So much for breaking the fourth wall ..."

"I'm gonna ask the same question for a different reason. Knowing ostensibly why this place exists ... Why ARE you here? You don't have to say anything. A lot in the Battlefront haven't said anything personal about themselves either. It's enough to know they're with us."

"You recruiting?" Smiling.

"No, just curious. It's not like anyone comes here without weight of some kind. You've played it close to the vest, probably for personal reasons. I respect that."

Jack thought but a moment.

"Remember our little discussion? The one after the break-in?" Duffy again smiled at Noda who again looked away. "I said my life had its' ups and downs. Let's just say that when I was a kid, one of those 'downs' I let affect me later in life. Led to some descisions ... regrets I'd soon not go into for the time being."

"Good enough I guess. Don't wanna' talk about it ... I'll take your word for it." This partly confirmed to Yuri that Duffy wasn't here by accident or mystery.

"I'm still flummoxed as to why THIS place. I certainly don't fit the demographic. The only connections I can possibly think of are minor ... I'm a casual student of history and I've some Japanese media in my vid collection. Other than that ..."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. See also Philippians 2:5-11 and Colossians 1:13-17.

2\. See also Mark 9:43, 2 Peter 2:4 and Rev 19:20.

3\. The proceeding is a repeat of "the Roman road" (Most of the verses are from the Book of Romans.) from after the end of Chapter 12. This pretty much explains the plan of salvation God has provided for the individual.

Romans 3:10-12 - 10) As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are born under.

Romans 5:12 - Wherefore , as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sinbound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

Romans 10:13 - For whosover shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

xxxxx

Again, I would like to thank Pastor Jon Powers, Chaplain of Ohio Wesleyan University, for his input during the writing of Chapters 12 and 13 of In Gods' Good Time.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	14. Chapter 14

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 14: Doing Business

Looking at his watch he said, "still some time 'fore Angel comes looking to hustle people off to class."

"Best we get back to 'Safe and Sound', Yurippe."

"In a minute." Yuri turned from Noda back to Duffy. "Y'know, I had no idea I'd be talking so much theology of any kind with anyone today or any day. Least of all you."

"Neither did I. The Purgatory remark was only a conversation starter."

"Or a conversion starter," the Front leader returned a knowing grin. "So what was it you DID want to talk about?"

Jack reached into the fanny pack, drawing out some metal objects with a couple sheets of paper.

"Wondering if we could discuss business."

"Business ..."

"Yes."

"As in ... " Her eyes widened slightly as they fell on the articles in Duffys' hand.

"I figure you don't really need ALL those meal tickets you uh ... aquire on your raids. Your school accounts should cover meals. My guess is they're going to someone else."

"Someone ... else?"

"Your group combined couldn't possibly eat all that food, not even with Matsushita. I understand he can be pretty carnivorous."

"Yeah," laughed Noda. "You gotta watch your hands around him when he's eating!"

"And that someone else would be ... ?"

"The ones' procuring your guns 'n ammo."

Yuri kept herself deadpan inscrutible.

"I've noticed from time to time, folks in work coveralls who don't seem to be part of the regular maintenance staff. No lanyard ID or anything ... Mostly see 'em along with that Saitou fellow in cafeteria or food court. Except for that one bearded, older looking gentleman, they seem to be a bit on the young side to be staff. They take great pains to avoid Angel too. My guess is they're the ones making your goodies.

"As you know, my job requires me being all over the grounds. In several places, I've found trap doors over shafts leading down to passages below. The one under the gym stage for instance. Sometimes I hear the sound of machinery coming from below.

"Having seen that mallet trap of yours in action, I've no doubt there may be other nasties ready to spring below. Not wanting to get clobbered ... well ... I know where I'm not welcome. Mama didn't raise no fools ..."

"You mentioned something about business."

"Yes. I've found as I'm sure you already have, that one can make things or rather parts of things from the very dirt this place stands on. Though I've been experimenting at my place, I know I have a long way to go.

"In the meantime, I want to keep in practice. Which means I'll be expending some ammo. As I'm not a chemist or metalurgist, I was wondering if we could work out some trade.

"While I'm being paid reasonably well, there's little opportunity to spend it aside from the more expensive cafeteria dishes. If possible, maybe Takayama could work out funds transfer, or perhaps I could just pay you off in meal tickets ... Could take a little pressure off in regard to those raids you pull."

Yuri took a quick glance at Noda, the campus, then back to Duffy.

"I'll ... see what I can do. Can't promise anything though. As for that ...," she pointed at the objects Jack held.

He handed the things and paper to the Battlefront leader.

"These are examples of what I'm looking for with the specs. Prices I've estimated are based on American retail calculated in yen according to the exchange rate I last remember. I've added extra for any difference. Of course inform me before going ahead."

Yuri briefly examined the sheet and objects before pocketing them. Cha would know more about it and maybe shed more light on Duffy-san.

"I'll call in a day or so and let you know one way or the other."

xxxxx

"Honest Yurippe. I keep telling you ... He knows a lot more about that religion of his than I ever have. I learned more about it in that talk we ... you ... had yesterday than in all the times my aunt was uh ... " Noda turned to a figure seated across the desk from Yuri. "What's that word again?"

"Evangelizing."

Yuri swiveled in the desk chair toward the answerer. "What do you make of it?"

"When my wife and I searched for that 'perfect world', we ran across all sorts of beliefs. This one's unique in its' uh ... exclusivity... yet ... inclusiveness."

"?"

"No reincarnation. Only one way to God, heaven ... nirvana, whatever. Dependence on a personal God who takes an active interest in you as an individual (Romans 8:28). They're compelled, at least the observant ones, by what their uh ... Bible ... says to tell any and everyone of their beliefs (Mark 16:15, 2nd Timothy 4:2). Open to all and nothing passive about it. As it's seemingly based on non-violence I MIGHT doubt Angel's in on it in any way. May not have anything to do with the god we're up against ..."

"Well ... It really is a weird religion this Christianity thing. I swear ... At one point I thought he was trying to get Noda and I to disappear ... obliterated ... If we ... How'd he say it ... get saved? Yeah ... the 'salvation thing' he mentioned." (John 3:16, See also footnote 3 in Chapter 13.)

"Yeah ... 'getting saved' is what some of them call it. Others say 'born again'."

"'Born again'?"

"Being a changed person," explained Cha. (John 3:7 and 2nd Corinthians 5:17)

"I didn't quite exactly get what one would be 'getting saved' from. What exactly-"

"From being forever tormented in hell ... with the devil ... demons ... or something ... With no chance of getting out ... Separated from God for eternity ... I think ... ." (Matt 10:28, 1st John 5:18, 2nd Peter 2:4) (1)

"Darn it Noda! There you go again! You keep saying you don't know much about it then you come up with something like that."

"Honest Yuri! Just little bits 'n pieces from what I heard ... The way relatives put it ... In one ear 'n out the other."

"Be nice if you remembered more."

The halberd wielder only shrugged in reply.

"But then," the Front leader turned back to Cha. "You seem to know quite a lot about it yourself."

"Not really much more than Noda here. You could always talk further with Duffy-san about it, " suggested Cha.

"Hmm ... I don't know ..."

"There's some litturature in the library along with copies of that Bible of theirs."

"Well ... It's too weird for me," said Yuri. "I ... we ... have enough of the spiritual dealing with Angel and this place."

"Speaking of which," Cha interjected. "You think he's possibly working with Angel in SOME way? It'd really be strange dealing with him as he proposed if that's the case."

"No, not really. The only times any of us see him with Angel are incidental ... they don't talk much. Says he finds her strange and difficult to talk with."

"Hey! Maybe he could get her uh ... 'saved' and she'd get obliterated."

"Big help Noda," said Yuri as she eyed him with that goofy smile on his face. As he was on the desks' side opposite, he was out of slug range.

"All the same, you think it's wise to do business with him? We are talking munitions after all."

"I've some doubt but ... yes. As you as well as he said: They're told in that book of theirs to spread the word on their beliefs (Matt 28:19, Mark 16:15, ) It's probably not out any motivation to help Angel though I've already told everyone here to be on guard about him talking religion. That and he stated ... emphatically I might add ... He doesn't believe this place has any spiritual/theological basis ... that is ... none that he knows of.

"Then there's also the fact he doesn't have any powers or abilities like Angel. He's never made a move against us or displayed any hostility. If he's a threat, he's a very friendly one which might be the possibility. No ... For now ... If anyone's a wild card it would still be Angel."

"I find it interesting he was able to suss out the connection with the Guild and the meal tickets."

"He may not be Japanese, but he's no fool, Cha."

"So ... we go ahead?"

"Yes," Yuri declared. "Would be good to supplement our supply of meal tickets. Be nice every now and then NOT to have to do a raid. Build a reserve ... take some of the pressure off ... plan other operations ... So ... Think you can fill that order?"

"Definitely, With a little tweaking I know we can."

"Oh?"

"I find these cartridges interesting," said the machinist pointing to the objects on the desk. "Take the long one for instance. M1 .30 Ball ... Also known as the 'thirty ought six' ... .30 caliber, adopted by the U.S. military in 1906. The 7.62 millimeter Matsushita uses in his MG3 is a derivative of this.

"From the description Shiina gave me of his rifle, I think he has an M1A1 Garand semi-auto. The kind the Americans used during the War In the Pacific and Korea. Our own JSDF had it for a time after the war.

"And this one," Cha picked up the wider, shorter one. ".45 ACP ... stands for Automatic Colt Pistol. Not like the nine millies some of you have. Shiina also said he has the hammer cocked back all the time. My guess is he carries a Colt/Browning derivative of some kind. Like TKs' Hi-Power it's designed for carry with the hammer back, safety on, so's to have it in a safe but ready condition.

"From what I gather, when it comes to guns ... Duffy-san is strictly traditional old school GI.

"GI?"

"American military slang referring to their equipment. Means 'general issue'. Soon came to mean the men themselves."

"So that's why they were called GIs?"

Both machinist and leader looked over at Noda, Yuri shaking her head.

"So tell him we can fill this in a few days. We're gonna have to up the price to ...," Cha scribbled a figure on one of the sheets, "... this on subsequent orders. We can let this one go on his quote as he's a ... uh ... 'first time customer'."

Let's see," Yuri thought aloud. "From what we know of his comings and goings, he should be at his place in about an hour ... I'll call him then."

xxxxx

It was Friday, three days after Yuri phoned him of the orders' approval. He was only about ten minutes from having gotten back from work when his doorbell rang.

Cautiously moving to the side of the door, pistol in hand, he called out, "who is it?"

"Your special order from the Guild. We deliver!"

After passing a hand over the peep lense and nothing crashing through, he chanced a look-see. In the hallway stood a lone bearded figure Jack had, up to now, known only at a furtive distance. Holding five small boxes and a shallow wooden crate at his feet. Holstering the Colt, he turned the knob.

"Well hi," Jack greeted, slowly opening the door. "Didn't expect it to be filled so soon."

"Just a simple matter of getting to it."

"So come on in," the American invited. "Just set those boxes on the table ... I'll get this ..."

The man placed the five 50 round boxes of .45 ACP on the living room table as Jack lugged in the 1000 round case of .30'06. Setting the case on one of the chairs, he turned to his guest extending his hand in friendly greeting.

"Jack's the name ... I take it you must be Cha ..."

xxxxx

"He ... invited you in? Just like that?"

"Pardon the pun but he was very open about it. Like he had nothing at all to hide."

"Unless," Yuri speculated, "what he had to hide was already hidden. He didn't act strange or nervous?"

"Not at all. In fact, we talked shop for quite awhile."

"Talked ... 'shop'?"

"Yes. He has a reasonably extensive knowlege of firearms. You know, he actually worked for a time at a gun store/target range."

"Really? His file doesn't say a thing about past work experience."

"Not important here ... He also lent me these."

Cha placed a couple trade paperback sized books on the desk. Yuris' eyes widened slightly as she saw the covers. Picking one up, she leafed through it stopping every so often on seeing something familiar.

"My Romanjis' a bit rusty but I can see what they're about. Think you'll find them useful?"

"They're a couple of Haynes' firearms manuals. 'Exploded' drawings of various guns. Quite a few of them I never worked with. They don't give exact measurement dimensions on parts but I can now at least know what the components look like. With a little tweaking ...

"I find it interesting he opened up to you like that," said Yuri. "Why would that be?"

"Some guys find it easier talking with other guys."

"It's a guy thing Yurippe," quipped Noda.

Yuri decided to ignore the halberd carrying, would-be comedian.

"He didn't mention anything about God or try to ..."

"Not a thing. Though I did notice a few shelves of theological books and a copy of that bible of theirs sitting on the table. Looked kind of strange sitting next to those boxes of .45."

"Anything else about his place?"

"Well, he did show me around. He actually uses a sleeping bag on the floor. Can't use a bed. Says it hurts his back.

"Another thing ..."

"Oh?"

"He certainly likes his movies ..."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. See also Matthew 25:34-40 and 41-46, 1st Peter 5:8, Rev 12:9 and 20:10-15.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase


	15. Chapter 15

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 15: A Snake In Eden

"Please! Naoi-san! I ... I didn't mean to, I-"

The loud smack of a back hand impacting on an anxious face echoed across the top of Class C. The target automatically slumped to the roof, it being part of the drill he had been through many times before. Naoi-san was having one of his periodic fits of rage and the NPC, in his limited way, realized it best to "take it" and let it pass.

The student council Vice President pushed up on the bill of his cap as he, leering crookedly, looked down on the cowering figure. What had originally been a tasteless chore in maintaining balance while stranded in this "in between" had slowly morphed into the deepest of pleasures. He now more than understood why bullies took such satisfaction. That feeling of power over others ...

"Whether you meant it or not matters little if at all. What does matter is you're here, I'm here ...

"AND WITH THAT!"

The antagonist raised his right foot, about to send a stomping, forward kick into the hapless target. It enraged him as he saw the boy raise his arm in protection. Then again, Naoi would have been enraged if the kid didn't. Whether they took it like the stupified cattle they were or put up resistance, the bully would never be pleased. Their very existence pissed him off to no end and that HE ... GOD! ... had to put up with it. At least, for the moment, he'd be compensated.

The kick never came.

Ayoto Naoi gagged as his collar "punched" his adams apple on being yanked abruptly and violently back, almost falling in the rearward stumble. A rough hand spun him round then grabbed the front of his collar, jerking him forward ... Into the eyes of a very hostile looking foreigner.

Duffy turned to the would-be victim sprawled on the roofs' tarmac.

"Get outta' here kid," the man commanded. "Me 'n the veep here's got things to discuss."

The now relieved victim struggled up. Dashing to the door, the 'droid' took a quick last look and ducked inside.

"Y'know ... ," Jack noted the NPCs' exit and turned his gaze back to the momentarily subdued student Vice President. "I've had my eye on you off and on for the past few weeks. It's a pretty good act you put on ... making like one of the walking dead 'n all. I see you going through the motions, almost no variation in your routine ... almost. And that's what gave you away. You know ... little things ... like your not eating the same thing every Tuesday at lunch ... that sorta' thing-"

"Why ... why would you-"

Hand tightened on the collar, choking off Naois' utterance.

"Quiet! ... You had your say while knocking that kid around. As for my watching you, nothing personal ... til now. Just something I do to pass the time while working. You'd be surprised how many zombies here that really aren't. Everybody here has their own way of coping with this wierd set-up. Some, like you, try to pass themselves off as part of the scenery. Up til now, you were just one of the 'fake outs' I happened to notice and nothing more.

"So here I am, at the other end of the roof working on the air conditioning, when I see you and this other kid arrive and you start giving him a hard way to go-"

"It's not like they're real people or anything! They can't really-"

With a gasp, Naoi felt both hands on his collar, now lifting him up, so much so, the young man stood on his toes.

"I ... said ... shut ... the hell ... UP!

"Real or not ... don't matter ... What is real is ... I ... DON'T ... LIKE ... BULLIES ... Never did. And you sir ... are a bully.

"Now maybe your being such a secret little prick is your way of counter acting being such an outwardly model student ... maintaining equilibrium so to speak ... so's ya won't disappear 'n all. Then again, it could be you're just a useless punk who gets his jollies beating up on people.

"Either way or whatever ... You better make sure the NEXT time you go pushing someone around, that I'm not within earshot ... 'Cause if I catch you hurting someone again ... real or otherwise ... I'm gonna' ... KICK ... YOUR ... ASS!

Duffy shoved the diminutive bully away.

"Now git outta' here."

Gaining his balance and backing up a few feet, Naoi faced Duffy. He was always careful about using his 'talent', so far, on only NPCs. He wasn't sure how it would work on his fellow 'genuines'. Without thinking, he decided to try it on the foreigner.

"So," began the Vice President as he lowered his voice in beginning the procedure. "A sense of justice is it? I suppose it fair to say that you may have been a past victim of bullying yourself."

You don't know the half of it, kid.

"And it's been a source of regret you didn't deal with it in a better manner than in the past."

Yeah. Could have handled it better. Should have kicked more ass back then than I did. Hell, half the people who gave me a hard time, I could have taken easily. God, I was such a wimp then!

"Fear, doubt ... and possibly other things ... That feeling of helplessness ... powerless ..."

I know what you mean. Why ... Why am I having trouble focusing? What's this kid-

"Maybe you were in situations beyond your control. Situations caused by those older ... parents ... teachers ... maybe? Authority figures of some kind ..."

Oh yeah ... those bastards ... in that ... place. The drugs ... abuse ... mind games ... the- Wait a sec ... Well HELL!

"What they did ... You'd like to correct that ... wouldn't you? You'd- URK!"

Duffy closed the few feet separating them inhumanly fast and Naoi felt himself being jerked off his feet a second time. The enraged foreigner holding the collar in a viselike grip, their eyes only inches apart.

"So that's it! I was wondering how a runt like you could beat that kid around. He looked like he could mop the floor with you yet you had him begging. I could see you're no martial artist with the way you were gonna' kick him ...

"Power of suggestion ... Yeah ...hypnosis of some kind or other. Gotta' admit. You almost had me kid ..."

The thought of another attempt flashed through Naois' mind but he thought the better of it. The foreigners' hazel eyes bespoke the cold rage seething behind them. Telling him the man had past experience with this kind of power ... An experience that DID NOT AT ALL go well for him. And he was on the verge of taking it out on Naoi!

"How? ... How is it ... you ..."

"Never you mind, kid ... Not important."

The grip tightened.

"What is important is ... I'm on to you."

"!?"

"What's also important is what I'm putting on top of my first warning ... "

The piercing eyes bore deep into those of the student Vice President, DARING him to make another attempt at mesmerisation.

"If you should ever ... EVER! ... try that shit on me again ... If you ever even hint at it ... I ... WILL ... KILL ... YOU ... In the most excriutiating and graphic a manner possible.

"Oh sure. It's true that's only a waste of time here, being what this place is and all ... but that's not all there'd be to it. Oh no. There's also the fun part after.

Naois' eyes widened.

"I'll toss what's left of ya' in a contemplation room and leave you there ... WITH THE DOOR WELDED SHUT!"

"!"

Jack pushed his face even closer to that of the would-be mesmerist, noses almost touching.

"With only your sick little thoughts to keep you company ... FOR-EV-ER!"

Shoving the kid away, he watched as the young man stumbled and fell on his posterior. Duffy leaned forward, his right index finger pointing between the boys' eyes.

"I reiterate ... This is not a threat ... This is not a promise ... It is a WARNING.

"Now git!"

Ayoto wasted no time in picking himself up and departing. At the door, he took one last dreading look at the seething figure, its' right hand now at its' side, thumb hooked in the belt.

xxxxx

Ayoto hurried down the stairs as if the very demons of hell were following. Frequently glancing back, the thought of the vengeful angel on the roof at the forefront of his mind.

"How was that gaijin able to fend me off like that!?"

He knew there was the possibility of resistance but, so ... violent. It seemed it was all the American could do to keep from hammering the young man into the buildings' roof. The would-be mesmerist was lucky to get off as lightly as he did and more than knew it.

Yes, it was the first time he actually tried it on a sentient human ... almost succeeding.

"Went too far, too fast," he thought. "Must take it slower ... Study more ... refine my technique. He'll pay ... They'll ... ALL pay. Yes ... study ... refine!"

xxxxx

If the kid was armed, he wondered if Naoi might draw on him and held his stance, watching the young man leave. As it was, Naoi scuttled through and was gone.

He waited over a minute, keeping his eye on the door in case the Vice President returned.

"Heh ... ," calming down. "Too many movies ... westerns ... Yeah ... Too ... many ..."

Knees shaking, his legs wobbled, threatening to collapse out from under.

Staggering, Duffy, with right arm, leaned against an AC unit, other hand to his head.

"Oh God ... headache ... Hurts like hell! Little bastard almost had me."

Slumping down, he turned and sat, his back to the unit. Holding his head with both hands, he softly rocked back and forth in an attempt at willing the pain away.

"Kid's a menace ... Gotta' keep an eye on him ... Can't let my guard down ... Can't let him ... THEM! ... get to me.

"THEM! The bastards! ... Why ... Mommy? ... Daddy? ... why ... Why did you send me there? ... That ... place? ...Why did you let them ... I know I wasn't like the other kids ... I know I was ... different ... but ... What did I do that was ... What did I do to deserve ...

"Oh God ... dear Jesus ... why ... Why did it happen ... to me ... What did I do to deserve it? ... And why am I in THIS place now? Maybe this actually is hell ... IS this hell, Lord? Maybe ... "

xxxxx

Standing but a few feet away, a silent, stealthy presence watched protectively as the man, now oblivious to his surroundings, coped with his mental as well as physical pain. The apparition reached out, wanting to put a comforting hand on a shoulder but heistated, long practice of being unseen preventing.

Turning, the wraith went over the retaining rails to the roofs' edge and waited. On seeing Naoi making a hasty exit from the building and wending his way in the dorms direction, it slipped over, quickly climbing down.

Yuri had to know.

xxxxx

After a cautious trip down to Class Cs' top floor, Duffy, legs still unsteady, put his head around the corner and scanned the hall for signs of his new enemy.

"Are you all right?"

Heart in mouth, Jack stiffened then relaxed. No, not Naois' voice in the questioning.

Turning, his eyes beheld the slight, silver-white haired form of the "angelic" one.

"Nothing wrong hon, I'm fine."

Kanade could see the man was sweating, nervous. Blinking once, she inquired further.

"Are you sure? I saw Naoi-san leaving the roof. He seemed quite fearful."

"He oughta' be," Jack replyed ominously. "If he's any smart he'd ... better be."

"Was there a problem with him?"

Duffy sourly chuckled within over the young ladys' understatement. He countered with a question of his own.

"Are you ... ," apprehension building, "working with him ... in any way?"

"Only in matters dealing with student affairs, nothing more."

"You know he's a real person, don't you? Not one of-"

"The non-entities? Yes. Though he has hidden himself quite well."

"I take it then you know of his ability ... what he can do?"

"I am aware of his powers of manipulation and how far he can go. I have taken measures to counter them. It appears you have as well."

The man blinked hard against the now dull ache above and behind his eyes. Yes ... when one realizes what's happening ... is mad enough.

"Just plain cussed meanness hon," was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"If you are all right, then I must go. Business to attend to."

Duffy let her pass, giving her a few seconds before starting off on his own.

xxxxx

Making his way to his apartment on now steady legs, he entered and immediately went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Opening it, he grabbed the bottle of aspirin.

He looked down at the two tablets, quickly adding a third, then, slumping in the barcalounger, rubbed his temples against the receding ache.

"That ... Damn kid. Almost had me ... DID have me. DAMN! I thought I'd forgotten that ... hell. Put it outta' my mind best I could. Little bastard brought those things back ... In freakin' living color! Man, I don't wanna' remember that hell ... that ... place ... Little scumbag brought it all ... back!"

A real enemy this time. Maybe. If the punk tried to cause trouble later, he'd know what to do.

For a start, he reached for the phone.

xxxxx

Phone to her ear, Yuri alternately switched her vision from the cieling to the ninja seated on the other side of the desk. It was but only a half hour between when Shiina informed her and Duffys' call.

"Anything more you can tell me of him?"

"Only what I said before ... That he's been masquerading as an NPC and that there's something strange about him," Yuri explained. "I've given orders to casually observe and have as little contact as possible."

"Well I TOLD you what's strange about him."

"That you did," the Front leader replied. "We only had a vague idea of what he could do. For all we know, you're the first non-NPC he's tried it on."

"Like I said, it didn't go well for him ... or me. You watch it around that guy, y'hear?"

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Another thing."

"Oh?"

"I ran into Tachibana right after."

"Really ..."

"Seems she knows about him, probably more than you or I. Except for student business, she says she's not working with him and is leery of him too."

"That's good to know."

"Hey, one wild card at a time, right?"

"You got it!" Yuri exclaimed. "Again, thanks for the info."

"No prob, talk to ya' later."

The Front leader set the phones' reciever in its' cradle and looked over at Shiina.

"Anything to add?"

"As I said before," the ninja began in reiteration, "I spotted Naoi and the NPC from the library roof and Duffy-san moving up on them. I got over just as the gaijin started on Naoi."

"And it looked like Naoi was getting the better of him?"

"I was about to jump in when ... He rallied ... exploded."

"He was that mad, right?"

"Yes. And Naoi frightend. He was quick to leave."

The ninja girl glanced downward for a moment then back up.

"After Naoi left, Duffy-san looked like he was in terrible pain. Was on the ground holding his head. I stayed awhile longer ... made sure he was alright and that Naoi had left the area ... Then came straight here."

Yuri felt Shiina might be leaving something out but couldn't put a finger on it.

"You really like that old foreigner, don't you?"

"I respect him, nothing more."

Looking into the burgundy eyes of the tracker, the Front leader could tell it was so.

xxxxx

Shiina WAS holding out, having made no mention of what she overheard while Duffy had been talking to himself. As it was always Yuris' policy of any personal info be submitted by the person him/herself, Shiina felt she was in no betrayal by with-holding.

Leaving the office, Shiina thought on what she overheard Duffy say in his anguish.

Everyone here was broken in some way. Having dark corners in their minds they would as soon not see illuminated. The way the man carried on to himself proved how heavy the burden he carried. And the weight ... HEAVY. She hoped he would find a way to lighten it.

As for her, one of the ways she found to ease her own came in with several others as she was leaving. A sidelong glance at the group held no significance to them but for one.

The significance being: Tonight. Again! You. Me. Usual place. Not neccessarily ... the usual.

To the "object of her affections" it was: Be there ... OR ELSE!

xxxxx

It was the alternate night of a jog instead of a brisk walk and Duffy had no intention of varying his routine. The discovery of a possible adversary was not going to deterr him. He decided if Naoi made another psychic move on him, he'd forego the excriutiating torture he proclaimed before and just put the kid "on ice" by incarcerating him in a contemplation room ... After, of course, a 1050 feet per second, cranial injection of 230 grains semi-jacketed hollow point.

To say Jack was furious, was an understatement. He, however, decided on playing it smart, kool and not let it get the better of him. Maybe he would catch that kid bullying others. Maybe that bullying would be a trap to sucker him in. Would others be in on it with the little Svengali?

Unlike Yuri, he had no compunction about shooting anyone, NPC or human who might assist the kid. A human shield, willing or otherwise was still a weapon that had to be taken out. None of that Blackhawk Down krap for him!

Passing by the gym building, he was brought up short.

A rear door was ajar. He distincly remembered having locked it earlier in the day.

Though off duty, Jack still carried his work radio.

"83 to 85."

"Go ahead," voice of the co-worker NPC, Kaji in response.

"Just noticed the northeast rear door to the gym is open ... Gonna' check it out inside."

"Probably one of the kids. Making a note of it, 85 clear."

He doubted it had anything to do with Naoi. He was sure it was too soon for any possible retaliation and the gym just wasn't the student Vice Pres' thing.

"Probably Takamatsu working out," he thought. The young mans' extra 'phys ed' after closing was one of the things Duffy purposely overlooked in regard to the kids. "Have to talk to him about such carelessness."

Nevertheless, Jack drew the Officers' Model Colt from its holster before entering.

Walking past the locker rooms, he glanced into the weight room. Lights off and no Takamatsu to be seen. Duffy proceeded to the gym proper. Might as well see if everything else was in order. Making a circuit of the vast space he came upon an open storage room door by the stage. The one with an HVAC unit toward the back.

Backtracking a distance, Duffy plugged in the earpiece to his radio.

"83 to 85," he whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Probably nothing but I also found the door to storage room 4 open. Gonna' check it out."

"Noted. 85 clear."

Quietly walking up, Jack quickly reached around, snapping on the storage room light. A rustling sound came from the behind the HVAC unit.

He wasn't about to just rush in. Back to the wall and off to the side he held the pistol at his side, pointed down. Though a thin possibility it MIGHT be Naoi, he wasn't going to take the risk of pointing a gun at an innocent.

Something on the floor caught his eye while taking a quick glance in. A mechanical wind up toy of a cat. He'd seen several tucked away in there before and thinking none of it, put the minor anomoly out of his mind.

"Okay ... Whoever it is ... Come on out ... Not gonna' hurt ya ... Just you're not supposed to be here after hours."

"Uh ... Duffy-san?" A male voice in response.

"... Yeah?"

A young man slowly sidled out from behind the HVAC, embarrassed look on his face, followed by an equally flustered ... Eri Shiina(!?), both hastily buttoning, straightening out their ruffled clothing.

"Oh ... Geez! ... Uh ... Sorry kids." Quickly holstering the Colt, Jack turned and beat a hasty retreat. " ... um ... Thought it was ... something else ... uh ... Carry on! ... I guess ..."

xxxxx

The two would-be lovers stood stock still, not making a move as they heard the receding footsteps of the American. Breaking out of her stupefaction first, the ninja girl quickly moved to the door. Noting Duffys' exit from the gym, she softly closed it while snapping the light switch.

She was on him so breathtakingly fast, he could only feel her approach. Feminine arms coiled about him in a constrictors' embrace, preventing movement.

"Guess I ... forgot to ... close the ... door?" His nervousness evident.

"Idiot! ... Moron!" Exclaiming low and breathlessly. "This is just so ...!"

Still holding him in irresistable enfoldment, she sank her teeth into a shoulder, expressing her displeasure at their mutual ineptness and hormones still very much in play.

xxxxx

"83 to 85 ... Just checked the Gym. Nothing unusual. Someone left a door open, nothing more."

"85 to 83, got that and noted."

Duffy continued with his jog around the grounds perimeter.

"Looks like Japan wins THAT one," he mused putting one step after another. "Though having successfully snuck up on Shiina ... That's gotta' be a first!"

He wasn't naive as to the things going on with young people. After all, he was one himself once.

Once? But a few months before, he was pushing retirement age and ... now? He now had the body of one still in his youth in as fantastic and weird a setting as any in science fiction.

A couple times before, he inadvertantly rousted young folk engaged in "fun 'n games" while making his rounds on duty. It never occured to him to run across "seldom seen Shiina" ... C7? And with ... THAT guy? Of all people, he never would have expected her to have any thoughts toward HIM.

Snapping out of his mirthful surmising, his thoughts turned back to Naoi. Another snake in Eden.

Eden? That required an Eve and, for him, there was none.

There certainly wasn't one among the ersatz, NPC staffers. And he wouldn't even consider any of the students, real or not. That was just wrong.

No, not Eden.

Hell? In a way ... yes.

He had no idea "Eve" was soon to arrive ...

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The writing and title of this chapter took place some months before. The posting was determined by the bi-weekly schedule I am trying to keep. It is only by coincidence it's posting has fallen on the same week as the incident in Ottowa a couple days before and should not be construed as an attempt on my part for publicity for my story or personal gain.

My heart goes out to Corporal Cirillo, the victim of this cowardly attack and his family.

Canada, may she ever be our friendly neighbor to the north. God bless her.

xxxxx

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 16: Oh Canada

"Yo ... DUUUDE!"

Duffy looked up from the lawn tractor he was working on, noticing TK, arms folded, leaning on the garage doorways' edge.

"Hey, TK ... What's up man!"

The blindfolded "man of mystery", crooked smile on his face, jumped into a half crouch, both indexes pointing at the gaijin.

"Someone ta' sees ya' ... "

"Oh? What's Yuri want?"

"Not Yurippe bro ... Newbie!"

Jack puzzled for a moment as to why a new arrival would want to see him.

"Don't see why a-"

"American ... Like you. She wants to make speaks at ya'."

"American? ... SHE!?"

"Waitin' in the cafeteria."

!?

"Mission accomplished! Gotta go ... Sees ya!"

Ordinarily Jack, or anyone else for that matter, would have been amazed to get a "coherent" conversation of any kind out of TK. He didn't even use any rock related catch phrases!

But THIS! Another American? HERE?

Almost noon, Jack hastily clocked out a few minutes earlier and fast walked to the cafeteria building.

xxxxx

"Yup! There he goes," said Hinata.

Yuri, Takamatsu, Hinata and Noda watched from the back third floor window across the hall from Safe and Sound.

"And anxious," Takamatsu replied.

"I'm hoping Duffy didn't start a trend," Yuri stated. "One foreigner, albeit a friendly one, causes enough concern. But two ...?"

"Uh ... There goes the neighborhood?" Takamatsu grinned.

"Not quite but ... Hey!"

"What's wrong?"

"He just waved at us!"

"Oh come on Yurippe," Hinata laughed. "Everyone knows you're up here in 'the nest' all the time keeping an eye on everybody and every thing. Some of us give you a wave from time to time."

"If anything," speculated Takamatsu, "the new circumstances might be telling him he's going to be in for more observation."

"I think we'll just keep it casual for now ... maybe."

"Well," Hinata said. "There's always Shiina."

"I wonder how he's going to react when he sees her ..."

"I think," Takamatsu proclaimed, "he's going to be very surprised."

xxxxx

"Hey Duffy-san!" Fujimaki called across the Second Entrance Bridge. "Yuri's got all the guys lookin' for ya'. Someone to-"

"I know!" Jack answered hurrying along. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Oyama added.

"Good luck? Why would anyone wish me that about something like this?" Duffy thought. "New student, needs coordinating ... as she's American ... would probably feel more comfortable if a fellow countryman clued her in. That or maybe the Battlefront doesn't take in foreigners ...or ... I sure could do with news from home."

xxxxx

Entering the building, turning into the main dining area, he was brought up short. He could see this was not a student awaiting. All the way across the room, seated at his usual table with her back to him, she was engaged in animated conversation with what seemed the entire female contingent of the SSS with a few of the regulars crowding in as well.

Dark hugging skirt, red vest over white longsleeves, topped by a long shock of brilliant red hair. Definitely not student uniform. Teacher ...?

"Should have spruced up before running here," he thought. "Well ... Too late for that now ..."

So focused on their conversation, not one of the "mob" noticed his approach. He was at least glad to see she wasn't being treated like the pariah he was on his arrival. He was within only a few paces when the usually observant Yusa, opposite the newcomer, finally noticed him. Several others tracked her gaze, the rest quickly following suit.

A hush fell over the gathering as it occured to the recent arrival something new was being added to the conversation. She slowly turned in her seat staring up into the face of the American.

Duffy was brought up short a second time as his gaze was met with the greenest pair of eyes he had ever beheld before or since.

"My ... God!" He inwardly exclaimed. "She's ..."

She was a beauty at that. Long Nordic face, high cheek bones and forehead, semi-full lips framed by the aforementioned brilliant mane of red. A few freckles under the eyes adding to the charm. The countenance topping a wonderfully statuesque frame.

He also noted the look of concern on the lovely face, in spite of the smile. Understandable considering what she must have gone through to have arrived here.

In a lame attempt to relieve the tension and break the ice, Jack put on his best faux Bogart.

"Pardon me," he intoned. "But could you help a fellow American down on his luck?"

The vision rose. Trying to effect a businesslike manner, she extended her hand.

"I ... I'm Rachel O'Hara," she stammered slightly. "You must be ... uh ... Mr. Duffy.

To her and the onlookers surprise, Jack took her hand firmly in both of his putting on his best smile.

"Just call me Jack."

A giggle rose through the girl pack as a slight blush appeared on Rachels' face. Though she was informed about him, she didn't expect such friendliness from the start.

"Uh ... ," she looked at the crowd then back. "Alright ... Jack! ... And actually ... I'm from Toronto."

"Oops!"

"Though I think I fell into one heck of a Looney Toon ..."

"Well," thought Duffy, "she got the joke anyway." (1)

"I think," speculated Iwasawa giving a knowing gaze to one and all, "these two have some things to go over. Let's go!"

"I still got some things I wanna ask!" Yui declared. "There's-"

"Later kid," said Hisako as she collared the hyperactive one. "Come on!"

"But I-"

With a protesting Yui, the group filed/drifted away from the table leaving the two alone.

"I've ... a lot of questions ... and ... well ..."

"As I've a lot to ask you!" Duffy exclaimed. "Please! ... Sit back down ... take a seat!"

He strode around the table sitting opposite.

"I really don't know where to begin ... neither do you I'll bet ... I-," a frown crossed the mans' face. "Hold on a sec."

Rachels' eyes widened as Jack launched off his chair and proceeded to gaze intently about the cafeteria. Her jaw dropped as well in his ducking down and peering under the table.

"Just ... WHAT ... are you ..."

"Not trying to be fresh or check you out further or anything," he partly lied. "But ... There's a certain someone I'm always on the lookout for-"

"What!?"

He got up, scanning the large room again.

"Little game we play ... Called 'Stalk the Gaijin'."

"Stalk the-?"

"Ah! ... here we go!"

The sound of laughter from many feminine voices had Rachel follow the mans' gaze to the cafeteria entrance.

Though not laughing, Shiina at least smiled as she waved, leaving with the rest.

"What was THAT ... about?" Rachel inquired turning back as Jack waved back and reseated himself. "And who was THAT girl? I don't remember seeing her before."

"Weren't supposed to."

"Weren't supposed-"

"She's very good at what she does."

"Which is?"

"I'm sure they filled you in on the ins and outs of this place ... as far as it goes."

"Uh ... Yes. They ... Ms. Nakamura ... and that OTHER ... very strange girl."

"Tiny, white hair ... Talks in a sweet monotone and only answers direct questions?"

"Yes. Ms. Tachibana."

"Yeah. They call her Angel or ... THE ANGEL."

About to ask further, she hesitated ... Yes ... the ANGEL.

"So ... Canadian ... eh?'

"Eh?" Smiling in response. "I don't do ... 'eh'."

"Oh?"

"That was corrected in college. Minored in English."

"Your major?"

"History ... It's what I do. I'm a teacher."

"I'm something of a history buff myself, uh ... ," Duffy paused, gazing at her.

"Is ... something wrong?." Look of concern.

"You're ... you're the first white face I've seen in months (A good looking one at that!). Just ... Can't get over it. Was beginning to think I'd never see that again."

Eyes narrowing, her face darkened somewhat.

"Racist are we?"

"But lov-a-ble ... ," Duffy replied, leaning forward, folding hands, putting on the CHEESIEST smile he could. "I mean ... I'm tapering off. Why ... I haven't burned a cross in ... Hmmm ... Come to think of it. I havent burned any since I came here."

He looked past Rachel and scanned the students about the cafeteria.

"Probably be wasted on them."

"I think they'd know who to go to if you did." Duffys' friendly sarcasm put her back at ease.

"This may be crude and I don't mean to be, but ... considering how one gets here, would it bother you telling me how you uh ... ?"

He could instantly see it did bother her.

Hands on table, she looked down with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's ... uh ... I ... I shouldn't have asked that."

"No ... It's all right ... I-"

"So much has been thrown at you in such a short time. Should have known better."

"This is definitely going to take some getting used to," she replied slowly.

"If there's any-"

"But," she looked up abruptly giving Duffy a slight start. "Like it as not ... I'm in it. Have to make the best of it. No sense giving up and ... 'dying' ... "

She looked past Duffy at no where in particular. "As if you could ... "

"And you'd only come back."

"Does that really ... I mean ... Have you ...?"

"No, not me. Dying once was enough. I'm not part of this little dispute of theirs and they seem to respect that."

"Well then ... How did you ... "

"I think it was heart attack or something. Was taking in a movie I'd just gotten. Chest started hurting and the next thing I know ... I'm here. Quite a shocker when I looked out the window."

"It was the same with me. I woke up and-"

"Hmmm," Duffy thought aloud. "You've been here ... how long so far?"

"Almost two days counting today."

"I think I would have seen you before now."

"I was in my apartment, trying to sort things out when there was a knock on the door."

"The Tachibana kid I take it?"

"Yes. With no one to reach on the phone, I was desperate for some ... ANY information."

"I know the feeling."

"So we're talking ... At least I was mostly."

"That Tachibana isn't much of a conversationalist to be sure."

"No," Rachel replied, "no ... she's certainly not."

"I took my time venturing out. It was almost one when I did. Stuck mostly to Admin ... Class Building B. That's where the Yusa girl found me. Brought me to that 'headquarters' of theirs.

"So there ... " a long hesitation as she asked, " ... really IS a war of some kind ... going on ... happening ... here?"

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. 8 Ball Bunny (Warner Brothers, 1950.) was a Bugs Bunny theatrical cartoon short directed by Chuck Jones. In it, Bugs, out of the goodness of his heart, helps out a voiceless show business penguin by taking him to the south pole in the belief the bird belongs there only to find he was born in captivity. Along the way, the two run into Humphrey Bogart several times who reprises his role from the film, The Treasure of the Sierra Madre (Warner Brothers, 1948.), with a riff on his line about being a fellow American in need of help. The director/producer of the film, John Huston, played the "mark" to the begging Bogart.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	17. Chapter 17

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 17: Hands Across the Table

As with Duffy, some months before, the info Rachel recieved was quite an eye opener. After a few questions revealed Angel and Yuri had filled her in on the basics, Duffy gave as much as he could on himself and the Fronts' grudge.

"And they blame God for ... ," she glanced around, "this?"

"Well ... Keep in mind they, especially Yuri, have not had what you or I call ideal lives. That, and the fact their concept of the divine is quite different from ours. As you've seen on their shoulder patch, 'Rebels against the god', small g. I don't think they're uh ... 'gunning for Jesus', so to speak."

"From what you and they've told me, they were almost gunning for you."

"Oh yeah ...", Jack mused. "For awhile there, I thought it was going to be High Noon at the OK Corral. Was touch and go for a couple days as we scoped each other out."

"And was that ... gunfire ... I heard this morning?"

"Some of the kids target practicing in the ravine."

Rachel, both hands flat on, gazed at the tables' surface.

"Guns ... I ... this ..."

"Each one of these kids here have their own ways of coping with this situation. Most of them are pretty much on their own, hashing out in their minds whatever from their pasts haunt them. With Yuri and her group, their way is banding together in their own little resistance movement against God and who they think is one of His messengers. I think they're wrong, but that's how they deal with it. Anything to keep from passing on I guess.

"While you're about your duties as a teacher, you may find some of the kids, Battlefront or otherwise, being inattentive or even disruptive. Go easy on them. They're resisting transcendance ... Like Yuri and her bunch, some don't want to go. They don't know what awaits if they leave and it frightens them ... Does me."

"This passing on ... this obliteration as Yuri calls it. It actually happens? Have you ...?"

"Seen it? Yeah ... twice. Both times gave me the willies, I'm telling ya'."

"Twice? Not more?"

"It's not something you go looking for. Never find it then. When it happens, it happens ... and if you just chance to be nearby, you might see it.

"Usually it's you get used to the faces of those around you as you go day to day about your work. After awhile you notice one of those faces has been missing after a day or so. A day or so more, you get reconciled to the fact he or she is gone. Presumably to a better place ... maybe."

"Better place ... ," she shuddered some. "So ... How DOES it happen?"

"As Ms. Tachibana might have told you, when one finds peace ... fulfilment ... I guess. When one is finally reconciled, comes to terms ... Settled with oneself over the inadequacies and traumas from when alive ... Or achieves something they were prevented from in life or maybe realizing they 'had it in them' all along ... They just ... go."

"Go as in ...?"

"Oh, I see," the small bulb in Duffys' head flickered. "It's like ... hmmmm."

"Go on."

"Like there they are then there they aren't ... like ... Blink ... and they're gone."

Rachel cocked her head in puzzlement an eyebrow raised.

"Have you ever seen a very low budget movie where someone vanishes ... but they didn't spend any dough on visual effects or even 'faded' the subject? They're just ... gone ... in less than an instant."

"Like those older 'end times tribulation' or Book of Revelation movies they'd show at church?"

"Not quite 'Thief in the Night'/rapture (1) stuff. They'd at least cut to the face of an onlooker then back to where the subject had been standing. No ... This is more like ... Everyone freezes on que as they stop the camera, the subject walks off frame then they continue rolling the camera. The desired effect in the completed shot is ... Bam! ... gone.

"Oh! sorry ... ," Duffys' sudden 'emphasis' startled the new arrival. "Didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," in reply. "This is all sudden and new, but I've got to get all the info I can, now that I'm here. Need to know everything relevant if I'm to cope. Please ... Go on."

Duffy felt pleased that this Ms. O'Hara was not a shrinking violet. Her determination to keep on keeping on heartened him.

"They're going from here is like ... that."

Rachel noticed Duffy's face taking on a distant look.

"I was coming out of Class A, the big building. I just happened to be looking right at her as I went through the doors. A regular student, she was sitting on the retaining wall out front. Holding several sheets of paper, looking at them ... Face all lit up ... Wearing the biggest, happiest looking smile I'd ever seen up til then. Then ... gone.

"Only the papers were left. They were test papers from one of the advanced math classes. All covered with these convoluted looking equations ... With a perfect score noted very enthusiastically by the teacher at the top.

"I later showed the papers to the Fronts' resident genious, Takayama. Little egotist did his best not to show it, but I could tell he was impressed. I let him keep them. Mumbled something about 'further analysis' or some such.

"The second time," Duffy continued, "I was sitting on the tractor, taking a break from cutting the grass out near front of the main field house. See four of them coming out ... girls. One, still in leotard, jumping around, screaming about how 'I did it! I did it!' over and over again, the others congratulating her. Then she ... gone. Like I said before.

"They stood there ... must've taken a few seconds to register ... did me. Two of them start crying, holding on to each other. The fourth just stood there ... blankly impassive. Must have been one of the zombies."

"Zombies? ... The ones the Front kids call NPCs?" Rachel inquired hoping to change the subject.

"Zombies, droids, clickers, robots, republicans, democrats ... yeah ... same thing."

"Makes me wonder what you call the Battlefront," giggling.

"Oh ... The Ungrateful Dead, Carbon Monoxide Commandos, Barnacle Battlefront, Hecks' Angels ... um ... The Evil Cookies? ... uh ... ," Duffys' voice trailed off. "Anything but SOS Brigade I guess."

"SOS what?"

"Private joke 'tween me and that bunch. Ask Yuri about it ... ," he smiled. "Then again ... better not."

"You mentioned 'thief in the night' and the rapture."

"Uh ... yeah."

"Are you ... a believer?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Jack paused, knowing what she was asking, "as in?"

"If not in the salvation Christ offers or ... at least in the concept of God in general?"

Duffy took a moment, staring past Rachel before answering.

"I do believe ... Not only that God exists but also in that offer he gave one and all through what Jesus did ... I guess I wasn't a very good one as far as believers go."

"That's what I'm getting at," Rachel admitted. "Why are you ... and I ... here?"

"Think you're being punished?"

The newcomer took a moment.

"It's a possibility."

Duffy reached over taking both hands in his in a reassuring grasp.

"This is something I've been trying to figure out ever since I got here a few months ago. I've serious doubts this is hell. The only real torment I may have had is from a possible adversary, who so far, is a neglible meanace. That and I wonder what's been happening in the world ... friends ... what little family I have left ... since I've been gone.

"If this is hell ... well ... It's too mild for that. A purgatory, Catholic or otherwise, just doesn't fit Biblically."

"Think this could be a test of some kind?"

"Maybe, though I don't think God may have anything to do with it."

He slightly tightened his grip.

"All I know is, is we're here. And like anyone else in this place ... we ... You ... I ... have an obligation to ones' self to make the most and best of it. Maybe it's a test as you say-"

"It's certainly a challenge," the new faculty member interrupted. "And I guess one has to meet it."

"And it most certainly has been made easier to meet it," Duffy thought as he looked into her shining face.

"Uh ... Mr. ... Duffy?"

His thoughts abruptly broken as he came to the realisation he was holding her hands a little too firm.

"Oh! ... Sorry!" Withdrawing his hands, blushing slightly and noticing the same with her.

"Who or ... what ... is this 'adversary" you mentioned?"

"Yeah ... that guy."

"Oh?"

Duffy scowled, getting back to business. His eyes taking on a more than serious look.

"His name is Ayato Naoi. He's the student council Vice President. You probably haven't met him yet."

"I saw him with Ms. Tachibana earlier today. She was filling me in on council matters as I was going over my duties and looking over my assigned classrooms."

Jack straightened up in his seat.

"He ... didn't try something ... anything with you?"

"Is he some kind of troublemaker? I can't imagine someone like that getting anywhere in student government. And he didn't strike me as being one of the actual persons here."

"He's real alright," Jack corrected, "and so's the power he has."

"Power? As in ..."

"Hypnotism of a sort. Turns your head inside out ... brings things out in your mind you'd as soon not want to remember. Had a little run in with him a few days ago. Didn't figure out what it was until it was almost too late. Almost killed the little scumbag."

"Hypnotism? In what way?"

"Starts in low and subtle. Tries to turn your mind away from the present moment and ... Gets you to thinking ... if you could call it that ... about yourself. Has you digging up stuff out of your thoughts ... things you tried to forget even long ago. He then has you manipulate them, twist and change ... Uses them against you."

"He can read minds?"

Duffy sat back, wry smirk to the face.

"No. Doubt that. It's that we all have things we hide in the back of our minds. Dark thoughts and memories we shove aside as they get in the way of our continuing to get on with our lives and Naoi knows everyone has them. He doesn't know any of your thoughts in particular. Only that they're there and he uses general statements to get you to use them against yourself. Manipulate you into deeper fear ... doubt ... helplessness. So much so, you yearn for help ... guidance ... from outside."

"And there he is to 'help' ... convenient."

"Exactly!"

"Dictators."

"Hmm?" Duffy puzzled.

"Like a would be dictator." Her reply. "Works on whatever anxieties the crowd might have. Fixes a blame on someone or some thing . Points out a 'problem' then offers a solution, namely him, and manipulates the mob into action. He's then in control."

"He does at that. You watch yourself around him ... be careful. Especially when he starts talking."

"Thanks for the warning."

"I warned HIM what would happen if he made a try on me again. If there's even a hint he's trying anything with you, break off immediatly ... get away from him. Tell me ... a Battlefronter ... Tachibana ... "

Rachel could see the tension manifested in Jack. The look on the face, hatred in the eyes, right hand gripping the table sending a slight vibration through it.

"Negligable menace?" She thought. "He's taking it much more seriously than that! He's-"

"Just be sure ... if I'm not the one you talk to first about it," calming somewhat, " ... that you let me know ... ASAP."

The man checked his watch.

"Gotta' get back to work in a few," he stated, getting up.

"There's still so much to ask."

Looking down, a smile on his face.

"Tell you what. I get off in a few hours. Need to clean up and I'll have some info printed out. Drop it off at your place or we could meet back here."

"Here would be fine."

"Here it is then."

Jack got up. Before turning he gave her a mock serious look.

"Before I go, there's something else I haven't told you and it IS rather important."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the man then put on a semi-serious frown. "So much so, I should have mentioned this right from the start. In fact, one mistake regarding this could have serious consequences in regard to your continued existence here."

"Serious?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Could be quite dire."

"And that could be?" An even more anxious Rachel asked, leaning forward. Transit to this place, being told of an armed conflict, then about a possible menace ... What more could be happening here?

The man, putting both hands flat on the table, leaned forward, his face but a foot away from Rachels'.

"It's the vending machines here."

"What!?" Her face squinched into a frown.

"They don't take Canadian coins."

Smiling, he straightened up, leaving.

"See ya in a bit!"

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. A Thief In the Night (Mark 4 Pictures, 1972) - First of a series of four low budget Christian films based on the Bibles' Book of Revelation and various verses. Produced and directed by Donald W. Thompson, written by Russel S. Doughton Jr.. Considered by some to be the most widely seen Christian evangelical film in the world.

"The Rapture", (Emphasised in the above mentioned film. The title is taken from First Thessalonians 5:2.) is a belief based on various verses of Bible scripture. Thought by many (Including this writer.), to be of dubious interpretation as many of the verses seem to either be taken out of context or its supporters having read something into them.

The belief entails Christ briefly coming near to Earth one day to gather all the bodys as well as souls of genuine believers, taking them to Heaven before the prophecies listed in the Book of Revelation come to pass. This is generally held by many Christian Fundamentalists and rejected by Catholic and mainline Protestant groups.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	18. Chapter 18

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

Chapter 18: It's a Date!

xxxxx

Jack definitely had an interest in Rachel. She being the only other non-NPC staffer (And a looker at that!) it was only natural he having his eye on her. He wasn't going to push, or be obvious about it. Rushing in would do no good. He'd play it kool and bide his time.

While he was friendly and helpful in getting her oriented, settling in to her new job and circumstances, he kept a respectful 'distance'. The past two weeks involved his showing her around, pointing the ins and outs of the schools' operation.

On her third day she made a discovery as they walked along the edge of the athletic field.

"You know," Rachel started, "your Japanese is very good."

"Is it now?" Jack tried to keep from snickering and failed.

"Just what do you mean?" The teacher asked, noting the intonation. "It's kind of strange sounding and a bit disordered but it also seems like it fits at the same time.

Turning to her the man said, "look at me carefully and listen closely. This'll really grab ya'."

"Oh?" She cocked her head as he stood there reciting.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore ...

"Now ... Tell me what you just heard."

"Hmm ... ," elbow in hand, other hand to chin. "It's a bleak midnight ... you're thinking ... tired and weak ... reading rare books. And-?"

"I'm gonna' repeat myself, only this time ... THINK ... in English."

"In ... English?"

"Yes ... ENGLISH." With that, he repeated.

It took a second or two for it to register.

"Oh my God! ... Poes' Raven! ... ," she gasped, head forward, mouth open, "then ... what is? ... you're ... ?"

"That's right kid ... ," laughing at her amazement, "I'm dubbed!"

"THIS ... IS ... SO ... UN ... REAL!"

"Oh, I don't know," Duffy started in friendly sarcasm. "I mean ... Subtitles'd be kind of awkward in a situation like this, don't ya' think?"

"Sub-," she gasping in faux exasperation and laughing. "It's like something out of that terrible Left Behind series of books (1)."

"Actually, I have a vocabulary of several hundred words and phrases ... learning new ones every day. Gotten in the habit of useing them as much as I can ... switching between that and English. That's probably why you didn't catch on to it."

"Now that you mention it, sometimes your lips match and sometimes they don't. No wonder. I thought you might have had a speech impediment!"

"Tho how come ith it YOU know Japanethe stho well?"

Well," laughing, Rachel began cautiously, "you might laugh if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay ... It started with ... Anime."

"Cartoons." Grinning in the hopes he might get the right reaction.

"No ... ," she also grinning, "anime ... A-n-i-m-e."

"While it's true, that's the way to spell it, the correct pronunciation is cartoons ... K-a-r-t-u-n-e-s."

"That's NOT how cartoons is spelled!" She smilingly scolded.

"That's the way Walter Lantz spelled it."

"Walter who?"

"Lantz ... You know ... Woody Woodpecker, Andy Panda, Wally Walrus-"

"Scooby Doo?"

"Uh ... " he blinked. "That's a Hanna/Barbera property."

"And you, Mr. Duffy ... are being silly."

"On the contrary, I take my CARTOONS very seriously," he retorted, putting on an air of mock indignation. "And I find it hard to believe you learned Japanese as well as you have from watchin' them there violent Chinese porn toons."

"Uh ... They're Japanese ... and hentai, which I stay away from by the way, is but a small part of the genre."

"Now who's being silly? First it's anime, now it's about formal wear for chickens."

"Chickens? What are you ... OH!" Realization hit her. "Hen-tie. Very funny sir ... and most original."

"I got a million of 'em!" He replying to her sarcasm. "But seriously, you say it STARTED with anime?"

"Yes. Of course it was English dub at first but as I got into it more, I decided to try it subs and noticed there were subtleties of some kind. I couldn't put a finger on it so I thought I'd try studying the language. In a few months I got to the point where I could watch a show or a movie WITHOUT the subtitles and get a general idea what was going on in the story."

"It helps that half the words you pick up at first are Japanized English to begin with."

"The 'borrowed' words."

"Yes."

"I then started in on manga, trying to read it-"

"Comic books," snorted Duffy.

"Are we getting back in silly mode?"

"To me, manga is a fruit and I just can't bring myself to call them 'graphic novels'," he explained. "Makes it sound like one is attatching an importance to something that doesn't really merit it. Though, I guess they would be a great place to start if you wanted to learn how to read the language."

"During high school, I studied Japanese on my own. We didn't have formal classes. After, I took courses at a language school in Toronto before going into college. It was there I honed my skills."

"With English too ... eh?"

"Uh ... yeah." Smiling. "I taught English for a time at 4M Company in Kyoto."

"Hmmm ... ," he turned, hands in pockets, staring off past the general direction of the gym building. "The 'royal city' should be somewhere off in that direction."

"Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"You really think we're in Japan?"

"Albeit a Japan without any people other than this school. This could be Japan before the coming of humans for all I know, if not a parallel uh ... 'in between' ... Which this seems to be panning out to."

"Are you sure there are no others ... People I mean."

"Before you came here, I did a lot of exploring the immediate area. I've hiked at LEAST ten, fifteen miles in every direction. Nowhere have I found any signs of human habitation. Knowing how 'built up' modern Japan is, I should have not only run into lots of signs, literally as well as figuratively, but people as well."

"I know what you mean," she stated. "When I worked there ... here(?) ... It seemed as if the whole country was paved over."

"When I first came here," he continued, "I would take some time at least every other night and tune around with my radios. Shortwave, AM, FM, ham frequencies, what have you and ... nothing."

Rachel, nodding in the other direction said, "I noticed the pavement in the front of the campus is an actual stretch of public highway."

"Too bad it leads to nothing but woods on either end. Would be nice if there were any highway signs as indicators. Every thing abruptly changes to forestland. It's as if an actual school and grounds were ... scooped up and placed here."

"You say you're into cartoons." Changing the subject. "The Front kids say you like your movies. I'm willing to bet you've some anime in your collection."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" He putting on yet another show of mock indignation. "I wouldn't even dream of viewing such lowbrow drivel!"

"Wouldn't you now?"

"Of course not! I mean ... Shows like ... uh ... Cowboy Boogie Woogie, Azumanga Day-glo, Neon Genetics Evangelist ... um ... The Melancholy of Haruhi Hirohito ... I know absolutely nothing about that stuff or care to ... I mean ... Just because I MIGHT have about sixty plus shows, franchises and movies on that genre doesn't make me a fan of it or ... something ...

"Just what do you take me for!? Some kind of oh-TACO or something?"

"That's otaku-"

"Haven't you ever heard of Meximation?"

"Sigh!"

"Go to any conventions and such?"

"And such ... a few."

"Cosplay any?"

"Oh ... some," she replied noting with a smirk, Duffys' appraising, furtive glance. "Just WHY would you ask that?"

"Mmmmm ... just wondering is all."

"I'll bet."

"You'd win that bet," thought Jack to himself noting she had seen right through him. "And I wouldn't mind losing that wager either. I'm also willing to bet you made for a GREAT Yoko Littner (2) ... Still do."

xxxxx

"It's been a couple weeks so far," the Leader declared from the desk. "Other than what I've seen in my period social studies class, just how is our newbie history teacher doing?"

"Seems to be settling In," answered Hinata. "She got into her job, no hesitation right from the start."

"She looks like someone who enjoys her job," Takamatsu stated. "The way she teaches is interesting enough."

"Yes it does," Yuri noted. "Her approach to the War in the Pacific the past couple days, is unique to say the least."

Murmurs of agreement all around. That subject was only lightly touched on in Japans' schools, as if the government wanted everyone to forget about it. Rachels' approach involved stating everything clearly in detail, the war, atrocities and all, on both sides and placing the blame (Politicians!), again on both sides. Hardly what one would call approved school curriculum.

"Of course," Yuri scanned the assembled Front members. "Don't get TOO interested. Don't want anyone 'leaving' if you know what I mean."

More murmurs of agreement.

"Of course Duffy-san clued her in about our lack of enthusiasm for learning and why. From what I've seen, she understands and cuts us some slack ... LOTS of it. Be sure to return the favor."

"Unless Fujimaki has a string of bad luck (Often!), we try to keep the noise with the Mah-Jong down."

An audible growl could be heard from the aforementioned sword bearer above the chuckles in response to Hisakos' statement.

"What I find interesting is Duffy-san in all this."

Everyone turned to Yusa, sitting in a chair beside the desk.

"You see them in the cafeteria or food court talking of course, but it looks like more than that. He checks up on her. A LOT! Usually just walks by whatever class room she's in, pretending he's on his duties."

Another chorus of laughs as others recollected.

"Yeah!" Fujimaki interjected. "He looks like he thinks she doesn't notice but she does."

"Every so often," Hisako picked up, "he'll stick his head in through the door for a quick look and takes off."

"Think we might have a stalker on our hands, Yuri?" Sakaki asked, jokingly recollecting something from her own past.

"Perfect Bluu-uue!" TK.

"I think it's sweet."

Everyone looked toward where the GiDeMo girls sat near the back, they themselves checking one another as to who uttered the last.

One who did know, looked past them to Shiinas' now occupied corner, she returning a knowing glance detectable only by him.

"Yes," the ninja thought, undressing the observer with her eyes. "Even here ... Some things ... can certainly be ... sweet."

"To the business at hand, " interrupted Yuri.

The out loud romance speculation stopped.

"About tomorrows' operation."

"Tornado hit!" Rang the chorus.

"Uh ... no."

"But Yurippe," Matsushita began. " We're about due. The Guild has to be fed 'n all."

Yuri lifted a rather full trash bag from behind the desk, placing it on top.

"Is that?" Oyama queried.

"Sure is!" The Front leader exulted.

"Where'd you get all those meal tickets?" Hinata inquired.

"Thanks to Duffy-sans' ammo, tools and goodies purchases the past couple months, we don't need to pull a hit tomorrow."

The chorus of positive exclamation was cut short.

"There is STILL going to be an operation howsomever."

"So we don't get time off so to speak," stated Hinata.

"Um ... Yes ... and no."

The collective "huh" hung in the air.

"I was talking with Duffy-san between classes the other day when something he said gave me an idea."

"Annnnd ... " urged Takamatsu.

"Operation ... Drop Out!"

"Uh ... We can't just quit school Yurippe. Where would we go? That would- ouch!" Hinata grabbed his ankle.

"I chose that name as it sounds better than Operation Skipping Class."

"Wait!" Matsushita brightened up. "You mean-"

"That's right! Tomorrow, bright and early ... Everyone ... and I mean EVERYONE ... in the Afterlife Battlefront ... Cuts class ... All day ... No exceptions!"

Laughs, giggles and cheers flew back and forth.

"But Yuri ... Won't Angel try to do something about it?"

"Fujimaki! ... STAY!" The Leader commanded.

The sword bearer stopped in mid 'lunge' on Oyama.

"That's the whole idea. Let her try!"

The whole of those present looked on their Leader questioningly.

"She can't be everywhere at once and we'll be all over the place. Poor little angel 'll be beside herself trying to cope with an impossible situation."

"All she has to do is call on her uh ... 'powers of persuasion'," Matsushita pointed out, "and it'd be all over. We'd be fighting her piecemeal. We'd be much stronger if we were all together!"

"United we stand!" TK.

"Yeah! We can't just-"

"It'd be a total route-"

"And it-"

"HOLD IT!"

The collective turned their eyes back on Yuri.

"That's the beauty of it ... We don't have to fight! If she runs true to form, she won't resort to violence unless we do."

A collective "What?" then took flight.

"If she approaches you and reminds you class is in session, make like you're going to class. When you're out of her sight, you go back to what you were doing."

Replaced by a collective "Oh!".

"What if she escorts one back?"

"Fu-ji-ma-ki!?"

The overbearing one sat back down in a huff, arms crossed, hands in armpits "hugging" in an attempt at self restraint.

"Just go back with her, take your seat. When she leaves, wait awhile, then you leave."

"Some of us are in the same classes as she," explained Iwasawa.

"Same as before. But if she stays (But maybe not. She might go looking for more of us.) then you stay. When 'Big Ben' sounds off, make it look like you're going to next period class but keep on walking instead."

"Passive/aggressive resistance!" TK.

"I figure it will take at least first period for her to figure out something is wrong, then she'll go ... uh ... hunting. After awhile she's gonna' notice many of the same people she put back in class to be on the loose again. I think she'll give up sometime after lunch."

"Like you said, she can't go everywhere at once," stated Matsushita. "There's only one of her. In spite of her powers, we'll wear her down fer sure!"

"Be sure to spread the word," Yuri further instructed. "Hell, tell as many of the non-aligned as you can too. Call it 'National Skip Out Day' or something. Who knows? Maybe some NPCs 'll want to get in on the fun!"

"All right then. Tomorrow ... Bright and early ... When you get up ... It's operation ... START!"

xxxxx

Grading papers, Rachel looked up from her desk, smiling, as her "stalker" entered the room, lugging tool box and step ladder.

"Here to look at that blinking ballast," he explained espying the offending light fixture.

"I put the work order in earlier today."

"Was going to check it out, but there were classes. Didn't want to disturb, so I waited 'til school was out."

With his perihperal vision, the man noticed Rachel eyeing him as he moved a desk aside and positioned the ladder under. Climbing up, he set the toolbox on the swingout shelf.

"Just as I thought," he said working the long "bulb" in its' sockets. "It was only loose. Quick fix."

The now fully secured bulb gave off a steady stream of light and no distraction.

Still on his lofty height, he turned to Rachel.

"How was today for you?"

"How is any day here?" Answering with a question of her own. "I mean, this is totally out of my experience."

"Oh?"

"I know I have to let a LOT of things slide. I have to keep in mind that if I do too good a job, someone may disappear. I wouldn't feel good about that."

"I can only imagine. Of course, good grades aren't neccesarily a prerequisite for passing on," he explained while he riffled through the toolbox. "As I understand it, some of the kids, Tachibane for example, get great grades and are still here."

"It must vary from one to the next," she speculated. "Grades may not have been a problem for some before they came here so it's not going to affect them. Still ... some of this is ... well ... NUTS!"

"How so?"

"I see some of them not paying attention. They're reading something else, or they're writing ... and even drawing, things not at all related to history. Others are actually playing games. GAMES!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Chess, Shogi, checkers, go, ten sen hocky ... Anything, I guess, to keep their minds off cooperation and possible unwilling transcendance.

"I can't bring myself to scold them ... Knowing what achievement might bring ... I ... You know, that Hisako girl and her friends have hot little Mah Jong sessions in the back? Can you believe it!?"

"Just be glad it's not strip poker," Jack chuckled.

"You'd LIKE that wouldn't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You'd be coming around a lot more often than usual if that was the case."

"Have I been that obvious?" He thought then said aloud, "they're doing strip poker'd be a waste of time for me."

"Really?"

"Fujimaki doesn't do a thing for me."

"Whaaat?" Rachel laughing.

"If Hisako is even half as good at cards as she is Mah Jong, she wouldn't drop a stitch. Fujimaki and the other guys would be the ones catching a cold. In any event, I like my women 'legal', if you know what I mean."

"Speaking of which," she started, elbows on desk, chin resting on knuckles of flat folded hands, "what are you doing this weekend?"

Fumbling, Jack dropped a couple screws he had just dug up from out of the bottom of the box.

"I've been trying for three days to get the guts to ask HER that," he thought. "And she's asking me! That's a red head for ya'!"

The two screws clattered noisily to the floor as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh ... uh ... ," trying to find words to eloquently conceal his nervousness. "Nothing really. Might hike down the creek ... some terrain features I'd like to map out ... get more details on the chart I'm working on ..."

"I'm talking Friday, tomorrow night." Still in open faced 'Gendo' pose.

"Well, I still have my gym workout and walk after work and ..."

"What say you cut out the walk and head for the showers? What say a dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner sounds fine. As for movie uh ... ," he a little more composed, "you may have noticed ... well ... there aren't any theaters and the closest to a restaurant would be the cafeteria-"

"Don't take this the way most normally would but ... Your place or mine?"

Duffy regained his balance as a screwdriver hit the floor.

"Yup!" She observed amusedly. "He did."

Stepping to the floor, Jack scooped the offending driver and screws.

"It's not that I'm trying to seduce you or anything-."

In spite of the last remark, the man got himself together and stood, arm resting on the ladder and facing the teacher.

"-I have every intention of honoring God in all this. It's that I'd like to thank you for the help you've given me in this impossible situation we're in."

"There's really no need to-"

"Lasagna."

Duffy was brought up short.

"Got the ingredients a couple days before ... I arrived here. Put it together last night and it's in my freezer. Enough for two ... and some extra."

Lasagna. He hadn't had that in over a year. The very thought had him almost drooling.

"So uh ... ," swallowing saliva. "What's a good Irish girl doing with lasagna?"

"My mother's Italian."

Leaning back in her chair she continued.

"To keep it 'safe', we eat at my place and take in the movies in a neutral setting."

"Hmmm ... There's that little used student lounge in Class C. Has a big 'flat screen' we can hook a laptop to. No event scheduled there to my knowlege but I'll check to be sure."

"Perfect!" The teacher exclaimed. "And any students who happen along and watch'll complete the theater experience."

"You said movies ... as in plural."

"I was thinking of a double feature. I get one out my stash I think you'll like and you get one I MIGHT like."

"And just what kind of girlie whirly chick flicks are you into?"

"Figured you weren't into those."

"I was forced to see Beaches once."

"I looove that one!"

"Barftastic!"

"Awww! And I suppose you have nothing but Eastwood and Schwartzenegger."

"I'm more into The Duke." Declared he, putting on his best imitation of the actor.

"John Wayne. Should have known. Typical American."

"Wellll ... I do have Princess Tutu."

"You're kidding ... right?" Giggling.

"It's the music!" He adding quickly. "When I heard DeBussey, Korsakov, and Wagner in the trailer, I You-Tubed it. After a few episodes, I went to Amazon and bought it. As for something you might like ... well ..."

"Surprise me ... ummm ... Something like ... Something by Frank Capra maybe?"

"And just what do you know about Capra?" A reading of her file told him she was born in 1985.

"Oh ... uh ... A Christmas Story!" She enthused knowing she made a mistake. "Yeah! That's it!"

"I think you mean, It's a Wonderful Life."

"What ev-er!" Laughing.

"I remember Turner playing that one to death on his stations every Christmas. It was one I never tired of tireing of."

"I was just a kid but yeah, he did use it a lot."

"Tell you what." Duffy declared. "I actually do have some of Capras' films in my collection, one of them I'm certain you might enjoy."

"Great! Other than A Chris- uh It's A Wonderful Life, I don't remember seeing any of his ... It should be interesting."

"So then," gathering the ladder and toolbox. "It's a date."

"You got it!"

"I'll make the popcorn."

xxxxx

Leaving the building, Jack felt like he was walking on air. A date! ... Sort of. No restaraunts or theaters but they would make do. Dinner, a movie(s), and-

"OH!" Jack Paused.

"Let's see ... Hmmm ... I'm going to be with an incredibly beautiful woman ... Who seems quite willing to spend some time with me ... Wants to watch movies with me. And on top of that, she'll be serving Lasagna!

"Yet says ... boldly(?), I might add ... She's not trying to seduce me!?"

The man went into a slight sweat.

"I ... Don't know," thinking.

"Man! The things I go through for Jesus!"

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. Left Behind by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins is a multi volume adventure series about the "end times" based on the last book in the Christian bible, The Book of Revelation/The Apocalypse of St. John the Divine. In it, "believers", no matter where they're from, are able to communicate with one another in their own languages. Example: If someone was speaking Chinese to one who knew only English, the listener would hear it in English and vice versa.

2\. Yoko Littner is a protagonist in the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan. I have absolutely NO idea as to what the show is about. What little I have seen (Part of one episode.) I didn't like. All I know is that Yoko is one FABULOUS character design.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	19. Chapter 19

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 19: Hide and Tag, Seek! You're It!

As ordered by Yuri, Operation Drop Out individually commenced the moment any of the Front members opened his/her eyes that morning.

xxxxx

Target aquired.

With folded arms, Shiina nonchalontly leaned at the cafeteria entrances' side watching ... HIM.

Sitting alone at the Battlefronts' usual tables in the cafeterias' main room, no doubt feeling safe in the knowledge that it would take most of first period before Angel would deduce something was up and go searching for one and all. Probably thinking he had the rest of the day to himself and nothing to worry for the time being.

As far as the ninja was concerned, HE had the rest of the day to HERself. Being that Operation Drop Out was to be an all day affair so it would also be for hers ... and his.

She continued watching as he scanned about the vast room, seemingly trying to take in as many details as possible. Looking everywhere but in front of him. Nervousness evident, as he had every right to be ...

But it wasn't Angel who would be catching him today.

What amazed and amused Shiina about ordinary humans was their inability to focus their minds even though their eyes were. They could be such easy prey. Many was the time when standing out in the open made for the best concealment as now. Just a part of the "Game" she was trained and forced to "play" when alive. Though the kind of violence she had in mind at this moment was to be even more ... satisfying.

On finally seeing her, his startled reaction had her smiling in that feral, open lipped, teeth revealing fashion reserved only for him. The combined pall of primal fear and "little boy lost" aura, luxuriant in its' aroma, she inhaled slowly, .

Yes! ... he always ... "tasted" ... good.

The trajectory of her vision rifled straight into the young mans' eyes. Feline intensity from her registering on his brain that it was all over but the feasting.

Not that he never put up a "fight". The first time he tried evasion early in their "relationship", on tracking and finding him, she made it known, (In "actions" if not words.) in no uncertain terms what the penalties would be if done again. The second time, she concluded that, at times, he liked it ... rough.

She thoroughly enjoyed this game ... and relished in his being "game" even more.

Pulling on his collar to loosen it, his vision was inadvertantly taken off her. The huntress made her move, halving the distance between before his looking up.

A laugh she stifled on seeing his reactions. First relief at not seeing her at the foyer then turning to in-place panic upon espying the threat sitting at a table so near.

He blinked.

Another thing about the density of the general human population that amazed her, was their tendancy to look everywhere but ... up.

Had he done so, he would have seen the humanoid panther she was, gracefully sailing over.

Soundlessly rolling to the ground and somersaulting to her feet, she spun 'round, again suppressing a laugh on seeing him frantically looking under the table.

In less than a short breath, the predator was upon him, tracing her right middle finger from the tip of his, across the arm and shoulders. His fear she could sense, mixing with the cool sensual heat rising within. Fingertips' journey ending in a light caress up the neck and a whisp of a trace about the ear.

"Well ... Hellooo ..."

The afore-mentioned ear recieving her greeting in a whispy breath of softly heated purr.

Letting escape a half stifled gasp, the would be spotter bolted upright in his seat. Slowly, his head swiveled on its' neck to the left ... Into the very eyes of the "menace" seated immediately next.

The ninja savored fully, the wonderful taste of his apprehension on sizing him up at such an un(?)comfortably close proximity. His helplessness, a delicacy she never tired of partaking, spiced the moment moreso as her depthless burgundy eyes ... slowly ... lovingly ... RELENTLESSLY ... unfurled his captive soul ... letting it stream in the ethereal breeze of their one sided struggle.

"So ... uh ... Shiina," squeaking in a medium rasp. "You ... eh ... run across anything ... cute ... and ... interesting ... lately?"

The clumsy, forced rejoinder, coming from the belief ANY response, even a weak one, being better than none, only made him more her victim of choice. A ... CHOICE ... victim indeed.

"Yes ... ," purring huskily, left forefinger oh so delicately drawing a voltaically charged spiral down the back of his right hand. Maneaters' visage but an inch away. " ... exactly ..."

Shiinas' hand came up, fingers lightly brushing across her victims' lips, forestalling further utterance. Her own wafting a soft pronunciamento hotly in his ear.

"I know ... where she can NEVER ... find us."

Feral eyes making a declaration of their own:

"Even IF you had a choice ... the outcome ... would be the same."

Heated clutch of the succubus' hand on that of her captive, zephyr light in leading him away.

xxxxx

"Un-believable!"

Going about his duties, Duffy couldn't help but notice ... At LEAST one out of every ten students, about two hundred, PLUS the whole of the Battlefront (40+), NOT attending class.

One tenth the student body! Some, he noticed, were NPCs ... or at least thought were. He might have to make revisions on a few.

Well into first period, it dawned on him as to why. A quick talk in passing with Hinata confirmed it.

A couple days before, Yuri informed him there would be no "meal ticket run" thanks to his purchases from the previous two months. In an off handed, joking remark, he suggested she take it easy and skip school that day. If it had occured to him she would take it as an idea and run with it, he would have kept his mouth shut.

His apprehension settled somewhat by second period as no gunplay being evident. The goal seemed to be in wearing the "angel" down.

Kanades' presence was felt by end of first period, trying as best she could to persuade, then escort, as many students back to class ... Only to find the very same ones back out a short time after. She soon started concentrating on Battlefronters, deducing them to be the instigators. It was a losing battle as she was only a force of one. The other members of the "morals commitee" (Mostly NPCs.) also making a valiant effort to no avail.

The start of third period found Duffy, toolbox in hand, trudging the courtyard between tiers 3 and 2 of Class C when the sound of running feet drew his attention.

Turning his head toward the southwest corner, seeing Matsushida and TK stomping through.

"Hmmm ... Looks like she's after 'Darwin 'n Dudley' this time," he observed.

Laughing and rushing by, Matsushida called out," hey Duffy-san! Lend us a hand, will ya'?"

"Help a homey out bro!" TK

An incredulous Jack Duffy watched as they rounded the southeast corner and out of sight.

"Looks like they're trying to double back on her," in speculation.

A sound of lighter running feet turned Jacks' attention back to the southwest corner where he saw the "force of one" tearing around incredibly fast in hot pursuit.

"She must have been down by the retaining wall when she spotted them, otherwise she'd have caught up by now ... 'Least she doesn't have her blades out."

Lending a hand, Jack held it out, pointing to the NORTHeast corner.

Kanade zipped by, giving him a frowny, eyebrow raised "Who you tryin' to kid?" look, and flashed around the southeast corner.

"Sorry guys," he apologized to empty space as his hand slapped to his side. "I tried."

From three stories up, the pair of the greenest eyes Duffy had ever seen before or since, glared balefully down on the scene just transpired.

"Un-believable!"

xxxxx

Duffy decided to take an early lunch but heading to his apartment instead of the food court. It wasn't hunger prompting him as much as it was curiosity in how this "Operation Drop Out" was going. He wished he could take his scanner with him to work but wanted that still kept secret from Yuri. As it was, the radio was in his quarters thus being the only place he could use it.

Turning the device on, he fixed himself a sandwich and listened in.

"I'm at the top of tier 1 of Class A, Yuri. Can pretty much see the same as you."

"Looks like you'll have to change position if the action shifts."

"Doesn't seem so."

"Seems like Angels' gotten smart," observed the Leader.

"Yeah, gathering everyone in groups then accompanying them all in at once."

"Well let's see what happens. I expected something like this and-"

"Yup!" Yusa exclaimed. "There they go, like you planned, in ALL directions!"

"Hah! Look at her! Can't decide which one to chase ... Okay! She's picked one."

"She's after Sakaki. Nope! Just broke off. Going after one of the slower- ... Yeah. Going after Takamatsu."

While Angel could eventually catch up to Sakaki ... a big maybe ... the rest would be scattered over a wide area. She obviously decided on an easier "target".

"By the way Yusa ... Have you seen Shiina since this started?"

"No, not since last night in fact. She must think this is hide and seek instead of tag or something."

"Or something." Yuri answered and went on. "It seems like someone else is missing but I can't figure. It's one of the guys, I know THAT."

"Well, there's twice as many guys as us girls in the Front. Harder to keep track of."

Duffy gave himself a knowing grin.

"Yeah," he thought. "Shiina gone to ground and one of the guys not accounted for ... (sing-song) I know who it iii-is!"

xxxxx

Entering the classroom, Duffy couldn't help but notice Kanade in front of Rachels' desk. The conversation seemed concluded as the petite one turned and started walking away.

"Uh ... Ms. Tachibane?"

Looking up she spoke.

"O'Hara-san informed me. It is not your fault."

Duffy was about to say something when Kanade concluded.

"I must go now. Student business to be done."

With that, the tiny one unceremoniously left.

The man turned toward the desk.

"Considering what transpired earlier, I was wondering if things were still on for tonight."

Rachel sat back in her chair, left corner of mouth up in an eyebrow raised, dubiously affirmative look.

"Oh don't worry, it' still on," she assured semi-sternly. "Almost wasn't ... Put a lot of work into that lasagna after all."

"Oh?"

"I almost cancelled everything ... Until I called Yuri. Turns out it all came from something you said in passing. It's not like you sat up with her cooking up this scheme."

"I can imagine what you were thinking as it went down."

"You wouldn't know the half of It!" She now smiling fully. "For a moment there ... well ..."

"And?"

"First thing I notice, Half the students not showing up for homeroom ... At the beginning. They start filtering in some minutes later, I guess a lot were relenting and decided to attend class. The period's half over, most are in but still a few missing. If it weren't for some of the kids informing me what was going on, I would have thought a mass transcendence happened with the missing."

"Consider the alternative. It was about due."

"Yes, you've mentioned that."

"I was debating with myself about wether to take you to see it or not when Ms. Nakamura told me they weren't going to do it this time. Seems they had enough meal tickets to tide them over.

"You wouldn't have liked it. Quite violent ... messy."

"So you've said. Maybe today was a good thing after all."

"I guarantee. Anything we would have done tonight would have been absolutely impossible."

"Would nothing ... ARE! I put a LOT into that meal.

"So," she continued, "It's the start of third period, I'm looking down into the courtyard and I happen to see you going by. Suddenly those two show up, running like a couple of soccer bums."

"Oh ... You must be talking about Darwin and Dudley."

"Uh ... Matsushita and TK," smiling. "They go past you and then I see poor Kanade ... uh Tachibane ... ramming after."

She paused.

"Poor thing," sidetracking herself. "She was quite upset when I talked with her."

"How can you tell?" Duffy skeptacle. "Kid has all the emotional range of a doorstop."

"YOU! ... ," Rachel continued, "start pointing away from where they took off to, trying to get the girl confused. I was looking for something to throw at you, I was so mad."

"Well ... Hey! ... I mean ... They asked for help ... And I'm not a rat."

"Oh ... But you ARE a rat dearie," teeth showing through her smile. "A nice one but a total rodent nonetheless.

"At any rate, she didn't fall for it and caught up with them."

"How do you know that?"

"They were scheduled for my class that period, that's how."

"I take it she escorted them here."

"You got it. Have you any idea how weird it looks seeing two big-"

"Jerks?"

"-STUDENTS! being escorted to class by a tiny, little girl?"

Duffy had seen it before, but Rachel was right. The sight never failed to amuse.

"So they sit down, big crap eating grins on their faces and she leaves. I ask what the heck is going on and they tell me about this ... what is it? Yes! ... OPERATION or whatever it is they call it ... and implicating ... you. Needless to say, I was furious.

"And stop that smiling!" Said she smiling. "You look just like they did."

Duffys' face settled into an insincere frown, twitching to keep from grinning.

"Then they did something that totally blew me away!"

"Which is?"

They get up, go to the windows and ... and ... JUMP OUT!"

"So?"

"So ... NOTHING! ... It's ... It's three stories up! Three ... stories!"

"Again ... What's the big deal?"

"I thought they were commiting suicide! ... eh ... Stop laughing!"

By this time, Duffy was sitting on a desk in a vain attempt at suppressing the giggles.

"I run to the windows, screaming my head off, the other students laughing and I see those two-"

"Morons."

"Yes ... MORONS! ... Scrambling into Second Tier, laughing their fool heads off, never to be seen again."

"Oh don't worry, you'll see them again."

"Never would be too soon! And how ... could they ... jump and ... "

"This school ... This place is ... how can I put it ... Well ... This IS the afterlife ... or something. The laws of physics or whatever only partly apply. You could trip over your own feet and 'die' from a broken neck. By the same token, you can deliberately jump from a building and hit the ground running with no ill effects."

"Have you ever ... ?"

"Me? No. I'm just happy to take 'em ten at a time going upstairs if the mood hits me."

"You know," she cautiously advised, "being as to what this place is and all ... You've got to be CAREFUL of what you say to these kids."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I DIDN'T mention anything to Hisako about ditching Mahjong and taking up strip poker."

"You really ... ARE ... Impossible!"

xxxxx

Kanade slowly left third tier of Class A and proceeded down the walkway. Much thinking to be done.

They had found a weakness. One they could exploit in the future with impunity. They as well as she knew she wouldn't even attempt another try at restoring order if they did it again. Failure had value in that at least it could tell one what doesn't work.

Several non-aligned students, a couple having been participants in todays' fiasco, passed her. Whispered conversation, punctuated by giggles, could be detected.

Though she knew jeers and insults were immaterial, especially in light of the fact she was physically, practically invincable, they did hurt to some degree.

A weakness revealed, a solution to be found.

Having turned into tier one, she passed the light music room a couple doors after. GiDeMo missing, they must be out with the rest of the "movement" celebrating. Reaching the piano room next, she entered and sat at the Yamaha by the windows, her favorite, and proceeded to play.

Claire de Lune helped calm her and Gymnopedie One helped her to think and these she played in that order.

A solution, something, had to be found and made. Something in helping restore system, order and-

Harmony.

Her fingers halted in their ballet with the keys.

Full note, half note, quarter note.

Like in radio and electronics. Harmonic frequencies.

Full wave, half wave, quarter wave, etc. Full wave, double wave, quadruple wave, etc.

Resonance. Infinite up or down.

She thought further.

Size might be a problem, most would be too large or small.

Sideband. Like Ham radio. Could beat frequency oscillation of a sort be a solution to that?

Pulling a notepad out of a skirt pocket she started swiftly jotting down notes, as many as came to mind, no matter how strange or impossible an idea might seem.

Yes.

Resonance, system, order ... Harmony.

A new guard skill could be formulated, tested and utilized.

Harmonics.

Done scribbling, she immediately got up and left the building for her dorm room where her computer and Angelplayer awaited.

Little knowing that several months later, the BETA program for the new guard skill would be inadvertantly "tested" by someone else ... With near disastrous results in its' working all TOO well.

xxxxx

Her opening the door in response to the knock revealed a very cleaned up, smartly dressed gentleman holding a large paper sack.

"Right on time!" Rachel exclaimed, taking the bag. "Lasagna's just about done baking."

"Excellent!" Duffy entered the apartment.

"So ... Just what do we have here."

Setting the bag on the coffee table, the teacher started fishing through the bag.

"The salads from the cafeteria and some other stuff."

"Haven't seen this for a few weeks," she stated, pulling out a bottle of Coca-Cola and examining it.

"The last four."

"Really ..."

"You'll also find some REAL popcorn and the cooking oil to make it. None a' that microwave junk from the cafeteria."

"Wait a minute! ... What the ?"

Duffy saw her looking sharply at one of the two disk cases she just removed from the sack.

"Just what ... on earth ... is this?'

Concerned, puzzled look on her face, she held up one of the two disk cases. The man smiled at her seeming perplexity.

"You said something by Frank Capra, right?"

"Know Your Enemy Japan," reading the title slowly, semi-shocked look on her formerly radiant face. "He did ... THIS?"

"Sure!" Smiling further as he saw his joke going as planned. "Part of his World War Two 'Why We Fight' series. You being a history teacher and all-"

"You're kidding ... right?"

"Well hey, nothing like a little war time propaganda to-"

He cut himself off, noting her increasingly serious look. Time to let her in on the spoof.

"Of course I'm kidding hon. I'm absolutely sure it's the other one you'd rather see."

Wry, knowing set to her mouth, she placed the offending case in the bag and read the other.

"It Happened One Night."

"Claudette Colbert and Clark Gable. An early romantic comedy Capra did."

"Looks old," she speculating. "Black and white ... hmmm."

"1934, in glorious monochrome."

"So ... any racism?"

"'Course not!"

"Are you sure?"

Failing at keeping a straight face, he held up his right and took an oath:

"Honest injun!"

Smile/frowning, an eyebrow raised, she looked straight at him in faux exasperation.

"Sigh!"

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


	20. Chapter 20

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 20: Jacks' Story

"Mmmm ... Smells wonderful."

The aroma of popping corn wafted through Rachels' modest apartment, more than favorably registering on her olfactory sense.

"Yeah. The aroma of REAL popcorn ... ," the man answered as he helped with the dishes. "'Course it doesn't compare anywhere near to that great Lasagna of yours."

The meal that evening had gone beautifully. The lasagna Rachel prepared was as every bit as excellent as she made Jack expect it to be. The two cafeteria salads, supplemented with the dressing from her kitchen and the red wine, rounded the meal out perfectly.

She turned from the sink, eyeing the near empty wine bottle on the table.

"That's about the last of it."

Duffy nodded toward the fridge.

"Managed to scrounge up the last four bottles of Coke for the movies. Been conserving it best I could. Special occasion and all. I'm glad it's this one."

"Wine, Coca-cola or no ... As long as it's you and me ... " pausing, looking at him, "that's what matters."

He looked down at the dish towel he held, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Her concern surfacing.

"Yeah ... maybe ."

"What could-"

"That 'you and me' business."

Hesitantly, Rachel put her left hand over the two of his now tightly clutching the towel.

"Have I-?"

"That's just it ... Nothing wrong with you hon."

He looked up from her hand on his.

"The problem's with me."

"How so?"

"Maybe we should sit down first."

A few short steps to the dining area, they resumed their seats opposite, candles still lit.

"Just what could be the matter with YOU of all people, Jack? Ever since my arrival here in this crazy place, you've been wonderful. Not just in helping me adjust but-"

She stopped on his waving it off and noticing the pained expression on his face.

"It's something I kept putting off thinking about until ... Right after, in fact, you took me up on this ... uh ... date of ours."

She returned his look with a gently firm one of her own.

"You've something on your mind and think there's something in your past I should know ... that it might affect us both in some way?"

"Exactly ... There's some things I feel I MUST tell you before we let things go any further."

"All ... right."

Duffy took a deep breath, letting out half before continuing.

"I was ... considered by a lot of folks to be a strange kid ... I had ... 'problems'. Mostly school ... I ... "

"It's okay Jack."

"Oh ... Hell. I'm cutting right to it ... I ... I was institutionalised for a couple years ... They had me there- ... I was just a kid! ... Ten years old and they ... they put me away! Just like that ... I-"

The effect of Rachels' hands enfolding Jacks' was electric. He pulled away abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry! I-"

With no hesitation, the teachers' hands firmly regrabbed the mans'.

"Don't be," she said softly. "You've no reason to be. Go on."

The direct look in her eyes told Jack she to be sympathetic.

"Alright."

The awkward hurdle jumped, Duffy calmed and continued.

"Like I said, I was something of an awkward, weird kid. Obsessive ... episodic fits of temper ... overactive imagination. Given to wild fantasies about things I guess. I really don't remember much about what happened then except my parents alluding to several incidents at school ... again, I don't remember much ... prompted them to seek ... 'help' ... something about schizophrenia ... At least that's what the ... uh ...experts ... called it.

"The so-called 'experts' suggested I be held for uh ... 'observation' ... in a place I'd rather not name. It was two years of so-called therapy with its' ... drugs, manipulation, mind games and ... abuse ... And what I mean by abuse I mean ... in every sense of the word."

"Oh Jack!"

"Yeah ... When it started going in THAT direction ... I ... I managed to spill it to my parents on a home visit. Dad took some action and I was out of there for a summer ... but ...

"They sent me back! They sent me back there ... that damn place. Guess the 'experts' convinced them other wise or they had a legal hold of some kind. But I was back there ... God ... DAMN them! ... the experts I mean ... I-

"Well ... my ... uh ... 'therapist' stopped doing what he was ... doing ... Probably thought I'd report on him again. And ... I was out after a few more months.

"Many years later, I found copies of some records stored by my parents. The bastard had signed off a clean bill of health on me ... to get rid of me I guess ... and I was out of there at age twelve. I was ten when I was put in ... just a ... kid ... "

"You HAVE been hurt. That much is plain. But you've been out of there many years now."

"In body, yes. In mind, I've kept myself there and let it get to me the rest of my life. Let it have a constant say in life and the fault is mine.

"That isn't quite all there is to it though."

"Oh?"

"My stay in that miniature looney bin was followed by a three year stint in a military school. Damn experts said there wasn't actually anything wrong with me and that my real problem was discipline and suggested I go there. Less said about that the better. All I'll say about it is it wasn't very good as a military academy ... Bullies and bedwetters supervised by nuns. All they did was pound into me the non-virtue of standing around waiting for orders ... To show initiative was to disrupt the order of things.

"I figured out later in life that that's one way how some others get ahead. Beat it into the heads of potential competition that thinking and action on your part is wrong, thus helping clear the way for them. While they have you convinced you'd be doing wrong so's to keep you from even trying, they'd be doing the same things and succeeding.

"And, to make it short, that's what I'd been doing the rest of my life. Waiting for the approval and consent of others ... Waiting for orders and having no initiative because I thought I'd be punished or penalised in some way. Things were just something to endure ... get through. Hell ... At the end of high school I didn't even attend the graduation ceremony ... Just another thing to get through.

"So ... for me ... life was just a series of things to slide through ... didn't apply myself much to anything. Was bad at relationships ... Wasn't the best boy friend in the world with what few women I'd been with ... Even my relationship with the Lord, I took the wrong attitude. Repentance requires living in a manner I wasn't much committed to. Salvation is empty and meaningless without that commitment.

"Thus, my life is ... was ... empty and meaningless ...

"I'm a loser Rachel. A loser because I let something from ... way ... back ... dictate the rest of my life to me. I knew all along that was the case but didn't care.

"There's a lot more to it but it comes down to the fault being all mine ... For not getting up on my hind legs and making a fight of it so to speak.

"So I'd understand it if you'd not want anything to do with me other than the work to be done here, I-"

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack."

"Say what?" The man looked up and into the eyes of a stern, determined looking Rachel O'Hara.

"You're really down on yourself, aren't you?"

"I'm-"

"You really like to punish yourself, don't you!"

"!?"

"Maybe you're one of those masochistic types who think breaking up is much more satisfying than hooking up. Maybe-"

"Now just a sec-"

"THEN MAYBE NOT!"

"Look! I-"

"NO! ... You look.

"Jack." She made his name sound like a definite statement. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Wait a-"

"You are NOT a loser."

"I-"

"If you were, I'd have no interest in you."

"But I-"

"Listen Jack and listen good." She waited to see if he'd try to speak again. Seeing he wasn't, she continued. "Up to this moment, I had doubts ... about myself."

"Your ... self?"

"Yes. I was thinking I wasn't uh ... for the want of a better word, ... 'worthy' ... to be near you until you just reminded me of something."

Jack cocked his head to the side with a questioning look.

"Look," Rachel continued. "My life isn't what you'd call Ideal or pristine either ... Everyone here ... you ... me ... all these kids ... are here for different reasons but they all involve sins of omission as well sins of comission. We're here because not only of things we did or didn't do but of things others did to or didn't do for us. If we were the perfect beings and had the ideal lives we would have liked, then ... Not only no one would be here but this place ... this school ... wouldn't even exist.

"You once said this place might be a test of some kind and I've concluded it is. If I were the one grading you, with the exception of the last few artificially pathetic minutes, I'd give you a perfect score."

"Rea-lly ..." He was dubious to say the least. "How so?"

"I've asked around. From what Yuri and the others say ... even Tachibana ... well ... When you came here they said you immediately took charge of your situation, took matters into your own hands. You started reconoitering the area ... assesed the situation and took measures."

"They looked on me as some kind of threat."

"At first, yes. Some thought you might've been the advance guard of an invasion of some kind."

"I guess they would at that ... what has this got to do with-"

"When you tried direct contact, you didn't push your weight around. You were calm, collected and polite in so far as the circumstances allowed. I understand you were even in a position once to gun them all down but didn't. That and the way you handled Kanade after made something of an impression."

"When was that?"

"The night when you first saw them coming back from one of their ... uh ... meal ticket runs," she giggled some.

"What's so funny?"

"Yuri said you were hiding in the bushes like some kind of commando or something."

"Never told them anything about that, how could- ... Had to be Shiina."

"Yuri and Noda watched at a distance but it was that strange girl ... Shiina ... who filled them in on it. Is she as good as they say she is?"

"Better ... Probably was standing right next to me the whole time for all I know ... I still don't understand how this has anything to do with-"

"YOU ... are more capable a man than you give yourself credit for. After you got here, you threw yourself into your work. From what I understand you more than earn your wages. You also aren't content to sit around on your time off. From what I've been told, you've done a lot of exploration of the surrounding area on top of your own interests. Much more than you've let on to me."

"Just filling in time, I-"

"Still down on yourself? That shouldn't be like you. Not at all-"

"Just a-"

"Let me make my point Jack."

"Just like a red head!" Exclaiming inwardly.

"What I'm trying to say is this ... After the ... When I came here ... I ... was ... scared ... I had no idea as to what was going on. I wake up in ... Japan ... Only to find it's not. First Tachibana then Yuri and her uh ... brigade ..."

Both gave out a laugh. Jack earlier noted Rachel also had Yuris' not so favorite anime in her collection.

"They give me the low down on an unbelievable situation. In spite of my being here so far, I still find it hard to take it all in. Though they told me all they could, a lot of blanks needed filling.

"So there I am. It's my second day here. Still can't wrap my head quite around it. I'm in the cafeteria being absolutely GRILLED by what seems half the female population about where I'm from, when in walks up this ... GUY.

"He's kind of goofy and nervous at first ... Has a bit of trouble in what to say. 'Speaks' Japanese quite strangely and comes across as an unlikely cross between John Wayne and Woody Allen.

"Yet ... Has a strength about him I know I can trust and rely on. He's straight forward and plain talking on most things ... ," her grip softened then her thumb started caressing the back of his hand. "But is kind of shy and reserved on others ... I ... I like it when he's around."

Jack held back a gasp. With a knowing twist to the mouth, he raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"You trying to get me to disappear?"

"This may be a bit soon but ... If I do try to get you to uh ... disappear ... It's because I want to disappear with you. If we're to meet the Lord to be judged, I want to be before Him with you.

"But until that time comes, I'm quite happy to be spending my time here with you.

"As for your past ... c'mon. Like I said, no one here had perfect lives. You should hear mine sometime ... When I'm darn good and ready of course."

"Baby," Jack replyed, relieved and smiling, "you've got yourself a deal!"

xxxxx

Jack was pleasantly surprised at Rachels' choice of film. An earlier scanning of her collection revealed mostly an assortment of dreaded "womens films".

"Thelma and Louise ... Interesting."

"I felt it was the closest I had to the kind of movie you like. Still kind of a 'chick flick'."

"On the contrary. It's actually a guy flick ... It's only incidental that the two guys in it happen to be chicks."

"Uh ... Chicks, huh?" Right eyebrow raised look.

"Hey, you said it first."

"That I did."

xxxxx

Rachel was right. The few students coming and going by the lounge did add to the "theater experience" with some staying to watch. Soon, half the lounge was full of curious students quietly watching the American made films with the couple.

"Was it really like that in your country Duffy-san?" A curious one asked.

"Over twenty years before my time but yeah. The economy so bad, jobs so scarce ... People desparate for work, going all over to find a paying job. That scene you just saw-"

Jack noted Rachels' responding grimace at the bad grammar.

"-was real. Gable, Colbert and film crew were shooting that scene at the crossing when that train just happened to come by. The men on those flatcars, smiling and waving for the cameras, weren't movie extras. They were actual folks hopping trains, looking for work. The director decided to leave that shot in the film.

"I understand the Depression was even worse in Japan ..."

In watching the students responding to the films, Jack felt reassurance in the Left Behind-like "universal translator" or whatever it was this strange "afterlife" had, doing the same for electronic media as well as normal speech. He noted the odd Front uniforms dotting the audience here and there as well.

A couple off to his and Rachels' left stood out in particular. The girl having a look of curious speculation on her face while viewing the screen. Not being a TV watcher, let alone the possibility she might be from a past era to begin with, even an old black and white film would seem new and interesting to Shiina. The rather "worn" looking young man with her, patiently answered questions about what cars, trains and anything else appearing on the screen puzzling her.

"Poor fellow," Jack thought, chuckling inwardly. "I can only imagine what YOU'VE been through all day."

As if in answer to an unasked question, the lad looked at Duffys' speculative face.

"We thought you could do with some chaperoning." Grinning.

Turning back to the screen, Jack slumped back, neck on the couch while staring at the cieling, sighing and shaking his head.

"What?" Rachel smiling at his perplexed countanance.

"Irony ... all ... Is irony."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works


	21. Chapter 21

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I take/assume NO responsibility or liability for any and all death, dismemberment, maiming, disfigurement, scarification, injury, physical/mental trauma, property damage/destruction, or criminal/terrorist activity that may be brought about by the misuse/carelessness or malice, intended or otherwise, by other individuals of the information contained in this chapter herein.

While the ownership and use of firearms are a right (At least in the United States of America. Consult the local laws of your own country in regard to this.) it should be treated and guarded by ones' self as a sacred privilege with attendant heavy responsibilities of ones' own conduct and behavior in regard to this.

BE SURE TO READ THE RULES OF FIREARMS SAFETY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. (1)

When one owns and uses firearms, one LITERALLY has the power of life and death in ones' own hands.

THE RESPONSIBILITY IS YOURS.

xxxxx

Chapter 21: Shooting Party

The bullet kicked up dirt a couple feet to the right and down. With the coffee can on the creek embankment unhit, the tall young lady let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I don't think I'll ever-"

"It's just going to take some time Sakaki-chan," Takamatsu explained. "It being your first time shooting and all-"

Hmmm ... Not only flinching but probably has the trigger in the knuckle joint of her finger.

"-it's a bit difficult, I know. Even I have trouble connecting at times."

As if in confirmation, the shot from Takamatsus' magnum landed the same as the tall girls' though a foot closer.

"See what I mean?" he said adjusting glasses.

That much is obvious.

"I'll hit it this time," he declared taking a shooting stance.

Ayoob grip: Both hands, index finger of supporting hand forward and snugged under trigger guard.

The young man raised the pistol.

Line up front and rear sights on target, concentrate on front sight.

Takamatsu sharply squeezed the pistols' trigger.

Trigger on pad of first joint.

Again, down and to the right, the lads' shot hit a few inches closer but still a miss.

Front sight, press.

"We both just need more practice is all."

Front sight ... PRESS ...

The hollower sounding report of the .45 startled the couple as they saw the Key Coffee can flip several feet in the air.

Mountain grown for better flavor ... Good to the last drop. Yeah, like that caffienated sugar water could hold a candle to Folgers or Maxwell House!

Turning to their left, the would-be markspersons espyed the foreigner holstering his Colt.

"Was heading to the food court, heard some noise. Thought I'd take a look."

"Yeah," the deceptively thin looking one answered. "Doing some target practice."

"Hitting any?" Smiling.

"Ummm ... not as well as we'd like."

"Actually ... Not at all," the tall girl chimed in, eyes downcast. "Just not my thing I guess ..."

Duffy knew something of the young ladys' past. She was studying veterinary medicine before her demise. Understandable that one who would be a caregiver of some kind wouldn't take to firearms as readily as most.

"Maybe the sights are off," Takamatsu speculated. "That or more practice-"

"More practice would mean practicing MORE of what's keeping you from connecting with your target. As for the sights ... ," the American extended his hand to Takamatsu. "Can I give it a try?"

"Well ... "

"Hold on to mine in the meantime," Jack suggested, handing his Colt over, butt end first.

Takamatsu took the proferred Colt.

"Careful," Duffy cautioned with a grin. "It's loaded."

Turning from the faux chagrined Takamatsu and a giggling Sakaki, Jack hefted the Desert Eagle copy. Having handled quite a few different types in the past when in the pistol ranges' employ, he was more than familiar enough with the oversized pistol.

Checking to see the two would-be shootists were behind him, he then flipped the safety and sighted on the aforementioned battered can.

The boom of the .44 mag sounded off the gorge walls as the can remnants flipped a few feet back. Another can was reduced to shards, then a third. Flipping the safety back "on", Jack handed the gun back to Takamatsu.

Turning to Sakaki, he extended his hand. "Madame?"

Recieving the semi-auto from the tall one, he turned back to the cans on the bank.

"First too big, now too little," thinking to himself as he examined the Glock copy. "Then again, maybe not. This is a .40 not a nine milly."

A repeat of the same moments before. Three cans of former Key and micellaneous juice he couldn't make the names out of, lay plugged.

"The sights ... Are just fine," declared he, still grinning, as they exchanged guns. "The problem ... Lies elsewhere."

"Then I guess we have to try harder."

"Like I said before. You'll only be trying harder at doing what keeps you from hitting the target. Waste of ammo."

The two students looked at him semi-crosseyed.

"Tomorrow's Sunday and about a week earlier than I would usually practice ... Tell you what. Meet me right here tomorrow, nine AM sharp."

"Nine in the morning!?" The disbelief on Takamatsus' face was apparant.

"Got anything better to do ... 'sides sleeping in?"

"Not really."

"But then again," thought Jack, noting the statuesque Sakaki in his peripheral vision, "maybe you do ... Get your mind out of the gutter, Jack!"

"I ... WE ... ," Sakaki gave a quite definite look towards Takamatsu. "We'll be here. Nine O'Clock."

"Be sure to bring a hundred rounds each," the man instructed turning towards the stairs up the support of the Second Entrance Bridge. "If things go right, and they WILL ... You'll probably not need to use it all. I'll supply everything else."

He turned back.

"Oh yeah. Be sure to wear something more suited to a walk in the woods."

"Why's that?"

"Were going to the little range I have up the creek. Don't want HER nosing around do you?"

xxxxx

"So what's with the artillery?" Takamatsu pointing to the M1 Garand rifle slung across Jacks' back.

"And O'Hara-sensei?" Sakaki curious as to the history teachers' presence.

The two students showed up at the creek bed with customary Japanese punctuality, finding Jack as well as Rachel awaiting, clad in jeans, sweatshirts and hiking boots. The two students gym workout sweats and track shoes an improvement over the usual uniforms.

"When Jack told me what he was up to, I wanted to go along ... Find out what this 'gun culture' is about," Rachel in reply, holding up a backpack. "Made lunch for all of us."

"As for this," Jacks' thumb indicating the slung rifle. "Protection."

"From what?" Takamatsu asked.

"As you know,' the man began, handing one of two satchels to the erstwhile student, "I've done a lot of exploring the woods around here. Done a lot of walking ... a lot of looking ... seen things."

"Seen things ... ," an interested Sakaki.

"I don't know wether or not the uh ... 'resurrection factor' ... for want of a better term, is in force off the school grounds, but I have seen indications that the uh ... 'law of the jungle' is.

"I'd be keeping a sharp eye out when hiking. Seen some interesting signs of wildlife. Tracks ... deer, fox, wolves-"

"Wolves? They're extinct aren't they?" Takamatsu looked quizikly.

"In the Japan ... the world we're all from, yes. But keep in mind we're not in the Japan you're from. This is some parallel state of being. An earth where the only human beings we know of reside here at the school.

"So I see things ... indications of wildlife, plently of it. Every so often I'll run across a scruff of feathers, bones, other signs of struggle. Not to mention, have not only seen deer and serow, but bear a couple times. BIG .. Bears. I mentioned tracks before. Sometimes of cats ... huge. Wouldn't surprise me if some were made by Siberian Tiger."

"Tiger!?" Rachel exclaimed. "Japan?"

"I've read they made it out this far." Explained Sakaki. "Japan may have had a 'land bridge' to the mainland before the glaciers melted."

"Ressurection or not, the thought of getting chewed up doesn't appeal to me. Hence ... the artillery, as you call it."

"Any sign of Iriomote cats?" Asked Sakaki in an attempt at levity.

Perplexed look on his face, Duffy turned to the tall one.

"Iriomote cats? They only come from that tiny island WAY southwest of here."

"Well I ... had one ... As a pet."

"You've mentioned that to me before. Just how DID you manage that!?" An amazed Takamatsu. "I seriously doubt the government would let you have an endangered species as a pet."

"I kept telling everyone he was a mix breed of some kind."

"No way!" Her incredulous boyfriend exclaimed.

"And how did you get him?" Rachel was curious.

"Long story but ... I guess you could say eh- ... He followed me home?"

"Riiight." A dubious Duffy concluded. "And with that, we'd best get going, burning daylight."

Rachel quickly put herself arm in arm with Duffy.

"So," she started as they began walking, "think we'll be seeing any (winking) ... lions-?"

"-and tigers-," Jack quick on the uptake and nodding in an exaggerated manner.

"-and bears?"

"OH MY!"

The two students were momentarily taken aback on seeing Jack Duffy clasp his face with both hands in mock effeminancy, accompanied by a laughing Rachel.

"I'll lend you two the movie," he said on seeing the mildly aghast looks on the young peoples' faces. "You're gonna' love it."

xxxxx

Running east/west, seemingly made to order, the several hundred yard range was a small grassy plateau a mile and a half north of the school grounds. A small leanto consisting of log and tarp at east end with a sharply jutting rock ridge west making for a perfect backstop. All could now see what it was Jack had been "spending" those meal tickets on. The rudimentary camp furniture and equipment stored there made things definitely less primative.

In less than an hour and a half of trainings' commencement, Jack was quite pleased. All three students (Rachel a pupil for the moment.) had progressed nicely. His insistance on eye and ear protection was initially met with resistance. After all, if ones' ears "healed up" soon after, why bother?

"On my range, safety first, no exceptions, no questions." (1)

The photocopied NRA (2) sanctioned targets (12 inches across with 3 inch bullseye.) set 21 feet away, were off putting at first. Wouldn't cans do?

"We're going for precision and accuracy first. Plink later if you want."

Twentyone feet?

"Most 'social situations' happen within 21 feet or less. Even an out of shape assailant can get to you within two seconds at that distance."

Sighting in was a literal "eye opener".

"Don't try to focus on sights and target at the same time. The human eye can't focus on two or more points at different distances. Go back and forth, rear sight, front sight, target and back again. Line your sights up with the bullseye then CONCENTRATE on the front sight."

"My sights disappear in the bullseye," said Takamatsu. "Can't see 'em."

"For purposes of training, make as if the bull is resting on top of the front sight. This is what's called the 'six o'clock hold'."

"I'm right handed but I 'see' better using my left eye," an uncertain Sakaki explained. "Is that wrong?"

"It's Okay. Unlike most right handers, you're left eye dominant. A lot of folks shoot 'cross eyed' and do just fine. Whatever works for you."

One at a time, five shots each, Duffy supervised, noting their inability to connect.

"Part of the reason you're hitting down and right is you're 'squeezing' the trigger instead of 'pressing' it."

All three expressed confusion as to the difference.

"Think PRESS not squeeze. When you think squeeze, your brain subconciously makes your whole hand squeeze thus changing point of aim. With right handed folks it tends to go down and to the right. Down and to the left for lefties.

"Thinking PRESS, you instead only use your trigger finger. Think of it as something like reaching around an appliance and PRESSing the reset button. Only your finger moves, not the whole hand.

"Having the trigger in the joint of your finger also contributes to changing point of aim. Have the trigger on the first PAD of your finger. Then PRESS ... straight back."

The next set showed some improvement. Mostly closer, even a hit or two on the bull.

Taking Rachel, the out and out novice, Duffy had her 'dry fire' (unloaded) the old Smith and Wesson .38 he had lent her.

"Watch what she does here. This is something you two have been doing as well."

Hammer clicked on the empty chamber.

"Now ... What ... did she do?"

"Yes!" Rachel with a dubious eyebrow raised at Jack. "Just WHAT did I do?"

"Um ... ," Sakaki, hand raised, started to speculate. "I noticed the front of the gun go down oh so slightly just as she sque- ... uh ... PRESSed ... the trigger."

"It's something you're all doing ... Flinching."

!?

"Anticipating the shot. As you're pressing, just as the triggers' about to 'break', you blink and push slightly forward on the gun. That also causes the point of aim to go down.

"Don't anticipate the shot. Let each shot be a 'surprise'. Don't worry ... relax ... You're on the correct end of the weapon."

After a short break, they were again, one at a time, put through a five shot string. All three scored at least three each on the bull.

"Good!," Duffy exclaimed. "Now is the time to practice. PRACTICE ... what I've told you."

All three shooters lined up this time, six feet apart. They were to fire five shot strings at their own pace, Duffy going up and down behind supervising.

"Ready on the left ... Ready on the right ... READY on the firing line."

After a couple "sets", with some observational correction from their instructor, the three not so novice shooters were scoring at least four out of five or better per string.

Gathered round Duffy gave his appraisal.

"All three of you did a LOT better than I expected. Rachel especially."

"Why is that?" A slightly perplexed Takamatsu. "It took me a bit longer to pick up on it all though I did get it finally."

"That's 'cause you're a guy." Duffy grinned.

"What? How can-"

"I think what Duffy-sensei is trying to say," a beamingly proud Rachel O'Hara putting an arm around a blushingly surprised Sakaki, "is that girls kick ass!"

"Self flattery will get you no where my dear," the man softly retorted in faux suavity, grin still affixed.

"Oh?" Hands on hips, Rachel went into 'teacher scold mode' still smiling. "Just what IS it then?"

The man touched a left index to the side of his nose and commenced.

"As we all know, women and men are different. Our mentalities are wired differently from one another. Women are the gatherers and nurturers, men are the hunters and fighters. All their lives women are told to stay away from the 'boys toys' and vice versa. The females are into chick flicks whereas you and I, Takamatsu-san, watch the action/adventure stuff.

"Men are much more into activities that emphasize that of the hunter and fighter than women. We have preconcieved ideas as to what one does with such tools and pastimes.

"As men are of a more aggressive/assertive nature we tend to stick by what we already know or THINK we know when it comes to just about any subject. Thus, we are more resistant to taking and assimilating instruction.

"Women, on the other hand, being the nurturers and caretakers tend to empathise more and take to instruction easier. They're more willing to listen to and assimilate information. They tend to follow instructions more closely than men.

"The other factor is that because Rachel had absolutely no experience with firearms and Sakaki only a little exposure after coming to this strange place, they had little to no preconceptions and bad habits to unlearn.

"Whereas YOU Takamatsu-san, and I at one time-"

"Too many Sonny Chiba flicks!" Takamatsu beating Duffy to the punch.

"It's just entertainment to me 'skinny' one ... Nothing more."

"Suuure it is."

"And with THAT!" Rachel at the leanto holding up the backpack. "LUNCH!"

Getting situated, folding chairs in a row outside the leanto, Duffy set a wrapped sandwich and a can of juice on a low boulder twenty feet distant.

"What's this about?" Rachel inquired looking about at the boulder and the seating arrangements. "And why five chairs? There's only four of us."

"Remember when I said pack extra?"

"That's 'cause you're a big eater, right?"

Taking a seat, Jack pointed at the food on the rock.

"Bait."

To be continued ...

XXXXX

(1) The following are the RULES OF FIREARMS SAFETY quoted verbatim from the website of the National Rifle Association:

1\. ALWAYS keep the gun pointed in a safe direction.

This is the primary rule of gun safety. A safe direction means that the gun is pointed so that even if it were to go off it would not cause injury or damage. The key to this rule is to control where the muzzle or front end of the barrel is pointed at all times. Common sense dictates the safest direction, depending on different circumstances.

2\. ALWAYS keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot.

When holding a gun, rest your finger on the trigger guard or along the side of the gun. Until you are actually ready to fire, do not touch the trigger.

3\. ALWAYS keep the gun unloaded until ready to use.

Whenever you pick up a gun, immediately engage the safety device if possible, and, if the gun has a magazine, remove it before opening the action and looking into the chamber(s) which should be clear of ammunition. If you do not know how to open the action or inspect the chamber(s), leave the gun alone and get help from someone who does.

4\. Know your target and what is beyond.

Be absolutely sure you have identified your target beyond any doubt. Equally important, be aware of the area beyond your target. This means observing your prospective area of fire before you shoot. Never fire in a direction in which there are people or any other potential for mishap. Think first. Shoot second.

5\. Know how to use the gun safely.

Before handling a gun, learn how it operates. Know its basic parts, how to safely open and close the action and remove any ammunition from the gun or magazine. Remember, a guns' mechanical safety device is never foolproof. Nothing can ever replace safe gun handling.

6\. Be sure the gun is safe to operate.

Just like other tools, guns need regular maintenance to remain operable. Regular cleaning and proper storage are a part of the guns' general upkeep. If there is any question concerning a guns' ability to function, a knowledgeable gunsmith should look at it.

7\. Use only the correct ammunition for your gun.

Only BBs, pellets, cartridges or shells designed for a particular gun can be fired safely in that gun. Most guns have the ammunition type stamped on the barrel. Ammunition can be identified by information printed on the box and sometimes stamped on the cartridge. Do not shoot the gun unless you know you have the proper ammunition.

8\. Wear eye and ear protection as appropriate.

Guns are loud and the noise can cause hearing damage. They can also emit debris and hot gas that could cause eye injury. For these reasons, shooting glasses and hearing protectors should be worn by shooters and spectators.

9\. Never use alcohol or over-the-counter, prescription or other drugs before or while shooting.

Alcohol, as well as any other substance likely to impair normal mental or physical bodily functions, must not be used before or while handling or shooting guns.

10\. Store guns so they are not accessible to unauthorized persons.

Many factors must be considered when deciding where and how to store guns. A persons' particular situation will be a major part of the consideration. Dozens of gun storage devices, as well as locking devices that attach directly to the gun, are available. However, mechanical locking devices, like the mechanical safeties built into guns, can fail and should not be used as a substitute for safe gun handling and the observance of all gun safety rules.

11\. Be aware that certain types of guns and many shooting activities require additional safety precautions.

12\. Cleaning

A. Regular cleaning is important in order for your gun to operate correctly and safely. Taking proper care of it will also maintain its value and extend its' life. Your gun should be cleaned every time that it is used.

B. A gun brought out of prolonged storage should also be cleaned before shooting. Accumulated moisture and dirt, or solidified grease and oil, can prevent the gun from operating properly.

C. Before cleaning your gun, make absolutely sure that it is unloaded. The guns' action should be open during the cleaning process. Also, be sure that no ammunition is present in the cleaning area.

xxxxx

(2) NRA - National Rifle Association. The United States' premier organization in the promotion of firearms safety, the shooting sports and political activism in the preservation of the right to keep and bear arms.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	22. Chapter 22

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Repeat of DISCLAIMER from Chapter 21: I take/assume NO responsibility or liability for any and all death, dismemberment, maiming, disfigurement, scarification, injury, mishap, physical/mental trauma, property damage/destruction, or criminal/terrorist activity that may be brought about by the misuse/carelessness or malice, intended or otherwise, by other individuals of the information contained in this chapter herein.

While the ownership and use of firearms are a right (At least in the United States of America. Consult the local laws of your own country in regard to this.) it should be treated and guarded by ones' self as a sacred privilege with attendant heavy responsibilities of ones' own conduct and behavior in regard to this.

BE SURE TO READ THE RULES OF FIREARMS SAFETY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. (1)

When one owns and uses firearms, one LITERALLY has the power of life and death in ones' own hands.

THE RESPONSIBILITY IS YOURS.

xxxxx

Chapter 22: To Each Her Own

"So he comes into the shop. Had to be one of the guys in management at the Marysville Honda plant. I could tell he was fresh off the plane as he's staring around in absolute TOTAL wonderment.

"I give him a few minutes to take it all in. Looked like he was in Disneyland the way he was gawking at everything ... like ... 'WOW! These crazy Americans really ARE into guns!'

"So I ask, 'May I help you?', and he comes up ... and I swear to God and all that's holy ... He asks ... and I'm NOT kidding when I say this ... He asks ... With a completely innocent, wide eyed, beatific look on his face ... 'Can I get shot here?'"

"What!?" Takamatsu open mouthed.

"No!" Rachel open mouthed in a perfect 'O'.

Sakaki just stared open mouthed.

"Now ... I know it's not polite to bust out laughing howling out and out loud in someones' face and I didn't. My guts are siezing up. Throat constricting. My neck and jaw tightened up so much it HURT!

"I immediately excuse myself, indicating I'm getting something and head back to the store room for two reasons: Priority One, get the giggles out ... and FAST! I still couldn't laugh out loud even back there as he'd hear so I'm heaving and choking like a stand up grand mal siezure ... Man! it hurt so much!

"After about thirty seconds of the 'dry heaves' I come out with Priority Two, our three alphabet paper (Kanji, Hirugana, Katakana.) with the welcoming blurb, rates and range rules.

"He seemed happy with that for the moment and I'm back in the store room for another bout of Priority One. Another thirty seconds and I'm back out ... Not completely flushed of the yuks 'n giggles but enough to conduct business.

"We go over the range rules and I set him up with eye/ear protection, a .38, ammo and targets. I'm with him on the range about ten minutes demonstrating safety and handling then leave him to it.

"It's then another few minutes bout of Priority One getting out the residual giggles ... My sides hurt for a couple days after, I'm tellin' ya'."

"His command of English wasn't quite up to snuff I take it?" Rachel laughing.

"Better than my then idiot Japanese."

"She's here," everyone turning to a calm Sakaki.

"That, or a very large squirrel," smiled Jack as he and the others espied the boulder now clear of the sandwich and juice.

"It's her alright," replied a chuckling Takamatsu. "Don't know how she does it but she does."

"Oh really ... ," a skeptical Rachel. "How could she? We've been watching that rock off and on all this time, we would have noticed-"

"This is VERY good O'Hara-sensei," a satisfied Shiina said from the chair next to the teacher. "What do you call this?"

"YEEK!"

Rachel jumped up on just noticing the scarfed presence next to her, looking up and calmly munching on the afore vanished sandwich.

"How ... How ... did she-?"

"It's a gift," Duffy giggled. "And the operative phrase, as you put it, 'off and on'. My guess is she moves when we're 'off' and not 'on'."

Shiina refrained from giving the man a "look". Gift? A very hard won gift indeed. All those endless hours ... YEARS ... of training. Still, the man retaught her some invaluable lessons albeit inadvertantly. And the knowledge he was imparting here was ... interesting. That and her "extra curricular activities" he kept to himself.

"It ... It's ... ," Rachel recovering from her surprise and reseating, "it's Panini. Made them from what ingredients I could get from the cafeteria kitchens."

"So how long have you been sitting there?" Sakaki curiously inquired.

"Mmmm ... enough ... ," the ninja replied, friendly ominous, relishing the food.

"I've a question Duffy-san," stated a now serious Takamatsu.

"Oh?"

"If you're on at least neutral terms with Angel, how come you're teaching Sakaki and I marksmanship?"

"It's not Angel I'm worried about."

The others, even Shiina giving a slight lean in the mans' direction, looked attentively at him.

Noting the others attention, Duffy continued.

"Before coming here, if anyone told you you'd soon end up in a neverending high school where you were eternally young ... could kill or be killed and not die ... What would you say to that person?"

"I'd say he was baka-tai with a capital BAKA!"

"Exactly ... Now I don't know how long any of you've been here. Maybe it's been years, who knows? Compared to you, Rachel and I've been here only months. Maybe you've gotten used to it. All I can think of is how fantastic this set up is. As far as I'm concerned ... ANYTHING could happen.

"You already have a fantastic 'enemy' in Angel. Who knows what else might one day be here lurking about."

"You mean like that NPC we have as student council vice president?" Sakaki.

"That and other things." Duffy wondered as to why Yuri,and thus the rest, would keep referring to Naoi as an NPC. "Yes ... and other things."

"Other things? ... Like?"

"Before coming here, something like this would've been be so much sci-fi/fantasy to me. Anything could happen as far as the author's concerned. Now that I'm here, I have to take in the consideration of the possibility of other crazy things coming along. So far, it's just Angel and the veep.

"I've talked with Yuri off and on about this. She likens the whole situation to a video game of sorts, hence her calling the zombies NPCs."

"Yes," grinned Takmatsu, "non-player characters. She was something of a game addict before coming here."

"I remember her mentioning some games have some kind of 'fail safe' feature wherein player characters are prevented from being too powerful and may even be killed off if the game goes on too long or something. I'm not big on vid games, me being into Minesweeper and online Checkers.

"But if there's an elimination feature with my- ," the man snugged up against Rachel, "-or for that matter, Rachels' name on it, I'd like to be prepared ... And have as many friends backing me as possible and vice versa.

"Other things? Who knows? Maybe one day all those NPCs might turn on you in some way. Maybe something big and hungry might come wandering onto the school grounds from outta' the woods. Saitou says there might be something big, mean and hungry stoogeing around in that creek. Other than you battlefronters or Angel, there's no one here able to cope with something like that."

"There's you," remarked Rachel smiling.

"Or you now," the man indicating the revolver on the teachers' hip.

"I'm not sure if-"

"You will if ever the time comes ... IF. Makes me wonder ... There might even be the possibility of you," Duffy looking at the other three, " and the rest of the Battlefront having to join forces with Angel one day-"

"No way!" Takamatsu

"I don't ... think so... ," Sakaki

"... ," Shiina

"In any event, it's only rudimentary marksmanship you've learned today. Not moves and tactics. It's one thing to learn to hit the target. As you know from personal experience, combat shooting is a lot more involved."

"You got that right!" Takamatsu exclaimed.

"Could I try it?"

Duffy turned to Shiina just now finishing a second sandwich and pointing to Rachels' S&amp;W.

"Oh?"

"To see what it's like."

"Hmm ... ," the man thought, "... and yet ... ."

Getting up they proceeded to the firing line, the rest following.

Handing the eye protection and safety glasses over, Shiina took them and put them on without question.

"She passes the first 'test'," Duffy thought. "Shows she's serious. But then, when has she ever not been?"

Setting up the targets the man walked back to the firing line.

Turing to Rachel, Shiina again pointed to the teachers' revolver.

"May I?"

Taking the wheelgun and pointing downward, the ninja girl, turning to Duffy, pressed the cylinder release, opening the handgun. Pressing the plunger, the cartridges fell into her other hand.

"Could we go over the uh ... sighting procedure? Everything else I have down."

With a lifted eyebrow, Duffy went through a quick run down, the others looking on.

Review concluded, Shiina in goggles and "phones" stepped up to the firing line as everyone donned their own eye/ear protection.

Duffy noted the way the ninja girl stood. Fighting (boxer) stance instead of the "turret" stance (Feet shoulder width apart.) as he had the others do. Ayoob grip with the index of the supporting hand an inch forward and snugged under the trigger guard.

It was just as he did. Even the supporting hands' thumb was on top of the thumb of the holding hand, as he would if holding a semi-auto in order to prevent the slide from coming back and cutting the opposable digit while in operation. A habit he stuck with even when he himself held a revolver.

Cocking back the hammer for single action use, Shiina then peered through the sights. Drawing in a breath, letting out half of it, she rested her index finger, middle of the pad of the first joint, on the trigger ... and PRESSed.

The first shot registered at "six o'clock" just touching the outside of the bullseye. The rest of the five shot string she placed in a tight pattern at the center of the bull. All five of the next string placed center as well.

Emptying the cylinder, she turned to Rachel, handing the gun to the teacher, grip first.

Turning to Duffy, "thank you. It was ... interesting."

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Duffy in rhetorical.

"From you."

?

"Sometimes I would follow you coming here and watch. I wasn't quite sure how you did it until today when I heard your instruction. Your review of the sighting procedure with me completed it."

"It's still surprising how you scored," he answered, nodding at the target beyond.

"Concentration is everything."

"Y'know, you would do quite well if you started carrying one of these."

"I think I'll stay with what I have."

"To each her own," thought Duffy.

xxxxx

"They were from Yokohama, visiting relatives working in management at the Honda plant. Had their girlfriends along, wanted to take a picture of me with a babe on either side.

"So we get into the shot and one of them indicates for the women to get in closer to me. Without thinking, I say 'ALRIGHT!' and put my arms around their shoulders and draw them in.

"There I am, close in between two squealing good looking babes and I'm thinking: 'Yeeeesss, life is goooood!'"

"What were the two guys doing then?"

"They laughed and one took the picture. I only held them for as long as the shot took so it wasn't like I was assaulting anyone.

"Yeah," Duffy mused, "the early '90s were a good time for me."

"Geez!," laughed Rachel who had snugged her chair up to Duffys' and was seated sideways, leaning with her back on the man, head on his shoulder. "I wasn't even ten then."

"So what's the movie this Friday?" Inquired Sakaki changing the subject.

For the past month and a half, Friday 'movie nights' in the Class C lounge had gotten to be a regular affair. Word had gotten 'round and students, wether Battlefront, sentients, or npcs, were curious as to what strange films the gaijin would be watching in the 'double feature' that week. Usually between fifty to seventyfive would be cramming the lounge every Friday.

"There's One Rachel picked out." The man had the good sense to always grudgingly accomodate for a 'chick flick', half the audience being female. Both he and Rachel had fun sneaking glances at Yuri from time to time with a more girlish expression on her face whenever she was viewing.

"Oh!?" Sakaki liked Rachels' choices.

"It's called," Rachel in reply, "The Lovely Bones." (2)

"Funny title." Takamatsu.

"It's about a young girl caught up in a situation not unlike our own."

"Worth checking out," Sakaki turning to Takamatsu.

"What's the other one?"

"The Bad Sleep Well," Duffy answering. "A flick by Akira Kurosawa from the early sixties. About corporate corruption."

The couple couldn't help but marvel. The two Gaijin never failed to surprise when a Japanese film even they hadn't heard of was revealed to be in their possession. They truely were movie buffs!

"I like the grey ones."

The group turned to Shiina. Everyone puzzled over her remark.

"Oh! ... ," realized Duffy. "You mean the older black and white movies?"

"Yes. I like them more."

"You seemed to like that last color flick."

"That one about that American samurai?"

"The Last Samurai (3), yes. The way you were laughing, you must have thought it was a comedy."

"It wasn't?"

The rest looked at one another, grinning and suppressing giggles.

Frowning on seeing the looks on their faces she continued, "I thought the ... What is it? ... yes ... the action scenes were ... unrealistic. I never did any-"

Noting the abrupt halt in her speech, Duffy always eager to talk movies, tried continuing the conversation.

"You seemed pretty interested in the film overall."

"Before I met you and," nodding to Rachel, "O'Hara-sensei, I had only seen very few other European gaijin. Until then, I had only heard stories of, pardon the expression, 'the white hairy barbarians' from the other side of the world. That movie ... as you call it ... reminded me of one of them. He was an important one."

"By any chance, did you know his name?" Asked Rachel in a flash of inspiration.

Being the history buff he was, Jack had a good idea where this was leading.

"Uh ... I only saw him from a distance but ... yes."

"His name wouldn't happen to have been maybe William or ... Will Adams?"

Shiina returned a puzzled look.

"Um ... He was also known as Anjin Miura." (4)

The audible intake of breath from the usually quiet, stoic Shiina took the group by surprise.

"Bingo!" Duffy exclaimed silently. "She really dated herself. This definitely makes her the 'oldest' here."

"How did you-," the ninja girl cut her question in mid utterance. Smiling in realization she pointed at Rachel. "History ... right?"

"Yes ... It's what I do."

A short pall of silence fell over the group. Knowing this wasn't really the time or place for deep historical discussion, Rachel settled on a new tack.

"Would you mind ... sitting down with me and talk sometime later this week? Just you and I?"

Shiina paused for but a moment. "I ... wouldn't mind. Maybe ... I'll think about it."

xxxxx

The older two, deciding to stay longer, saw the younger three leave. Sakaki and Takamatsu hand in hand, with the ninja bringing up the rear.

"Whadaya' think, hon?"

"I think ... I'm going to have a VERY interesting history lesson for myself later this week."

"Shiina?"

"Yes, definitely," the teacher stated. "She may not be a famous 'grade A' historical figure, just a 'foot soldier' so to speak, but the insight from her perspective would be invaluable to me."

"Too bad you can't send those findings on considering our ... and their ... situation."

"A good teacher is a student all her life. For here, it's enough that I know."

As they observed the trio disappearing down into the woods toward the creek, Duffy put his arm around Rachels' shoulders.

"Hmm ... ," the man thinking to himself watching the receding Sakaki and Takamatsu holding hands.

If this continued, as it most likely would, he speculated about how long his and Rachels' chaste relationship could continue without it getting more "difficult". He wanted to honor God in all this as did Rachel. No cheapening or "messing" things up as he had in the past.

He was under no illusion as to where the kids stood on these things. Boys being boys, girls being girls. It was a wonder to him that the place hadn't turned into an eternal, non-stop teen orgy, especially in light of the fact no pregnancies ever resulted. It was still an orderly school so typical of Japan and any "dalliances" kept pretty much discrete. All the same, as a Christian he wanted to set an example for them.

Marriage? If so, how? No clergy present. And yet ... There had to be a solution for Rachel and he ... Somehow.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Notes:

1\. The following are the RULES OF FIREARMS SAFETY quoted verbatim from the website of the National Rifle Association:

1) ALWAYS keep the gun pointed in a safe direction.

This is the primary rule of gun safety. A safe direction means that the gun is pointed so that even if it were to go off it would not cause injury or damage. The key to this rule is to control where the muzzle or front end of the barrel is pointed at all times. Common sense dictates the safest direction, depending on different circumstances.

2) ALWAYS keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot.

When holding a gun, rest your finger on the trigger guard or along the side of the gun. Until you are actually ready to fire, do not touch the trigger.

3) ALWAYS keep the gun unloaded until ready to use.

Whenever you pick up a gun, immediately engage the safety device if possible, and, if the gun has a magazine, remove it before opening the action and looking into the chamber(s) which should be clear of ammunition. If you do not know how to open the action or inspect the chamber(s), leave the gun alone and get help from someone who does.

4) Know your target and what is beyond.

Be absolutely sure you have identified your target beyond any doubt. Equally important, be aware of the area beyond your target. This means observing your prospective area of fire before you shoot. Never fire in a direction in which there are people or any other potential for mishap. Think first. Shoot second.

5) Know how to use the gun safely.

Before handling a gun, learn how it operates. Know its basic parts, how to safely open and close the action and remove any ammunition from the gun or magazine. Remember, a guns' mechanical safety device is never foolproof. Nothing can ever replace safe gun handling.

6) Be sure the gun is safe to operate.

Just like other tools, guns need regular maintenance to remain operable. Regular cleaning and proper storage are a part of the guns' general upkeep. If there is any question concerning a guns' ability to function, a knowledgeable gunsmith should look at it.

7) Use only the correct ammunition for your gun.

Only BBs, pellets, cartridges or shells designed for a particular gun can be fired safely in that gun. Most guns have the ammunition type stamped on the barrel. Ammunition can be identified by information printed on the box and sometimes stamped on the cartridge. Do not shoot the gun unless you know you have the proper ammunition.

8) Wear eye and ear protection as appropriate.

Guns are loud and the noise can cause hearing damage. They can also emit debris and hot gas that could cause eye injury. For these reasons, shooting glasses and hearing protectors should be worn by shooters and spectators.

9) Never use alcohol or over-the-counter, prescription or other drugs before or while shooting.

Alcohol, as well as any other substance likely to impair normal mental or physical bodily functions, must not be used before or while handling or shooting guns.

10) Store guns so they are not accessible to unauthorized persons.

Many factors must be considered when deciding where and how to store guns. A person's particular situation will be a major part of the consideration. Dozens of gun storage devices, as well as locking devices that attach directly to the gun, are available. However, mechanical locking devices, like the mechanical safeties built into guns, can fail and should not be used as a substitute for safe gun handling and the observance of all gun safety rules.

11) Be aware that certain types of guns and many shooting activities require additional safety precautions.

12) Cleaning

A. Regular cleaning is important in order for your gun to operate correctly and safely. Taking proper care of it will also maintain its value and extend its life. Your gun should be cleaned every time that it is used.

B. A gun brought out of prolonged storage should also be cleaned before shooting. Accumulated moisture and dirt, or solidified grease and oil, can prevent the gun from operating properly.

C. Before cleaning your gun, make absolutely sure that it is unloaded. The guns' action should be open during the cleaning process. Also, be sure that no ammunition is present in the cleaning area.

xxxxx

2\. The Lovely Bones (Paramount Pictures, 2009) - Produced and directed by Peter Jackson. Saoirse Ronan stars as Susie Salmon, a young lady who runs afoul of a serial killer and is (Due to her unwillingness to relieve herself of spiritual/emotional "baggage".) "trapped" in an "inbetween", neither Heaven or earth, and watching over her family. A real tear jerker. Definitely NOT recommended for old softies like me ... or YOU!

3\. The Last Samurai (Warner Bros. Pictures, 2003) - Tom Cruise stars as an American military advisor to an emerging 1860s Japan who falls in with an anti-change Samurai clan and fighting on their side.

4\. Will Adams/Anjin Miura (1564 - 1620) - An English trader/navigator who became not only one of the very few Europeans to become a naturalized Japanese Citizen, but also attained the ranking of Samurai.

James Clavells' book, Shogun is based on the life of Will Adams.

xxxxx

I would like to thank Dima02 for giving me an idea about "fleshing out" Shiinas' past. I've left mine vague enough by only placing her in roughly the same period of history he has, leaving him to complete that "history".

The two "incidents" regarding Japanese tourists mentioned in this chapter are among some of the many comical moments experienced by this author when working at The Powder Room and Pistol Range in Powell, Ohio back in the '90s.

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	23. Chapter 23

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 23: Rachels' Story

"I don't know how you do it," Jack marveled, setting down his fork, "but you do."

Another fantastic meal with Rachel concluded, the man settled back at his place at the table watching the gorgeous apparition working in her kitchen. He wasn't a believer in luck. The term, fortunate was more to his liking.

And if fortune would hold ...

He reached in his pocket, holding the ring box, nervously running his thumb over the small lid.

Yes ... if fortune would hold ...

"Just a matter of working out whatever deal needed with the cafeteria staff," said the history teacher coming out of the kitchen. "The Principal okayed my uh ... 'shopping' there so that place is like a supermarket to me."

Yes ... the principal.

"Gotta' do SOMETHING with all those meal tickets." Sitting down.

"Yeah ... well ... There's something else I'm hoping the principal would okay."

"Oh?"

Getting up, the man circled the table. Sitting down next to her, he steeled himself as he withdrew the small box from his pocket. With both hands, he held it as he opened the lid.

Rachels' quick intake breath put Jack in an even quicker state of aprehension. The amazed and hesitant look on her face did not bode well.

"I ... made it myself. The ring and setting that is," nervous. "Cha and his bunch found the diamond ... did the cutting and mounting ... I-"

"Oh Jack! ... It's beautiful ... but ... I ... it ..."

"You ... don't have to make a descision right away. I'll understand."

"It's not that, it's that ..."

!?

"There aren't any clergy. No one to perform the ceremony ... And we can't just move in together. It wouldn't be right, it-"

"Quaker wedding."

"What?"

"A Quaker wedding."

A flash of recognition hit the teacher.

"I've been giving this lots of thought for more than a while," he started. "Doing some research. There is a way and is just as valid as a civil or church wedding and certainly better than common law."

"Yes," she recollected from her own knowledge. "What they did in the early days of both our countries when priests and ministers couldn't be had."

"We take it before the Lord, in the presence of witnesses and declare our intentions and vows. All witnesses present sign a statement. We file it in school records."

"That would be where the principal comes in," Rachel stated.

"And having Tachibana and Nakamura there, they being the two ... uh ... 'factions' ... would make it complete. The principal, wether human or not, is for all intents and purposes is just as authentic an authority figure as anyone could be here."

"I'm not sure if Kanade is old enough to and-"

"Yuri is ... And even if she isn't, there will be others present who made it past eighteen before coming here. Cha for instance. That and the fact most of the Battlefront have anyway. Besides, even if they had all come here before reaching legal, they've certainly passed that during their stay.

"So it comes down to this," he partly concluded. "Will you ... marry me?"

The mans' aprehension started to increase slightly as the object of his affections made a long pause of indecision. Something of her own aprehension beginning to show.

"Jack," she began, "before I say ... anything ... I ... I want you to know ... I do love you and ... care deeply ... but there's ... something that-"

"I've never asked."

"Asked?"

"Whatever's in your past is of no concern to me. The past is what it is and stays there."

"Maybe for now. But it will always be there for me. And even though nothing would be said now, things will come out in bits and pieces over time ... Things that-"

"Things that need not be said. It-"

"But they do, Jack! I need to say them."

"Now-"

"I need to say them to you."

!?

"It's only fair."

"Fair? How's that?"

"Remember some time ago? You told me about yourself. You were more than uncertain about us and felt-"

"That doesn't obligate YOU in any way."

"But you felt an obligation to yourself as well as me ... as I now. I need to clear the air for myself as well as both of us ... as have you."

xxxxx

"I completed my Bachelors' and that definitely opened some doors. If one is to take up working residence in Japan, a BA is one of the minimum requirements.

"4M Company is an international investment firm trading in commodities, securities and the like, particularly in Asia. They're always on the lookout for talent in languages as well as in the financial sector. They had their eye on me while I was in college and I was assured of employment on graduation. I worked for them while earning my bachelors assisting in their translations departments. I also helped teach English to their Japanese staffers who came to Canada for their two to three year stays.

"When I got my BA they offered to send me to Japan. I jumped at it."

"I wasn't under any illusions about the country. I didn't want to set myself up like some silly otaku who thinks the country is a land of happy little anime makers. My study of history outside of the required courses in college revealed a lot.

"In spite of outward appearances of being a modern democracy, I knew Japan to be a feudal state, ruled from the top down."

"Yeah," answered Duffy. "The emperor isn't some ceremonial stooge or figurehead they trot out for special occasions. The Diet being pretty much a rubber stamp outfit."

"Yes. The value of each individual is measured in how well one obeys ones' immediate superiors. I knew the country had a past of heavy sexist and racist oriented tradition. Not only would I be looked on as an outsider but as a woman as well. Business is run the same way as well.

"I knew one had to tread lightly there," she looked about her. "Or rather ... here."

"I still wanted to immerse myself in Japanese culture as much as possible and the chance to do so at company expense was too good an offer to pass up, so I went.

"My duties were still pretty much the same but my BA led to the position of a teacher of English and not just an assistant. The fact I'm able to read most of their Kanji as well as the two phonetic alphabets was a big factor in my being there."

"I was there two months, really getting into it, when I was given a temporary teaching assignment at a branch office in Kyoto, north of here and ...

Duffy cocked his head at Rachels' moment of hesitation.

"Well, cut to the chase ... I met him on that assignment ... had an affair."

"He was a charmer, I fell for it. He was married but that didn't stop me from being stupid. We started seeing each other on his biweekly trips to the main Tokyo office.

"Three months later, I missed my period. Doctor confirmed ... I was pregnant. I knew I was taking a risk, even with birth control. Obviously it didn't work."

"Pill's only 97% effective at best," Duffy speculated. "Cuts down the odds but the chance is still there."

"If I thought it through at all, it was wrong even with that. It's still an abortion drug ... works also by keeping a fertilized egg from implanting.

"When I told ... him ... He tried to talk me into an abortion. I wasn't going to do that ... murder."

Duffy nodded.

"He gave me a choice. Either abortion or it was over. Would give me a month to decide."

Rachels' face darkened.

"The way he put it had me decided alreadly. Very cold, distant about it. Like a damn business proposal."

"Like you said. A real charmer."

"Next thing I know, I'm out of my teaching position and clerking in our translations department a few floors below the board offices. One of his cronies let it be known to me in that roundabout way of theirs that this was to keep me from seeing and embarrassing him during the next biweekly board sessions. I was also told it was also a prelude to my being let go in case I made the 'wrong' decision and keep the baby."

"Bastard ... " Duffy directed his disgust at lover boy.

"Yes ... he was at that.

"Then the real surprise hit."

Jack leaned forward.

"My next period came."

"The new tests showed the originals came up with a false positive. I immediately went to another doctor for a second opinion, he confirmed the same. I wasn't pregnant to begin with.

"When, a couple weeks before the next board meet, I was reminded of my decision deadline. That's when I made a little arrangement of my own."

"Arrangement?"

"Plan actually."

"Plan?"

"For making my exit from the company in as loud and flamboyant a manner as possible. None of that roundabout, reserved Japanese discreteness and politeness they're so famous for."

"Yeah ... They certainly have a thousand ways to politely screw you over while keeping things quiet."

"I let it leak about the faulty preg test and that I'd like to see him.

"I always traveled light, so it was no problem packing. Stuff was pretty much packed to begin with. A couple days before the meeting, my then room mate, who I KNEW was running into to him through one of his cronies, was off on a 'business trip' with that same associate, so she didn't see the luggage go out the door. Bags were waiting in storage at Narita, everything in place.

"A few hours before the board meeting, we met at a restaurant across from the building. I had on a dress and shoes he gave me as part of the act. The message wasn't lost on him and and his beady little eyes lit up on seeing me.

"Told me things ... WILL ... not could, be the same as they were before. I was to be his ... whore ... and I would be back to my teaching position. Maybe even an advancement of some kind."

"That was magnanimous of him."

"Yes, he could be a very kind and giving bastard.

"I agreed ... NOT!

"About a half hour before the meeting, I change into pants and sneakers and laid low 'till about fifteen minutes into the meeting."

"That's when you made your move?"

"Yes. Taking the dress and shoes along, I get to the board floor. A large room with all these clerking and secretarial cubicals in the center, ringed on the outside walls with offices and conference rooms. I practiced the speech for about a week, making it short so I could be done before anyone could do anything. I get up on the reception desk at the head of the room, and announce to one and all his and my little affair and what a weasel he was."

"Holy crud! I'll bet that stirred things up."

"Oh yes! Things like that just aren't done in Japan."

"So what happened next?" Smiling.

Rachel was relieved Duffy was not only taking this well but getting into it.

"After about a minute, I notice someone running to the boardroom. A minute after, the top staff comes rushing out, including the CEO of all people! Had I known he would be coming all the way from Ottowa I'd have had an even better speech planned.

"Well, HE was in that bunch, bowing, scraping, and apologizing to everyone like the little bootlicker he was. The Japan CEO, speaking through his top flunky, was admonishing him about keeping his whores and dalliances under control.

"I almost about lost it when I denounced HIM, the company, and the bunch in front of me. I settled on cursing them out in Japanese, English and since a couple of their Quebec people were there, some French too.

"I notice the flunky telling HIM to get me down from the desk and remove me from the room. He comes up, making with the big talk and tries to grab my leg. That's all I needed-"

"Oh?"

"I throw the dress and shoes at him and a kick to the shoulder. Sent him back a couple feet. What happened next ... unbelievable! Little coward runs screaming back to the boardroom.

"I then turn to the rest, tell them something about how I can't be fired because I quit. That's when I got out of there."

"How'd you get out? I'd imagine security would have been called by then."

"I wasn't about to let them have the satisfaction of escorting me out. I jump off the desk, hopped an elevator partway down, switched floors where I already had my overnight case stashed and took the freight elevator the rest of the way. It was out the loading dock and into the street just as a couple uniform staff arrive. Got a cab and in a couple of hours was out of Narita, heading to L.A."

"Why Los Angeles?"

"Phoned a friend there the week before. Said she would put me up for awhile ... til I got my bearings."

"Why not back to Toronto?"

"My parents. Couldn't face them."

She noted Duffys' look of concern.

"Not that they would have given me trouble. They knew I was having problems and urged me to come home. They're always like that. They would question my decisions or chide me over consequences later but ... They were always praying for me."

"They always find out," she gave a little laugh. "I always tell them."

"So I stayed in L.A. for awhile. Shouldn't have ..."

"Why's that?"

"This is where it really gets bad, Jack."

The man, reaching over, clasped both hands over hers.

It was her turn to shrink away but couldn't. The mans' firm grasp held.

"You don't have to go on, you know."

"I do know, Jack. And I feel you SHOULD know."

"If anything, it's more for you than anyone else. A catharsis of sorts. Get it off your back like I did."

She continued.

"The friend who put me up. Knew her since high school. Like you, she was a real movie buff and collecter. I was more into anime but our interests more or less coincided.

"She had a dream of going to Hollywood. Making it some way in pictures. Things didn't work out like she planned but she still got into ... movies ... If you could call it that ... So ... did I ... unfortunately."

Rachel felt Jacks' grip get firmer. In sharp contrast his voice became softer.

"I take it ... What you mean by movies in this case ... has to do something with that ... 'other Hollywood' ... In the San Fernando Valley?"

"Yes."

She noted the look on Jacks' face. There seemed no condemnation. She still looked away, shame starting to show on her own.

"I needed money if I was to stay in L.A.. Thought maybe I could get a fresh start of some kind from it. Fresh start to a total dead end was what it turned out to be.

"At first the ... 'work' ... looked easy ... as well as the money. That's how they draw you in. The first month anyway. After that, the pace picks up and ...

"A grueling, dirty business. Run by grueling, dirty people. Up to three eighteen hour sessions a week. And the things they have you do! I managed to keep from a lot of what they wanted but it still took a toll."

"Yeah," Duffy intoned. "The internet's created a more than constant demand for new product. Not like the days of just film and print where one had to be satisfied with a few movies and magazines."

"Yes. The work is so heavy. I've seen people heavily into drugs and alcohol trying to cope. It never works. Didn't for me ... "

"And the disease factor. It's like growing cultures in a petri dish ... worse. I got colds and flues every month like clockwork. The health clinics they had us patronize were a joke. Regularly passing HIV infected people off with a clean bill of health.

"After about six months I got out of there. Got back with my parents in Toronto and went to a real doctor. One test after another and I had to be sure. I was lucky to have gotten off with only type one Herpes.

"Funny ... Ever since I came here a few months ago, I haven't had a flare up since."

Duffy, reaching, put out a hand, stroking Rachels' cheek. She shrank away.

"I didn't care, Jack!" Small sobs started their rack. "I'd already been a whore for a vile little man. At the time, I didn't think it would be any different showing myself as one to the whole world."

Strong arms enfolded about, they drew the woman to the man. He held her head to his shoulder, soothing sounds emanating.

"I care ... ," he declared, " ... about you. You're not a ... whore. You're Rachel O'Hara. A beautiful, loving woman who I hope soon is going to be my-"

"I can't! I'm not-." She shuddered from the small sobs emanating.

"What? Good enough ... Worthy?" The man 'chided'. "For quite some time I felt the same way about myself toward you, remember? That is ... until ... YOU ... pointed out how we're all here for a reason of SOME kind. I thought that reason to be many depending on the individual ... but ... It's actually only one reason ANY of us is here.

"That reason being ... well ... We all have one life to live. A time on Earth exclusively ones' own to go through and make of it what one can. That life ... and how it's lived is the only one you have. Whatever happens in that life, things you do ... don't do ... decisions, good or bad ... circumstances beyond our control ... Our dealings with others.

"We have to accept it ... come what may ... And at the end ... know that it was a life lived and lived as well as one could. Your life ... my life ... theirs ...

"It's all about acceptance."

"Acceptance?"

"After the end. How things turned out ... came to be. And no matter what ... To be able to say ... This life was mine."

"Jack ... It's a joke ... a sad little ..."

He held her tighter.

"We're here in this place ... this inbetween ... dead. Between, for all we know, Heaven and hell ... And you want to-"

"Who says we're dead?" He softly cut her off. "Yuri and her bunch? Just because they made it an off and on again battleground doesn't mean it's the same for you 'n me.

"Look at them? Sure! Why not? Let's learn from others mistakes and avoid doing them ourselves. I've found, especially after you arrived, that death, if you could call this that ... I don't ... not anymore ... Is NOT the end. I've found life can be lived ... even here.

"And I want to live it with you.

"And say ...

"This life ... even here ... was OURS."

She stiffened in his embrace for a few moments then relaxed. Looking up she noted the combination of sincerity and determination in his eyes. She could see he meant what he said. His commitment ironclad.

"Then the aswer is yes, Jack. I will marry you."

The ring fit perfectly.

Rachel stared at her left hand for a few seconds, admiring the adornment. Duffy noted her hand slightly trembling for but a moment then ceasing.

Looking about the apartment her eyes fell upon Jacks'.

"We're ... still here," she said smiling and surprised.

"Disappointed?" Jack smiling back.

"No ... ," planting a light kiss on the mans' lips, "... I'm not."

The kiss he returned much longer, arms pulling her tighter to him.

"Here ... Or where whatever THERE is. It's Heaven wherever you are."

xxxxx

The news traveled quickly. The crazy gaijin couple was getting married! And in such a unique way.

The emotions of both student body and faculty were mixed. Interestingly enough, NPCs among both groups also expressing interest.

The girls were mainly enthralled. The guys, a mix of curiosity and puzzlement.

Yui became less hyperactive and more doe eyed. Hinata more nervous than aggravated.

In their quiet way Sakaki and Takamatsu became closer.

The object of Shiinas' affections ... Terrified.

Some ... A bit envious.

One of whom sat at her desk in Safe and Sound trying to wrap her mind around the idea. Not so much about the marriage itself as how one could seek, let alone find, happiness in what she felt was nothing more than a land of sadness and regret.

Though all were invited to the wedding (Within a months' time.), invitations had been sent to a select few. Yuri held hers in her right hand, examining and contemplating. Wondering how one could put such a dare in the face of fate. She was certain the two would disappear any day and yet ... It didn't seem to concern the couple at all. They had even referred to the possibility of being "obliterated" as ... Going home (!?). It made no sense to her at all.

"Has to be that strange religion of theirs," she speculated aloud. "Wanting to be in the presence of-" (Psalm 16:11)

She let out a sharp gasp and pulled her left hand midway between herself and the hand she had unconciously grasped while deep in thought. Noda had been leaning with his right on the desk reading his own invite, not saying anything when her fingers wrapped about his.

He had made no sound or action of recognition lest she drew her hand away sooner. As it was, as far as his affections for the unknowing goddess he worshiped was concerned, he was content to take what he could get. At this moment, it was far a LOT more than what he had gotten in the past.

Noda, always watching, following. Never leaving her side except when on some fools' errand in effort to please or impress. The devoted one, dedicated to his leader. A dedication meaning much more than what he let on.

She knew he had a worshipful affection for her and, when he was not being hasty and doing something foolish, felt good when he was around. In a controlled setting when led properly, he could be an invaluable asset.

The masculine hand moved over, covering hers. She, blushing, hand slightly trembling, about to backhand him but thought better of it.

Happiness ... Here? ... In this ... place?

Noda felt her tenseness ebb. Feminine fingers intertwining with his.

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	24. Chapter 24

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

Chapter 24: One He Did Not Suspect

Morning break. By himself in the cafeteria, Duffy sat with his coffee, musing on his God given good fortune. In about three weeks he was to exchange vows with the most beautiful, caring young woman he met ever. And he didn't "mess things up" as he had in relationships past. Making the promise of things later all the more sweeter.

He was a guy after all.

So what did it matter this not being a "normal" situation? He, Rachel, the others ...

"We may not be alive so to speak but that doesn't mean we have to be dead," he thought.

A movement to the front broke his reverie. Kaji approaching with a sheaf of work orders. The foreman would sometimes find him on his breaks, handing him notes so he wouldn't need to check in later.

After a brief exchange of greeting, the foreman left the papers and exited.

Glancing at the receding figure, Duffy examined the notes.

The second bringing him up quite short.

"Whatever you do, show no reaction on reading this. Someone may be watching.

"Please see me IMMEDIATELY in the office. This is of grave importance regarding matters of a very personal nature."

Being the stoic type, Duffy kept the reactions to what he hoped an undetectable minimum. After reading ALL the notes (Keeping up appearances in case of aforementioned observation.), he pocketed them, casually got up and left, leaving cup and saucer on the tray caddy at the entrance.

He never once would have suspected Kaji as a genuine. The way he acted, went through the motions, he was the NPC of NPCs. In all the time he had been here, through his observations, Jack saw no indication the man to be anything other than the "R.U.R." (1) he made himself out to be. There had to have been GOOD reason for him to have concealed himself all this time.

"Matters of a very personal nature," he thought. "This better not have anything to do with Rachel. Doubt it though. He's been here longer. Longer than me, even. Shoot. First person I ever talked to here."

Arriving at the utility building behind Class A, Jack noted the garage doors down. Pulling to loosen the .45 in his under the coveralls shoulder holster, the man cautiously entered, heading to the office in back where Kaji awaited. At his desk, the lead motioned for him to sit.

"No one followed you? See you leave and come here?" Nervous.

"None that I noticed. If I was, well ... I wouldn't have been able to tell. Besides, she's not in the habit of shadowing me ALL the time and hardly does that anymore anyway. Got other things to do."

"That's good for now ... I guess." A look of resignation on his face.

"Never would have thought you to be uh, for real so to speak." A suspicious Jack starting the conversation. "It'd be an understatement to say you've hidden yourself well. Mind telling me why, sir?"

"I ... Have good reason to. It's partly why I called you here."

"That reason being?"

Kaji looked down at the desk, hands on several papers stapled together. Moving them toward Jack, he stated, "I need you to do a favor for me ... A big one."

"A favor?"

"Yes ... ," continuing to slide the papers forward. "I need you to deliver ... This."

Lifting the sheaf, Duffy examined. In spite a very expanded vocabulary and his knowledge of several hundred kanji and getting the hang of the other two alphabets, the script still came across as a seemingly endless parade of mangled spiders.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"You're entitled, considering what I'm asking ... and about to tell you anyway."

"Should be ... interesting."

Both men settled back in their chairs. Duffy felt this to be a long one. He was right. Kajis' tale WAS ... interesting.

"Like you, on coming here I was confused, bewildered. Had no idea what I fell into. Of course, being Japanese, it wasn't so hard to take in as you had. No one noticed me, I fit in.

"I was also relieved at the same time ... at first. It wasn't the hell of suffering and misery I expected. I also not only didn't have to worry where my next meal was coming from but I had a job, with title and position. An actual place in uh ... society I could be a part of. Something I found very hard to maintain when I was alive.

"This wasn't Heaven. I could see that right off. But, like I said before, it wasn't damnation either. For the first couple days, I thought my troubles were over ...

"Then I saw ... HER.

"She was ... older. Her looks may have matured but I could tell right off who she was.

"I've been spending time in hell ever since."

xxxxx

On conclusion of Kajis' story, Jacks' mind was a mix of conflicting emotions. Running from pity to utter contempt of the broken creature before him, he didn't know wether to feel sorry for or spit on him. Thoughts of emptying a full mag of .45 into the man ran through his head.

Maintaining self control, Duffy picked the papers off the desk and re-examined.

"Mind if I bring someone else in on this?"

Kaji giving off a nervous twitch asked, "someone ... else? ... I ..."

"Another neutral third party," Jack held up the papers. "Can't read this. Need someone to verify."

"Oh," relieved. "O'Hara-sensei?"

"Yes. I'm taking this for her to look at before delivering. No insult intended. This is sudden and I need to make sure something isn't being put over on me."

"I ... understand."

xxxxx

Leaving the utility garage, Duffy went down the side of Class C and entered the buildings' first tier. Going to a wall phone in the teachers' communal office he dialed Rachels' cel. Like his apartment phone (He was a cel phone "hold out". Didn't care for them.) Rachels' still operated on the number she arrived with. After these several months it still felt odd, his dialing a Toronto, Canada number, area code and all.

xxxxx

Almost an hour after school let out, Yuri sat at her desk in Safe and Sound pondering the strange phone call Duffy-san called in earlier.

A matter of grave importance, he said. Concerning her. And it would be a good idea to get some "muscle" to attend as well. Noda, Matsushita, TK, Fujimaki and Oyama patiently standing by, others soon to arrive.

Looking up at the clock she noted the time. A knock at the door (Mallet trap deactivated for the moment.) revealing the foreign couple punctual ... and seriously reserved.

Yuri motioned the two to sit.

"So ... ," the Front leader starting hesitantly, not sure what it was they were here for, "just what is this 'matter of grave importance' you mentioned?"

Jack glanced sideways at Rachel still examining the papers. Noting the mans' attention, she handed the sheaf to him.

"Rather than give an account of what was told us, your reading will serve better and save us both time and breath."

"Reading ... As in?" Yuri cocked an eyebrow, pointing at the papers.

"Yes, this." He held up the notes then placed them before her.

"What is it exactly?"

"A confession." Reply in flat statement, Duffy sliding them toward her.

"Confession ... ?"

"By someone you've ... uh ... been very much wanting to meet for quite some time. Sorry ... can't put this into words very well.

"As you know, Rachel can read this certainly better than I could ever hope to. She's cross checked this with his story and it matches what he told us. He wanted us to deliver this to you and-"

"He?"

"Someone you've met before."

"Before?" The girl hesitantly picked up the papers.

"Though you've never seen his face. At least not when you initially met."

"!?"

"And he very much wants to meet with you," Rachel added noting the curious male members of the Front gathering 'round. Duffy also noticing their closer presence.

Noda, stepping up to Yuris' side, looked quizzically at the sheets before his leader. A sidelong glance from her to the halberd wielder gave no sign of annoyance or disapproval of the young mans' close proximity as in the past.

"Good," thought Duffy. "She's gonna' need ALL the moral support she can get when she takes this in."

Holding the document, both hands, Yuri read.

Not even half way down the page, a tremor in the hands evidenced, not lost on those about the desk.

Reaching out, Noda placed a comforting hand upon a feminine wrist only to have the hand brushed abruptly aside. His shock at such quickly dissuaded as Yuri, with a quick intake of breath, relented and grabbed the young mans' mitt for support, holding tightly.

Her other hand clenched, the papers partly crumpled under the grasp.

Shaking spasmodically, Yuri set the sheets down hard.

Looking straight into the mans' eyes, a wide eyed look of shock and maniacal hatred.

"YOU!?"

"Not until a few hours ago," the man talking low and slow. "He had everyone fooled ... You ... me ...

"To tell you the truth, I'm not happy with this guy either. It was all I could do to keep from shooting him myself. Had no idea I was working next to a monster all this time."

Abruptly standing up, both hands now flat on desk surface, Yuri quick-glanced at each of the six young men about.

"We've ... got to find him ... FIND HIM! ... The bastard! ... The son of a-! ... "

"Find who!?" The collective question from the young men.

"The-," Yuri looked at Jack then back up to the men. "The Building and Grounds foreman! He's not an NPC!"

"Not an-"

"What!?"

"This is-"

"His not being an NPC, how does that-?"

"Just FIND him!"

"Hold it. Yuri, he can't-" Jack trying to reason.

"Find him ... NOW! He mustn't- ... GO!"

"Wait! Guys! HOLD IT!"

The six stopped themselves in mid-rush to the door, a surprised Hinata, Sakaki and Takamatsu just entering through. Alternately looking between the foreigner and their leader, minds partially confused. A stoic Shiina, having unobtrusively taken her usual corner during the precedings, looked on.

Yuri, again with that hate charged look toward Jack. The sudden usurpation of her authority in her group by an outsider, not sitting at all well.

"He's not ... going ... anywhere hon," Duffy stated. "... Except here."

Rachel, taking a risk, leaned forward, reaching out, both hands enfolding Yuris' right. Though shaking violently, the girl made no effort to slap them away. The gesture seemed to have a calming effect as the girls' face went from ferocious to stern.

"Why ... would he-?"

"Where else would he go?" Jack making a rhetorical question. "There's no place he could hide on the school grounds. You and your group know the place better than I do and I know I could find him quick enough. Certainly not the guild tunnels. The woods? Matsushita and I know the hills better than he ever could and no matter what, Shiina'd track him down before any of us could get to him.

"No ... Like I said before ... He's not going anywhere ... But here.

"Which should be," the man glanced at his watch and then at the wall clock, "in about twenty minutes."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

1\. R.U.R. (Rossoms' Universal Robots) - A 1920, three act science fiction play by Karel Capek, about a revolt of synthetic humans.

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	25. Chapter 25

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 25: Tribunal

Rachel, offside on the couch, gazed about the office. Only a few minutes had passed since Duffy and several of the Battlefronts' male contingent left to escort the man in and already the room was more than halfway full. Yuri, through Yusa and others, had spread the word and it seemed almost the whole Front would show. Even all four of GiDeMo along with Yui had arrived.

Duffy made it known to Yuri he pledged Kaji safe conduct to the office. After that, it was up to Yuri what was to happen. Jack also stipulating he would not intervene in any way unless the man would try to leave without her say so. Not that there weren't others who would also have a say in that.

Before leaving on that errand, the man cleared the area before the desk and made a point of positioning a plain hard backed chair in front. It was obvious the Building and Grounds foreman was to undergo a "drumhead" tribunal.

Both Rachel and Jack were sure there wasn't going to be anything resembling a real trial, fair or otherwise and that Yuri, as judge, jury and executioner, was to carry out sentence. In a short debate before their coming to the office, the couple agreed there was no real authority at Heavens' Academy to handle anything of this type of situation anyway. Even if there was, it wasn't going to make the man any more guiltier or innocent.

In any event, the purpose of this afterlife/in-between was to iron out whatever emotional or spiritual issues anyone had and whatever happened here today was going to be a way of "resolving" what lay between the two.

And what lay ...

Speculation ran wild through the gathering. Though the ones' earlier present, some with Jack on their escort mission, had a good idea, the later arrivals had no clue as to what was up. With Noda constantly at Yuris' side, Hinata, Oyama, Takamatsu, and Sakaki kept to themselves looking serious and not answering questions. For all anyone else knew, if it weren't for O'Hara-senseis' presence, it could have been a briefing for a meal ticket hit or some kind of elaborate scheme she wanted them reviewing.

Yuri herself, sat silent at the desk, stern look on her face, gripping and re-reading the document.

Noda made it a point not to look over her shoulder. What little he had seen initially was enough as far as he was concerned and anything else would be between the man and Yuri. Though it was obvious the young man was in grim anticipation on what lay ahead what with the look on his face and the way he gripped that halberd.

xxxxx

The escort, composed of Duffy, Matsushita, TK and Fujimaki was met at the utility garage door by Kaji. Apprehension was quelled by Jacks' assurance nothing was going to happen. At least not on the way to the office. The four flanked the man, Duffy in the lead to the left, and proceeded to their destination.

Jack noticed a figure in plain sight at the far corner of the pool building watching. Someone else had invited herself along. One could never tell with that one. But then, if the ninja had decided on attack, she would already have done so before the contingent would have even arrived.

"No," thought Jack. "She's just here to watch. Probably thought he might make a break for it."

The short, solemn walk, uneventful.

xxxxx

A noticeable hush fell over the office prompting Rachel to break from her observations and turn her head to the door along with everyone else. The four man escort with their subject had arrived.

"Do you have anything on you?" Duffy asked.

Indicating his use of the left hand, Kaji reached slowly into his coverall and gingerly withdrew a pistol, handing it to Jack. A collective intake of breath sounded from the gathering on sight of the gun. A fixture of the school had just revealed itself not only as NOT part of the scenery but as a potential menace that had until now, gone long unnoticed.

Hefting the pistol, Duffy made a quick estimation.

"Old Nambu eight millimeter. Wartime relic ... ," surmising to himself. "Must have brought it with him coming here."

Pocketing the weapon, he indicated for Kaji to put his hands to the doorjamb for a pat down search.

"No need for that." The interruption coming from the back of the spacious office.

All in the room looked to the desk. Yuri looked back down continuing to read.

"She's taking this quite well considering," thought Jack seeing the grim, tight lipped apparition, still seated, papers now flat on the desk surface. "So far."

Contingent advancing to the desk, the man noted Shiina back in her usual position at the rooms' northeast corner.

"Probably got here before we did and I'll bet no one had seen her arrive," thinking to himself. "Gotta' find out how she does that."

Gesturing for Kaji to take the lone seat at the desks' front, Jack turned toward Yuri. Placing the foremans' pistol on the desk in front of her (Then snapped up by Hinata.), he turned and went to an awaiting Rachel on the couch. Now just an observer, his part in this unfolding drama was over. Seating himself between his fiance' and Iwasawa thus putting himself between the desk and Rachel, he put a reassuring arm around the teacher.

The foreman looked nervous but resigned. He had made his choice and come what may, would submit to whatever might happen next. No doubt more than one gruesome scenario had circulated through his mind over the several years he had been here. His guilty conscience giving no let up and now ...

"There was one who held back ... Tried talking the other two out of it."

A hush fell over the gathering. Yuri, papers now down on the desk, looking straight at the man in the chair, had begun to speak.

"That was you ... wasn't it?"

Her voice flat in extreme effort to keep herself calm. Effort noted by one and all from the way her left hand gripped the desks' edge.

"I ... Didn't think he'd do it." Kaji answered. "Was only going to put a scare in you he said. Was only going to be the money and whatever else we could get-"

"Why-"

"It was supposed to be quick ... Get in, get out ... Take what was small and easy to fence and whatever cash there was to grab. I didn't think he would-

"I didn't ... think."

"Why!? Damnit!"

The sudden expletive seemed to focus the man.

"Stopped breaking into warehouses ... too well guarded. Security companies getting wise. Thought we'd lay off that for awhile ... try something else.

"We started looking at the better neighborhoods. Better the homes, better the chance of a good haul and-"

"NO!" Yuri momentarily exploded then instantly calmed. "I ... don't give a damn ... about that."

Kaji, bewildered, looked questioningly at the Front leader.

"Why our place ... why us ... Why ... did my brother and sisters have to-"

Tension mounted among one and all. The suppositions of the initial bunch with Yuri when she recieved the papers confirmed. Her question an announcement to the rest as to what it was about. Confusion now cleared. Most in the Battlefront familiar with her backstory.

"Your house ... Off in the corner ... More separate from the rest ... secluded ... Trees in back ... That's how we got away. We-"

"Why did they have to die!? ... DAMN YOU! ... WHY!?"

"I wanted to stop them. I ... couldn't. I-"

"ANSWER ME YOU SONOFABITCH! ... WHY ... DID ... THEY ... HAVE ... TO ... F-G ... DIE!?"

The Front leaders' controlled facade breaking, she rose from the desk chair.

"We ... They were just kids ... LITTLE kids! ... Mari was nine ... and Saya was seven. Kei was only ... five ... WHY ... You didn't have to- ... And in THAT way."

"I didn't want to ... I didn't kill any of them, I-"

"You held them back! You helped keep them in the living room while I had to go over the house looking for anything that might be worth something. YOU ... BASTARD! You killed them as surely as if you used the knife yourself, you-"

Yuri abruptly stopped, taking a breather in trying to calm down. With something of a grip on herself and now slightly cracking voice, she continued.

"You thought we had money and valuables laying around? A safe maybe? Mom and Dad had all their money tied up in investments or the bank. It wasn't like some stupid movie where someone makes deals and throws out envelopes full of cash. It wasn't some-"

"He wouldn't listen ... Said it would be easy. Had it all planned out, he said ... Things went wrong ... he went crazy ...

"I didn't think he'd do what he did. I wanted to stop him ... couldn't."

"WHY!? Why couldn't you stop him? Except for your whining at him, you didn't even try. Why couldn't you have-"

"He was my brother ... was ... I ..."

This new development brought Yuri up short. Though shaking, she sat back down, silent with a look telling him to continue.

"He ... never was ... any good. Was always wild and strange ... violent.

"I remember mom making me promise to watch over him when we were kids. She hoped he'd change.

"Got worse as we got older. Got into trouble a lot. Fights, petty theft, drinking ... you name it. Reform school, psychiatric examinations ... Did nothing for him. When he got out, he graduated to burglary and breaking into stores and warehouses.

"He seemed to have smartened up ... At first. No violence. Tried to avoid running into anyone. The merchandise and money was what counted.

"Then something changed.

"It was the damn coke. Took to snorting it a few weeks before we hit your place. Hyped him up. Stopped thinking straight. Don't know how he got it, laws being so tight on it usually you could only get grass or heroin.

"I tried to convince myself it didn't matter. That he'd keep his head together. Didn't.

"I wanted to stop him ... couldn't ..."

At the pause, the Front leader jumped back in.

"WHY!? Other than saying something, you didn't even try! So what if he was your brother ... Damn you! I-"

"I was afraid of him! ... I ... was ... "

Yuri, breathing hard and in almost a half crouch in her chair, glaring at the pathetic creature in intense hate.

"Oh God! ... You've no idea how much I wanted to ... Every night ... when I ... try to sleep ... I see the faces of those children ... those kids. Every day, especially when I see you around, is a constant reminder of the coward I am.

"I can't live .. DIE ... with myself. I ... "

An audible, low growl of utter contempt could be heard from beyond the desk. With an effort, Yuri put her arm up signalling restraint to Noda. A restraint she was hard pressed keeping for herself.

"Your brother ... was very brave. Showed some guts ... Stepped up to be the first. Probably thought he was protecting the three of you doing what he did. He-"

"I don't need anyone ... Least of all ... YOU! ... Telling me what happened," Yuri interrupted through clenched teeth. "I ... saw all three of them go. All three ... Kei ... Mari ... Saya ... All that ... blood ... and that f-g brother of yours laughing ... LAUGHING damn you!

"Did it right in front of me ... Wanted me to see it ... See it all ...

"And ... you ... did ... nothing. NOTHING!"

A thought hit Yuri. If one of her past tormentors was here ... in this-

"The others! ... Your brother ... The other two ... Are they-"

"They're not here, believe me," Kaji started explaining. "If they were, I'd have told you. My brother's ... dead ... the other guys-"

"He got his? Good! I hope his going was hard. Yours too ... As it will be from now on."

The man visibly shuddered, apprehension building on the girls' last remark.

"It WAS hard ... His going. I did it."

"Did ... it. What? You kill him?" Yuri skeptically inquired.

"... yes ... ," the foreman, head hanging, stared at the foot of the desk. "I killed him. Had to ..."

All in the room long in rapt attention. Yuri, momentarily silent in the hope it would prompt the man into continuing.

"We ... Laid low awhile. Two months for the heat to die down. Stayed in Osaka with friends. Goro, he was one of the other two with us when we ... were at your place ... spotted an opportunity we took it."

"Opportunity?"

"He saw an old man in a bank. Drew out a lot of cash. Followed him home, then got back to us. Kenji decided to pull the job. Same as when we-"

Though knowing it was futile, the man brought himself up short lest he arouse more ire in the Front leader.

"Old man and his wife. Another so-called easy hit. We busted in on their dinner. Had 'em scared ... like ... before."

"Go on," Yuris' curiosity had a slight toning down effect.

"I knew what was coming ... Couldn't let it happen again ... couldn't ...

Looking up, straight into Yuris' eyes. The mans' sniveling ceased and the calm resignation from before took over.

"He had the old man fetch the money. With that knife at his wifes' throat I knew it wouldn't stop there. He was gonna' kill 'em both right there. I couldn't let it ... Not again ... Not this time."

All on their feet in Safe and Sound leaned forward, not wanting to miss a word.

"The old guy was out of the room. That's when I made my move.

"Kenji was holding the old lady while flashing that knife around. When that blade was away from her, I hit his knife arm. Guess it wasn't hard enough. He still held on to it, but he let her go.

"I told him no more. Stealing's one thing ... Murder? No more-

"He came at me, I shoved the pry bar in his face. He backed up a bit, I swung back and hit him again. That's when he went down.

"The other two took off. Don't know what happened to them.

"What I do know is ... I'm looking at my brother on the floor. Could tell he was dead by the way his neck angled. Must have broke it.

"His eyes ... Staring ... Looking like he was surprised before he died. Guess he didn't think I had it in me. I know I didn't ... 'til then.

"I noticed the blood. Mine this time. He must have cut me. In the gut. Didn't feel a thing ... Not at first. Had to get out of there.

"The old man and lady were just standing there holding each other ... Oh God! ... Just like your two little sisters did when-"

A more than audible, deep from within, primal hiss emerged from the girl behind the desk, building up.

Not seeming to notice, the man continued.

"I started to tell them how sorry I was. Seeing as how I was leaking all over that living room, I had to get out ... hospital. All I remember after was getting out the door then ...

"I was here."

All Yuri could do at that moment was glare at the pathetic excuse of humanity before her.

"I ... know there's nothing I can do to bring your brother and sisters back. If there was I ... would.

"I came here ... Wrote this statement out ... because I can't go on ... living ... If that's what you'd call it in this place, with this on my conscience. Eating away at me like it's been these last few years here in this Naraka ... This ... hell.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, that would be impossible knowing what you ... What I put you through.

"Whatever you do ... your descision I'll accept. Anything's better than going on with this sham I've been going through-

Yuri still behind the desk, tense breathing along with face looking the same.

"You ... Have NO idea what I went through after." Yuri stating evenly. "I spent three years going through psychiatric treatment ... The drugs ... the mind games, the-"

Duffy stiffened at that announcement, Rachel gripping his hands noticed the tension in him immediately.

"Ever since ... it ... happened. I dreamed of what I'd do if I had the chance." The Front leader stood in full, hands off desk. "All sorts of things ... When I wasn't crying over it ... I couldn't think of anything else. Never thought it'd be dropped in my lap like this-"

"I-"

"SHUT ... UP! SHUT THE ... HELL ... UP!" Yuri pushed back the desk chair, setting the stage for conclusion. "You had your say ... Now I'm having mine."

The man visibly cringed at the sight of the now about to be avenging angel.

"Yeah ... all sorts of ... things ... to do if ever I ran across any of you ...

"Funny ... For some reason I can't think of anything right now ... I'm Okay with that ... for the moment.

"You can't die here, you only come back. Well and good 'cause that means I get to kill you more than once ... Yeah ... a LOT of times.

"I'll think of something later but right now-"

A collective intake of breath and exclamation hit the crowd, many drawing back, as Yuri slowly drew the Beretta from behind.

In trying to protect Rachel from a possible wild shot, Duffy instinctively turned, grabbing his love in a tight hug, putting his body between her and the scene unfolding. The teacher complicating matters by trying to look around.

Everyone else, stock still in witnessing the execution.

"This'll do for right now," Nakamura declared, sick smile on her face, aiming the large pistol straight at that of the man. "Heh ... All the time ... in the world."

The front leaders' left came up in support of her gun hand. Right thumb swept up the safety lever with an ominous click. The opposable digit then levered the hammer back into single action.

It was as if the target looked straight through the guns' barrel and slide at Yuri. Bravery wasn't what showed. Only an exhausted resignation seemed to register on his face.

"All ... the ... time ... in the world." The girls' smile wider.

Right index gradually increased pressure on the trigger. Yuri was relishing for the break. The low audible hiss from before rising in volume-

-cut off abruptly on espying the now empty chair before one and all. Beyond dead silence, making its' ponderous non-presence known.

For Rachel and Jack, it was the second and fourth time respectively they had seen an obliteration.

The silence, broken only by the heavy thump of a pistol being placed on a wood surface, continued. All eyes on Yuri now leaning palms down over the desk, head hanging.

Small gasps, becoming deeper, graduating to sobs, breathing erratic, shaking, trembling in her anguish. Her siblings gone long before, now the very revenge she dreamed of taken as well.

With startling abruptness, the Front leader snapped her head up, face twitching with emotion, scanning the crowded office.

"OUT!" The high pitched rasping shout at least as hard. "GET ... OUT! ... Everyone ... All of you! ... GET OUT ... NOW! ... get- "

She paused and continued.

" ... Please!" Her tone changing as she returned her gaze to the desk top. Tears starting to form. "Just ... leave? ... please ... I ... can't ... I ... I need to ... need ..."

Their commanders' voice trailing off into anguished sobbing as she collapsed into the chair. The varied crowd of the Front turned to leave, teacher and maintenance man following suit.

Noda, reaching out to her hand, thought the better of it and turned. Feeling the sudden tug on his sleeve, he partly turned back to see a spent, weeping girl, staring pitifully at the desk top, holding onto him. Through stacatto breathing he heard her plea.

" ... You ... stay ... See everyone out but ... stay ... Please? ... Lock the door and ... come ... back here."

Placing the halberd in the corner, the young man proceeded to the door. Emptying quickly, the room but for Yuri and Noda was soon vacant.

Last one out, the ever observant Shiina nodded to him on exit.

Lock clicked into place the ax man apprehensively returned to the desk, not sure in-

He coming round the desk end, she was instantly out of the chair and upon him with a speed he found incomprehensible. Yuri enfolded the young man in her arms, clawlike fingers digging seemingly through his blazer and into his back.

Face in his shoulder, she, through her tears, haltingly instructed.

"Hold me Noda ... Just ... hold me ... Nothing else ... I don't think I can ... stand ... "

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	26. Chapter 26

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 26: Aftermath

"I was afraid this might happen."

All eyes on Jack.

On an unspoken word, most of the "trial" attendees, Rachel and Jack with them, repaired to the cafeteria/food court building. In an unprecedented move, the now not-so-outsiders were accorded temporary seats at the Battlefronts' usual tables, being grilled over what had taken place before Yuris' impromptu hearing. All hanging on the words of the couple.

Duffy went over the events leading up to his summoning Rachel to review and affirm what all thought may have been written in the foremans' confession. Rachel summing up the documents' contents.

"Who knows?" The man concluding. "Maybe he was looking for absolution ... forgiveness of some kind ... doubtful he'd get it. From Yuri that is. Maybe planned to disappear but not sure of it unless he at least confessed to her. He did strike me as a really guilt driven man though. I can only imagine the load he'd been carrying all this time."

"The possibility of his disappearance had to have occurred to Yuri too," Rachel speculated. "I can't think of her delaying a chance at what might have been a diminishing opportunity at vengeance."

"Maybe she thought ... God might make an exception?"

Every head turned in the direction of Yui. She had been uncharacteristically quiet the past couple hours.

"I mean, when I first came here ... ," the pink haired one looked about her. "... Just being able to walk was something new and wonderful to me. I thought I might be in Heaven 'til Yurippe and you guys set me straight. 'Til that moment I thought God was giving me a second chance at living.

"Sometimes ... I still think that it ... might be ..."

Hinata put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

"Well ... that's what this place is supposed to be about in a way isn't it?" Duffy glanced about.

"At least according to that ... Angel," answered Hinata.

"For what her word is worth," Takamatsu put in.

"All we do know is," put in Hisako, "when you find whatever your uh ... problem is ... and get it 'out of the way' ... you're gone."

"Isn't that what you really want?" Rachel asking one and all. "Get what's holding you back taken care of?"

"It's that disappearing part after that gets me," Iwasawa adding.

"Yeah," Fujimaki putting in. "Creepy as all get out. Don't like it."

"It's like God's pulling another trick on us," said Yusa. "We've had enough of that."

"You think something even worse might be waiting for you when you disappear, is that it?" Asked Duffy.

"Maybe."

Rachel and Jack scanned the gathering. In their inquiries over the past few months they knew of the varied reasons as to why these young ones joined Yuris' resistance group.

Most, like Yuri, resented God for the extremely negative things that happened in their lives.

Others, like Fujimaki, it was something to do to pass the time spent here resisting transcendence.

With Noda, of course, it was his outright affection for Yuri and the sense of direction she provided.

Shiinas' was unique. From what Rachel as an historian gleaned from her it was out of loyalty to Yuri personally. From when she was a young girl her clan taught the only morals were that ANYTHING (Including love/sex.) was a weapon and the obligation to complete the tasks/missions assigned by the client/patron. God, dieties and eternity, if any, would take care of itself.

It was the emptiness and isolation of her enforced way of life, from the self segregation of her people from the rest of the world in their training and insularity. While younger, she longed to be like the children of the other classes who seemed to be living simpler, happier lives. When older she resented the paradoxical attitude of the "outside" in it's shunning and fear of those of her clan yet also of being so valued and sought after when needed.

"So Duffy-san ... Rachel-sensei," Miyuki started, "what do you think happens when we- ... Um ... leave?"

"Judgement perhaps. One comes before the Lord to be judged."

"I thought that happens right after you die according to your theology," said Takamatsu seated beside Sakaki.

"Oh?" Duffy curious.

"Yes," the tall one replying. "I've heard what you've said to others from time to time. Off and on I've looked through copies of that ... Bible as you call it ... we have some in the library and read something to that effect."

"You must mean," confirmed Rachel. " 'And as It is appointed unto men once to die, but after this the judgement.' That the one?" (Hebrews 9:27)

"One of them, yes."

"Who says we're really dead?" Jack throwing the question to one and all. "For all we know this could be some kind of near death experience. Though ... multiple people, some from different eras, having and being in the same one is certainly a stretch and a half. As this doesn't really biblically fit I'm inclined to think it something else."

"But then," Rachel putting in. "This place in itself could be part of judgement ... a trial ... a test of some kind."

"Didn't you once say one gets to be with God on acceptance ... acknowledgement of fact of the payment your ... uh ... Christ-san made? (2nd Corinthians 5:21, Colossians 2:14)" Asked Takayama momentarily relinquishing his self assumed title. "Why a judgement? I thought that would be out of the way for you."

"Salvation is itself assured," explained Rachel. "Then God determines ones' place and tasks in Heaven with him." (Romans 2:6-11, 1st Corinthians 3:8-15)

"Whatever this is," Jack taking Rachels' hand in his, "when the good Lord sees fit to take us home, we're ready."

"We've heard you both referring to ... wherever ... as 'home' before," Shiori asking, "why is that?"

"Obviously, life on earth isn't our final destination," Rachel answering. "Otherwise death wouldn't take us. Ones' soul has to go somewhere."

"And it isn't as if this place is either," put in Jack. "There'd be no disappearances if that were so."

"So this final destination ... Your ... uh Heaven as you call it ... with God?" (John 14:1-4)

"Yes."

"Um ... question?"

The two looked at Oyama.

"If ... everything's settled with you ... fulfillment, peace and all ... well ..."

"Why are we still here?" Rachel now asking.

"Yeah."

A murmur went through the gathering. The up to the moment unasked question circulating among them for weeks now out in the open.

"We've been asking that ourselves," Jack started to explain. "Rache and I have talked about this and the only answer is that God, of course, has plans of his own and it's not really up to us to question. I will say, when I proposed, I thought I was taking quite a risk. When she accepted, I thought at that moment we might be gone.

"It wouldn't have been a bad way to go."

"As we're still here," adding the teacher now grasping the mans' hand, "we'll just keep on 'keeping on'. Going on with our duties, even telling others about Him when we can (Mark 16:15). It's what He'd want us to do."

"It's all in Gods' good time."

"And who knows," Rachel speculating. "Maybe we'll be leaving at the wedding. He might see fit to let us have time as husband and wife. Or-"

"We could even be here for a long time to come for some purpose of His own. Like I said before ... whatever happens ... ," the man returned Rachels' grip even tighter, " ... We're ready."

"So ... You're still going to go through with it? ... The wedding, I mean ... Even what happened to you so far ... and after what happened today?"

The couple turned their gaze to a glowing Yui.

"Yes dear," smiled Rachel, "we certainly are."

"It's what we want and we're going through with it. Nothing's stopping us and we're not letting what happens to others get in the way. You ... Yuri ... All of us here ... have our own personal ghosts and demons to fight and settle with in our own ways.

"You could say our coming marriage is one way of doing that, though ..."

Duffy slid up to the teacher, putting his arm about her shoulders looking directly deep into the depthless green of the red heads' eyes.

"... it's certainly much more than that."

xxxxx

Yuri awoke. On reflex she reached, feeling for a presence not there. Lifting her head she sought round for that presence finding it on the other end of the long couch. Slumped down, Nodas' head nodding in sleep.

Windows with the days' fading light, she Looked over at the wall clock, noting the considerable passage of time.

Had he been with her the entire time?

Yes. She remembered being too spent to stand in his arms, he holding her up. Vaguely, she recalled being carried to the couch. Not wanting him to leave her there, she pulled him down and kept him holding on to her while crying herself to sleep. She had awoken once in the interim to find him still there. Now ...

He must have gotten up for something and not wanting to disturb her on return, sat at the couchs' other end.

Getting up slowly, Yuri gently sat herself down next to the sleeping young man. Putting her head on a shoulder, she reached around.

Noda was instantly awake. On seeing the feminine hand on his chest, he put an arm around the shoulders of his leader, both snuggling in close.

He knew this was just a further move for subdued comfort, nothing more. She had long cried herself out and was only seeking closeness. A closeness he felt honored to provide.

xxxxx

"Nakamura-san then, has resolved what conflict may have been between her and the foreman?"

The two foreigners were not surprised at Tachibanas' question. It had been over a day since what occurred in the office and word had quickly spread over the school. They were sitting at their usual cafeteria table on being approached by Kanade.

"Yes," replied the teacher. "Not exactly sure with Yuri herself but the ... 'matter' ... itself has been ... concluded."

"His leaving, if you could call it that, was ... quick."

Both women turned to Jack sitting across from Rachel.

"So you could say it's over. At least for him."

"When he first came here," Tachibana started, "I could see he was carrying a heavy burden, he-"

"Wait a sec!" Duffy, eyebrow cocked, bringing the elfin one up short. "You mean to say you knew about this guy all the time he was here?"

"Only in that he was not one of the non-entities and that something had been greatly troubling him, nothing more."

"Would have been nice had you told us ... said something about it."

"You did not ask. And you seem quite good at determining the real from the not."

Taken somewhat aback, the man paused.

"Yes," his mind lit up. "Have to ask direct questions to get anything out of her. Didn't volunteer anything about that Naoi either til I mentioned it. 'Course she didn't tell me about what students were real or not ... Makes sense ... Not all that communicative ... that's how she operates."

He found it hard to possibly be mad with her. It was the way she was.

"Are there any other non-entity faculty staff here?"

"None that I know of. Other than you and O'Hara-sensei, he was the only one I knew of."

"Well," smiled Jack, "whatever you say then ... Yuki. Or should it be Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki? My name is-," pausing, Kanade frowned but a moment then a faint smile barely creased her face. "Oh ... That silly little program."

"I take it you're not a big fan of it ."

"It's ... ," her smile widened slightly, "... unique."

Off the side Rachel coughed slightly in suppressing a giggle.

"And I'm not a doll."

The expression on the 'angel' now more deadpan than usual.

It was Duffys' turn to chuckle.

"I think you have your shows mixed dear," Rachel said.

"I know ... ," faint smile re-appearing. "I must go now. Student affairs to attend to."

In passing, the petite one, looking neither right nor left, reached out, lightly touching the mans' shoulder with a dainty forefinger.

"Tang."

And walked on.

Rachel exploded in laughter as a grinning Jack, gasping in faux terror, frantically felt about his head, shoulders and torso in an effort of assurance of corporealness.

Kanade looked back at the two as she left the area, faint smile still on her.

"Considering the situation," Rachel thought aloud, she herself watching the girl leave, "something like that here would be almost appropriate."

"Be a mess to clean."

"True. The 'complementation' here is much ... neater."

"That and she'd have to appear as you to set me up for my doom."

Rachels' hands instantly shot out, grabbing Jacks' and eliciting a genuine startled intake of breath this time.

"GOTCHA!"

xxxxx

"Yurippe," Fujimaki opened, "wanted us to let you know she has nothing against either of you. You were only the messengers and that's because you happened be there."

It was some minutes later the two were approached by the delegation of Fujimaki, Matsushita 5th, TK and Oyama.

"That's good to hear," Jack thoughtfully paused. "How IS Yuri right now?"

"Quiet ... Just stays in the office ... doesn't say much ... Hardly anything really. Any real communication gets to us through Noda."

"Noda?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Oyama piped in. "When they talk to each other, it's mostly in whispers. Can't make anything out."

"When we do hear anything between 'em it's single words or short phrases." Matsushita added.

"Those two have gotten pretty close the past couple days," the sword bearer related. "I mean, we always knew Noda had feelings toward her and that Yurippe had some kind of affection. Now it seems it's coming out in the open a bit. Don't know what she sees in him though ..."

"Then," interjected Rachel, "at least some good has come out of this."

"Not to mention," Jack put in, "some of the things in her past may have been put to rest."

"Things?" TK

The gathering turned to Duffy.

"Oh ... Things like ... Things that have been eating at her since the uh ... incident in her home.

"Who and why they did what they did. What happened to them ... From what Rachel here told me, that confession was quite well detailed ... Where they ultimately ended up. At least for one of them ... maybe. Interesting Kaji manned up and saved that elderly couple ... at the cost of his own life."

"Cold comfort that would be to Yurripe," Fujimaki stated with a frown.

"You saying he redeemed himself?" Matsushita inquired.

"Not for me to say ... That would be between him and God."

"The Man upstairs." TK

"Be that as it may, it's Yuri we're actually worried about," said Rachel. "Whatever it was with the Buildings and Grounds foreman, it's done. Jack and I have been wondering how she's been taking this."

"Like we said," Oyama summed. "Quiet ... Closer to Noda-"

"In any event, it's some kind of conclusion ... closure for her."

"You don't think ... with some of these things out of the way for Yurripe, she might ... disappear?"

All eyes on a very concerned Matsushita.

"No way in wild Heaven or hell!" TK

"Oh man! Not possible." Declared the swordsman. "Our leader?"

"The first to fight!" TK

"I mean," Oyama started, "she's our leader. Without her ... we'd ... "

"She's more than your leader guys."

The four looked to the teacher.

"She's lost three people very dear to her in the past. There's a very good possibility she may have alienated herself from her parents because of that ... Maybe from guilt feelings over not having been able to prevent her siblings deaths. Her whole family, in effect ... lost to her.

"She doesn't want to lose this one."

"Wait," an almost speechless Fujimaki. "You're saying-?"

"I'm saying ... It may very well be you're not just a resistance group to her ...

"You're HER family.

"And she doesn't want to lose ANY of you."

"Oh come on!" Matsushita exclaimed, he one not liking to be dependent on anyone.

"Really!" Fujimakis' macho rising. "If-"

"Big sister Yurippe!" TK in mirth.

"Big sister," speculated Oyama. "Maybe something more ..."

"It's more than just big sister, gentlemen," sensei giving an affirmative nod toward him.

The attention of the four young men focused on Rachel even more so.

"Look at the way she treats you ... talks to you. Yes ... From what little Jack and I have seen. Sure, she tries to come across in an organisational fashion. Delegates authority ... But it's something more than that.

"The way she looks at you sometimes. How she deals out punishment when you do or say something she doesn't approve. Her chiding sometimes comes across like that of a-"

"You don't mean ... !" Matsushita

"Aw no!" Fujimaki

"Hey! MOM!" TK laughing.

"It's only speculation but it may very well be that-"

"Now just a-," Fujimaki turned to Jack. "Duffy-san ... sir! You don't believe this is-"

"Like she said. It's only speculation but from what I've seen, and I've been here longer than Rache here ... I'm inclined to agree."

The swordsman looked between the couple and smiled.

"I knew it ... A bit on the carpetbagged side are we?."

"Say WHAT!?" Jack smiling back.

"Of course I mean that in a generic sense." Fujimakis' smile getting wider.

Rachel, leaning over, wrapped her arms around her man, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thaaanks Rache," said Jack through a faux clench of teeth.

The laughter sounded across the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to need a good laugh on this day. Laughter suddenly almost broken by Oyama.

"Uh ... guys? ... GUYS!?"

Chuckles and grins subsiding somewhat, the group laid eyes on the nervous one.

"Y'know ... I can possibly accept the fact Yuri might be sort of a surrogate mother figure 'n all but-"

"But what?" Fujimaki demandingly asked.

"Well ..."

Atmosphere tensed slightly. All knew Oyama had a way with interjecting unwanted sobriety in a light situation.

"I'm really having a hard time trying to wrap my mind around the possibility of ... Noda," the diminutive one giving a nervous grin, " ... being ... Dad."

"OH MAN!" Matsushida laughing harder. "Leave it to you to-"

"The horror! The horror!" TK

Springing to Oyamas' side, Fujimaki put an arm strangle about the diminutive ones' neck.

"Buddy ... You just said the unsayable ..."

"Yes," thought Rachel above the resulting din. "We can all use a good laugh."

To be continued ...

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	27. Chapter 27

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 27: Wedding and Goodbye

A free period between classes, Rachel O'Hara sat at her desk, grading the worksheets from a just concluded history test. The sound of knocking had her looking up.

"O'Hara-sensei?"

The teacher noticed Shiori and Miyuki at the classrooms' far sliding door.

"Yes ," smiling, "come in. What is it?"

"Well," Shiori speaking, both walking up to the desk, taking a bow. "I know it's only been about half an hour but-"

"If I have your test scores yet?"

"Yes. And we were wondering ..."

"You want the bad news before handing them back to you tomorrow?"

"Errrm ..."

"Hmm ... Let's see," riffling through the papers. "Both of yours were among the first I graded so ... Yes! Here they are."

Rachel handed both worksheets to the two nervous ones.

"Yeeeees!" Shiori exclaimed, giving an enthusiastic jump upon looking at her worksheet.

"Whadya' get?" Miyuki excitedly asked.

"I ...," the bassist paused in her declaration, "... got a ... ninety ... six ... SO DESU!"

"Hey! That's great!" Miyuki praised.

"And just what did you score Ms. drummer?" Asking imperiously.

"Uh ...," Irie smiling apprehensively and holding her paper close. ''... mmmm ..."

"Oh come on!"

"Wellll ..."

"It can't be THAT bad. When it comes to history, you usually score in the eighties, right?"

"Mmm yeah."

"So let's see!"

Sekine made a grab for the paper, a startled Irie jumping back.

"Geez, it can't be that bad."

"Okay," the drummer backing away. "It's ...-"

"Go on!"

"Mmmm ... a ... ninety ... eight?"

"No way! Let's see!"

The teacher smiled from behind the desk. Knowing academics were not an issue in the previous lives of either, she felt good in the knowledge good grades and praise wouldn't result in disappearance. It would not have gone well with her seeing an abrupt departure of either let alone both.

"Unbelievable!"

Comparing papers, Miyuki pointed out the one part of a question she got right but Shiori didn't.

"Uh ... Thanks O'Hara-sensei," papers handed back, a nervously smiling Shiori grabbing Miyuki and both leaving.

"I thought I answered that one right."

"Ha! You should have but ya' didn't ... SO DESU!"

"HEY!"

Rachel smiled at the receding two headed out the far door. The competition between the two though intense at times at least was friendly.

"Hi beautiful."

Startled from her brief reverie, Rachel turned her head toward the greeter at the near sliding door.

Standing, arm-leaning on the jambs' side, her grinning fiance'.

"Was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by a moment."

Walking in, the man continued.

"Just one week left."

"Anxious?" Rachel grinning back.

"Oh yeah!"

"The ceremony," grin larger, "or after?"

"Mmmm ... both."

"Sure you are-"

Duffy abruptly leaned over the desk corner, planting a full kiss on the lips of the one returning enthusiatically in kind.

"Both are in here Yuri ... Oh m'God!"

The two looked up on seeing the now blushing previous two Gi-De-Mos accompanied by Yuri and Noda. All frozen in their tracks on re-entering the classroom.

"So wassamaddayou!?" A grinning Duffy in vain effort at hiding embarrassment. "Y'act like y' never seen two old people in love before."

"Shouldn't you save that for ... after the ceremony?" An amused Yuri with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" A giggling Shiori. "Get a room!"

"I mean ... like ... It's not like you don't have two apartments between you, y'know," adding Miyuki.

"A little display of affection in public never hurt anyone." Duffy smilingly on the defense.

"Well, gotta go Yuri," two giggling musicians making their re-exit.

The leader and axemans' turn watching them leave.

Nakamura turned back in the direction of the two foreigners with a now quietly serious look on her face.

"Something wrong Yuri?" The teacher serious in turn.

"Nothing bad really," the girl answered. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Of course."

Taking a desk right in front of the teachers', Noda one behind.

"You might want to sit too Duffy-san. It concerns you both."

With upraised eyebrow, the man seated himself in the front rank of desks next to the teachers'.

"I thought I might find you both here about this time and ... "

"Go ahead dear." Rachel concerned.

"Well ..."

Looking from one to the other the Battlefront leader then stared down at her desks' surface. The other three could tell this wouldn't be easy for Yuri.

"About what happened a few days back. I ... owe you both an apology and-"

"Oh that's not necessary dear."

"Forget about it hon. Either of us would've acted the same way in your place."

"It wasn't just ... toward the foreman, I ... ," Yuri hesitated.

"Oh?"

The two foreigners looked quizzickly.

"It was ... well ... For a moment I thought both of you may have had a hand in hiding him."

"Oh that."

"Like I said ... forget it. Something like that suddenly dumped in your lap ... Makes you think all sorts of things."

"Wasn't thinking straight. I mean both he and I have been here ... In this place ... I've practically lost track of how long and ... A LOT longer than both of you put together ...

"All this time I thought he was just part of the scenery, an NPC. Should have noticed something."

"He did hide himself quite well," noted Duffy. "On seeing you he was pretty well motivated to lay low."

"His revealing himself ... it ... "

"Reminded you of some things you'd forgotten?" Queried the teacher.

"No ... Not forgotten." Yuri gripped her desk, focusing on Rachel. "Just what I put off to the side ... didn't want to think about."

"Like?"

The Front leader paused, looking back down at the school desks' surface.

"When ... it happened ... When my brother and sisters were killed ... murdered. I-"

The other three in the room could see Yuris' tension build, her grip on the desk tightening. Noda inched his desk closer.

Suppressing a quiet sob, the girl tried to continue.

"I ... couldn't do anything. I wanted to but-"

"Yuri? There was nothing you could do but comply," the teachers' soothing voice in reassurance. "You were only a little girl. There was no way you could have stopped them."

"I know ... but-"

"You weren't much older than ... Mari was it?" Duffy speculating. "You were only what ... ten ... eleven?"

"E ... leven."

"Four scared little kids up against three or four large armed men. What could you do?"

"You've been carrying that burden around with you all this time, haven't you?" Rachel asked.

Yuri could only continue to stare at her desk.

"And it's been tearing at you inside. Eating from within ... the blame that is. Am I right?" Duffy

The girl nodded, still keeping the possible crying in check.

"Yuri-chan, honey?" The teacher consoled. "There's no need to blame yourself for what happened, there-"

"I ... WAS ... THERE!"

Her fist pounding her desk, tears threatening to flow.

"I could ... might have ..."

Noda quickly got up. On one knee, beside the Front leaders' desk, his arms about her, the girl momentarily leaned her head on the young mans' shoulder then snapped back. She gazed questioningly between educator and groundsman.

"Yuri ... Yes ... You were there. That is all. And that was all you could be then. Circumstance ... nothing more."

"What little you could do, you did to save them. No shame in that or any honor lost there."

"And you're being unfair."

Yuri focused on Rachel.

"Unfair ... to who?"

"Unfair to two people."

"!?"

"You're judging a scared, helpless little girl from long ago by the standards of the capable young woman you are now. It's not right ... not for that little girl and especially not for who you are now."

"Capable? I couldn't even eliminate that bastard a few days ago, I-"

"The fact you took the situation into your own hands after we handed you that confession," Jack cut in, "proves your capability. A bit emotional perhaps but you still handled it quite well considering."

"Yeah! Considering God decided to intervene and take the bastard away."

"Yuri ... honey ... All of eternity is before you now." Rachel continued. "Do you really want to spend it on the edge of forever hating God? ... Yourself?"

"My-self!? How do you mean?"

"All this time ... From when that horrible thing happened to you when alive and only you know how long here ... You've been torturing yourself over it. Making that hurt deeper and more painful than before. Letting it fester and rot you from the inside.

"And rather than face it for what it is, you've lashed out at God, blaming Him and your situation here thinking you're accomplishing something ... Anything ... rather than trying to heal-

"THERE'S NOTHING!" Yuri checked herself, "there's nothing to heal. I'm ... I'm fine ... And you have no idea what I've been through."

"Nor do you have any idea what Rachel and I or anyone else here have been through."

"All we know dear is what each of us ourselves have experienced," the teacher went on. "None of us can even pretend to know what another has gone through. Only that we all have our own pains and past to haunt us.

"Do you think you're the only one who has suffered so horribly? Everyone has something in their past eating away at their insides. The ones here in this in-between especially."

"In the short time Rache and I've been here," Duffy in turn, "we've been asking around. You have a policy not to ask anyone in or out of your group about themselves unless they start volunteering it. A good practice to be sure but it has its' drawbacks.

"In our asking we've found out a few things. Yeah ... A lot of these young ones haven't had it as bad as you had when alive though definitely enough for them to be here. Others ... a few ... well ... The problems they had ... you couldn't even begin to imagine. Absolutely horrific, some of them ... Some even maybe as bad if not worse than yours."

Yuris' eyes widened some in aggravation.

"Yeah ... hard as that is to believe. You've probably noticed in the time you've been here, some of your fellow students to be rather quiet and withdrawn. They have good reason to be considering the demons they're dealing with on the inside. You're not alone hon."

"Alone ... , at times I sure feel ... that way."

The girl again contemplated her desks' surface, composing herself. After a long quarter minute ...

"So ... You still going through with it? The marriage I mean."

"Yes, dear," Rachel affirmed. "We are."

"You're coming of course, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said the now slightly grinning girl. "At least not this one. I'd like to see how you do this without uh ... What do you call it? ... Oh yeah! ... 'Benefit of clergy'."

"The only option available and just as valid."

"Quakers and libertarians have been doing it for centuries," put in Duffy. "Don't see why it won't work for us."

"And you're not worried?"

"About what dear?"

"About getting ... obliterated?"

"We like to think of it as leaving," the man explained. "The passing from one kind of life to another. What happens ... happens. If it does that is."

"And you're," Yuri looked perplexed, "okay ... with that?"

"Yuri ... If we do leave," Rachel continuing. "We'll be meeting Him. Out hearts desire. The one who made it possible to be eternally happy. We're not worried about what happens after. We'll be with Him ... always." (1st Corinthians 2:9)

"Yeah ... Him. He-"

The young lady abruptly rose from the desk turning, Noda following suit.

Looking over her shoulder at the couple Yuri asked.

"I was wondering ... if you would do a favor for me."

"Of course dear."

"Name it hon."

"If you do uh ... leave. Wether it's at the wedding or ... whenever. If you do leave and get to this ... Heaven of yours to be with your God ... If you happen to see my brother and sisters ... Could you ..."

Yuri suppressed the urge to choke up again.

"Go ahead honey."

"Could you ... tell them ... I miss them-"

Holding back emotion, the Front leader turned, walking out. Nodas' arm about her.

"-so much."

xxxxx

The wedding itself was not an elaborate affair though it did have its' embellishments.

Having studied the Quaker/Civil procedure it still didn't pan out to be the quiet ceremony the couple thought might. At least one out of every four students and half the faculty turned out at the spacious cafeteria lobby for it, the principal "presiding" ready to take the documents for filing.

While most of the well wishers were sincere in their attendance, many came out of curiosity, not only as it was a wedding but also see if either or both of the couple would transcend and vanish. For most it was both.

Rachel dressed in her best formal teachers ensemble while Duffy made do with his best three piece suit.

The usual truce in force, Kanade being also present. At a piano brought in for the ocassion, she, at the couples' request played Wedding Day at Troldhaugen (1) as they ascended the lobbys' center stairs.

On the large landing over the main floor, both publicly stated their intentions to live as husband and wife. Having done so, the couple signed, in triplicate, the documents stating the same. As witnesses, along with the seventeen principal members of the Battlefront and Tachibana, the principal and several faculty as well.

In a further add-on the couple exchanged rings and vows.

"With this ring," Duffy began bringing it to Rachels' left hand, "I thee wed ..."

Watching from within the standing gathering, Oyama felt a feminine hand enfold his. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiina watched the unfolding ceremony. For once, the "pure" boys' anxiety didn't surface.

The irony of the passages dealing with "in sickness and in health" and "until death do us part" was not lost on the crowd. Nevertheless all stayed silent with nary a comment or laugh. Before them, two people, resolved to find and have happiness, were forging ahead come what may.

With Rachel finishing her recitation of the vows and also placing a ring on Jacks' left hand, the bride made a nod to Japanese custom.

Bowing deeply before Jack, Rachel said, "please take care of me."

Embracing, the couple kissed deeply.

The silence filling the vast room was broken several seconds after the couple parted. Cheers and applause took its' place.

They were still there.

xxxxx

The short reception and lunch took place in the main dining area. GiDeMo playing lighter forms of music for the attendees.

Though the two made it plain about gifts not being mandatory, the Battlefront at "Safe and Sound" after the reception, presented them with two anyway.

Much to Jacks' delight and amazement, Cha made for him an excellent replica of a pre-1964 Winchester Model 70 bolt action rifle in .30'06.

Rachel in turn became the proud owner of a copy of a Colt 1911-A1 .45 pistol. With Jacks' encouragement she had enthusiastically entered into the "culture" long before and was quite pleased with the aquisition.

The Haynes firearms manuals Jack had lent the machinist were obviousy being put to good use.

xxxxx

"If we're not back in about a week, then start worrying," explained Duffy, shouldering backpack and rifle. "Two weeks, then ... well ... you know we've left for good."

Yuri along with Yusa, Shiina, Noda, Oyama, Matsushita, Hinata, Yui, Sakaki and Takamatsu stood in the creek bed to see the two, now clad in hiking clothes and backpacks, off on their honeymoon.

"Wether you uh ... 'leave' for good or not, we'll be waiting for you," Yuri replied.

The few watched as the pair meandered up the creek bed and into the trees on their way to their rustic honeymoon.

"Still with us." TK

"Wonder if they'll ever go," said Matsushita.

"Prob'ly when they-"

"Yui!" Hinata taken aback.

"That's prob'ly why you keep brushing ME off ya' jerk!"

"What!? With you!? Now I know this isn't Heaven!"

"Say ... WHAT!?"

"I could think of worse ways to go," Fujimaki smilingly speculated.

"Minds out the gutter guys," said Yuri turning to ascend the access steps. "And somebody turn a hose on those two!"

The bickering couple bringing up the rear, Yuri glanced up at top of the second entrance bridge, noticing a tiny white haired figure at the railing also having seen the couple off.

xxxxx

Some miles north, in a beautiful little valley formed by one of the creeks' many tributaries, the couple made their honeymoon encampment. At the far end, a waterfall cascaded into a large clear pond. There the tent was set, their home away from home.

For a glorious seven days they lived ... and loved ... far from any possible contact with the school grounds. For them in that short time, no one existed but they.

The first indication for anyone the couple had returned that following Monday was either seeing the now Duffy-sensei at her teachers desk in the classroom or Jack making his rounds as the new Building and Grounds supervisor.

The following several days went uneventfully but for the schools' approval for the couple taking up a larger apartment. They had refrained from having the place earlier as they thought it would be a waste of time moving everything only to "leave" at the wedding. As it was, Jack stayed nights at Rachels' apartment while waiting for the schools' okay for a bigger one.

Now that they had it, a south and west facing one in Res 5 overlooking a beautiful forestscape, they made their plans to commence moving that Saturday. Before then ...

Friday night, movie night. The customary lounge in Class C packed with students curious as to what the foreign movie buffs picked that night. Rachels' was A Taxing Woman (2), Duffys', Kiss Me Deadly.

As Duffy won the coin toss, his film was started first.

Kiss Me Deadly was one of the wierder filme noir. Ralph Meeker as Mike Hammer, two fisted private eye hot on the trail of vengeance and "the great whatsit". Whatever the "thing" was, he would find it ... Everyone else to die in trying.

About a half hour into the film, Jack Duffy recalled something. The scene of Hammers' mechanic friend, Nick, removing a sizable pipe bomb from his '54 'Vette had him turning to Rachel.

"Hon?"

"Yes dear."

"Funny," arm around Rachel he pointed up at the flatscreen on the wall over the faux fireplace with his other hand. "This is where I came in."

"Came ... in? Whatever do you mean?"

"This-"

The flatscreen went instantly blank.

On the far end of the large couch, Shiina and Oyama, along with everyone else in the room, stared dumbfoundedly at the now empty other end.

"Yes," thought Yuri at the back of the room. "It would have to be in the middle of something they enjoyed. God ... Why are you so-"

A quick check of the couchs' low table and the laptop confirmed the discs and cases to be missing also.

Signalling to Matsushita, Fujimaki and Hinata she instructed, "get some of the others and search their apartments. There may not be anything there but it's worth a try. I'll spread the word in the meantime in case there's a lot."

The three went off on their mission.

xxxxx

The next day found the principal members of the Battlefront in Safe and Sound gathered around the desk, a medium size box thereon. It was all that could be found and in the couples' would be new apartment. All three places contained only the generic "motel" style furnishings typical of residential housing. All drawers, cupboards and shelves devoid and empty ... as if no one had ever occupied at all.

A note taped to the boxs' top instructed it not to be opened except in the event of their "departure" and all principal Front members present.

All accounted for, the leader carefully pulled the tape sealing it and lifted the lid. Therein contained were two copies of The Japanese Living Bible translation (3), some "religious" tracts, several papers on same written by the couple and eighteen sealed envelopes containing personal letters to each and ...

Turning to Yusa, Yuri handed both the envelope addressed to the observer and an extra.

"See to it that Angel gets this," the leader ordered as she handed over the corresponding items.

Though she would rather not have had it delivered, Yuri felt it better to respect the couples' unspoken wish. And with Yusa best able to deliver ... (4)

Everyone quietly separated, each reading silently the personal words the two departed left for them. In the hallway, Oyama quietly helped Shiina in the reading of hers.

Drawing the several sheets from her own envelope, Yuri drew herself up short. The calligraphy was ... excellent. All knew Rachel to have had a superlative command of the language and scripts but they had no idea how well until now. Reading revealed that more than some thought had to have gone into their writing.

"These letters had to have been written well before their wedding," she thought.

Noting the others intent with their own corespondences, Yuri sat back to read hers.

To be concluded. Last chapter ... Epilogues

xxxxx

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

1\. Wedding Day at Troldhaugen - By Edvard Grieg in 1896. The 6th piano piece in the 8th book of his Lyric Pieces. Opus number 65.

2\. A Taxing Woman (Toho, 1987) - Nobuko Miyamoto stars in this comedy as an investigator for Japans' National Tax Agency looking into the accounts of a clever evader played by Tsutomo Yamazaki.

3\. Based on the New Living Translation. It has an informal literary style conveying the meaning of the original texts in modern Japanese.

4\. In Chapter 32 of the Angel Beats manga, Heavens' Door, Kanade, through technical means, helped Yusa in controlling her hatred of men. Though not directly stated, the Yusa character went through much abuse by men when she was alive.

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	28. Chapter 28

In Gods' Good Time

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 28: Epilogues

Dearest Yuri,

If you're reading this, it means we have gone. Needless to say, Jack and I were as much surprised as anyone when we still found ourselves here after reciting our vows. It seems the good Lord wanted us to spend some time as man and wife before taking us home and for that we are grateful to Him.

Of course we were never really sure of when we would leave but in case we hadn't any time for a real last word with you and the others, we thought some letters to be appropriate.

Wether we have passed on to be with our Lord or maybe returned to our previous lives, either way, don't cry or worry over us. Our time here is over. We go to a better place. You need not be concerned.

It is we who are concerned about you and the others.

Your time, however long you've been here already (Years?), may have only just begun. It is you who are still in that in-between and may see many more pass through.

As I said some time ago, you have all eternity before you. Forever is a long time for fighting God.

You don't think Kanade is really an angel of God, do you? I understand you got to know her some time before you formed the Battlefront. When one thinks about it, the powers she displays are actually no more fantastic than your way of making tools and weapons or for that matter, death here being impossible. She is only utilising the environment in some way as you and your Front group are in your own.

You may think you're hurting God in your resistance and you'd be right. But you're not hurting Him in the way you think you are.

When I first came here Yuri, I was scared ... and mad. Mad at how unfairly I thought I had been treated in life. I was mad at one and all, thought of ways to get back at the world. At first everything was working out. My anime and movie hobbies led to my interest in languages and history, a better education which in turn unexpectedly opened doors into the world of business. Something that almost never happens to most "otakus".

I had ambitions that later got the better of me. I used people and someone in turn used me. He being much more experienced in the ways of the world, tripped me up. Not only my body but my desire to get ahead was used against me. I found I was to be nothing more than a manipulated toy for others and I got out of that situation as fast as I could.

Only to fall into one worse.

Life and dignity in the world of pornography is cheap. I held on to one and almost completely lost the other. With what tiny bit left, I managed to leave that but just barely.

Having gone home I tried to rebuild into a better life and could have if I had not let the past weigh me down and continue to warp me. In dwelling on it I let even worse damage to myself and my soul happen.

You know even better than I how hard the initial trauma of something can be. The blow is hard, quick and devastating ... The shock paralysing and numbing. We draw into a hard shell. One so hard that, even though it keeps things out, it's even more effective keeping things in. We're in that shell not wanting to leave.

Just ourselves and our thoughts to keep us company.

And that's where the problem can really begin, Yuri. With only ourselves to refer to ... to consult ... and comfort us. With only ones' self as a frame of reference ... We then block out anything from outside including who and what may help us.

Including God.

Yuri, God has never intended anyone to suffer, you included. Pain, loneliness, separation and evil are the result of the fallen state of the world we are all born in. A state caused, not by God, but by the negative choices we, starting with the first man and woman (Romans 5:12-21), and initially in your case, others make in life. It's because of this it rains on both the good as well as the bad.

At times we let the choices of others dictate what our future choices and descisions will be. When we make the wrong choices or none at all (Even making no descision is still a choice.) we compound the bad situations we're already in and things get worse. Because of that we tend to blame others for subsequent things going bad.

Sometimes we blame God ... for everything.

We don't want to face the truth about ourselves. It's so much easier to point the finger at others and absolve ourselves.

As in your case, Jack and I went through experiences we'd rather but couldn't forget. They hit hard and mean. We wanted to call God into account as you have and we couldn't help but wonder where He was in all our troubles. Though we had a faith and confidence in Him, it was quite superficial. We subconciously took the Lord for granted, looking upon Him as convenient and handy. Someone to turn to in case of trouble ... and even then only if we felt like it, as if we could just take or leave Him like we would a tool.

Too others, He's an impersonal force who, though He made the world and all in it, pretty much left things to stumble along to crash and burn.

From our discussions with you in the past, you being a passive Bhuddist, you had even less of a conception of and faith in Him and thus doubly innocent compared to us. Yet, you do refer to Him as a real person when you blame Him and not as an unfortunate set of circumstances or fate. You think of Him as an actual individual personality and want Him to reveal Himself so you can have it out with Him.

You say you have a grudge against God because of what happened to your brother and sisters. Though you've never said it, you probably even hate Him.

This proves Yuri, that you know Him on some level. You've always known him in some way in your heart as have all of us (Romans 1:19 and 20.).

There was a story of a martial artist who, though try as he might and no matter how good he got in his skills, still couldn't measure up to his teachers' demanding standards. When he confided in his teacher how much he hated him, the teacher replied "It is a start".

In the Bible copies we've left you and the Battlefront, you'll find a story about a man named Job. Reading it, you'll see a story of a very godly man living his life dedicated to the Lord. He would go out of his way to do that which God commanded and required. No fault could be found in him and he had the favor of God.

Even though he was a very rich and powerful man, he didn't let pride in his achievements blind him into thinking he could do without God or that God had no hand in his life and good fortune. The world was his but he gave credit to God, knowing in the end, that everything belongs to God and it all comes down to Him.

A fallen angel, the very same one who tempted Eve in Eden (Jack said he mentioned that in a discussion he had with you a few months ago.) (1), made a bet with God that he could have Job cursing God if all his children and servants were killed and his wealth stolen.

When this had no effect on Jobs' faith in God, the same fallen angel escalated the wager to Job himself where his body was covered in sores and boils.

Jobs' wife turned on him urging Job to curse God and kill himself. His friends tried to "console" him saying things might have been his fault in some way that he should make up for it to God.

In his misery, Job indulged in self pity and cursed the day he was born and wished he could die and be done with it.

He even questioned God and his motives. He couldn't understand why those terrible things happened to him and why such things happen to good people while evil people go on their way and living well (Job 24:21). He thought God to be unknowable though not impersonal and tried to fathom Gods' mind but couldn't.

But through all his wavering and doubt, he still kept his trust in God

He only knew that God had a purpose for what happens in the world and even though we can't find the particulars, we can know that this purpose, however bad things may seem, works for the good of those who love Him (Romans 8:28-31).

Job also knew he had one in Heaven speaking for him and pleading his cause (Job 16:19 and 19:25-27.).

Later in the story, Job is confronted by God who restates this.

Appearing in a whirlwind, God tells Job to stay steadfast in his faith in Him. He states His unlimited being and power. He reviews the great works of his creating the world and all in it. God then points out how limited man is in trying to figure him out and how futile it is to try.

Job ends up acknowledging that such things are so and he has no right in questioning Him.

God then restored Jobs' health, his property twice over, new children and a long life.

In effect, God gives Job a new life. A new life that, even here in this in-between, can be yours Yuri.

We can no more completely know the mind of God than we can of the wind or the weather. We have trouble understanding why God allows (But does not do.) the negative things happening in our lives and the world. What we do know is that the world is the way it is and that He has to let things play out.

We can however know to some extent through a relationship with Him. A relationship that comes about through acknowledging our own helplessness and turning to Him in hope, faith and trust that the control He exerts is not random or indifferent.

We begin by acknowledging that blood price he paid through his son, Jesus, that we ourselves cannot (Mark 10:45, Ephesians 1:7, Hebrews 9:22). We cultivate that trust by living the life he would have us live (Matthew 22:37-40). We find the strength to live that life through daily prayer and the reading of His word.

Yuri, the life each of us lives is like a valley. Our view of the sky is limited. We only see of it what the mountains on either side and the trees allow. With some, the valley is wide and more of the sky can be seen. With others, it's narrow and less is seen.

The view can change.

With negativity, less of the sky is percieved. When sorrow, regret, resentment ... despair, the valley becomes a trench, a hole.

Think of a well. The deeper you go the smaller the round view of the sky gets. Anger, despair and hatred gets one deeper and deeper.

Jack and I had descended far in our own bitterness and sadness. Our lives, though not hit as hard as yours, were dead and empty. The farther down we went, the smaller the opening to the sky became. We thank God we didn't go so far down as to not see the sky at all.

Don't let that happen to you, Yuri. Don't go so deep in your resentment that the sky will be completely shut off to you. You can climb up.

With happiness and fulfillment, more of the sky can be seen. With a full relationship with God, much more can be seen. When we're with God in Heaven, ALL can be seen and appreciated and one is in a much better position to know the mind of God. (1st Corinthians 2:9)

Though it doesn't seem so, God does care about you and has a purpose for you in life or as in your present situation, this quasi afterlife we're stuck in. There is a purpose for you being here. Think of it as a second chance. A second chance to reconcile with Him and know Him before leaving for forever. That forever being either with Him ... or without him ... With only your bitter thoughts to dwell on and keep you company.

You say you blame God for what happened to your brother and sisters. It's easy to see why you would say that. All what you loved and cared about were taken from you within thirty minutes in a most brutal way and you wonder why God couldn't have prevented or intervened.

Yuri, Gods' own son, Jesus, was brutally killed too. God Himself saw his son die slowly on that cross and though he could have stepped in, he didn't (Matthew 26:53 and 54).

He could have, but it wasn't in His plan of salvation to have done so.

As the world and the bad things in it must play itself out, so God had to allow Jesus to go through what we all do, through the actions of other fallen beings as ourselves and the consequences of our own choices, good or bad. Thus he went through birth, the good and bad in life, temptation, pain and even death.

In doing so he made it possible for you and those like you to keep from enduring forever the pain and loneliness that you are going through right now and hopefully for you, only temporarily.

Again, the world is the way it is because of the fault of ourselves starting with the first man to today (1). God is letting things play out until the time all who will know him, come and do.

You can be one of those.

Yuri, please think about what we've said and read up on this. Your future in eternity depends on it.

We both hope to see you and the others soon. As promised, when Jack and I get to be with our Lord, we'll meet Mari, Saya and Kei and tell them all we know about you. What your doing, how you're getting along ... And how confident we are that you will be with them soon. I doubt they would want you to miss out on what they're experiencing (John 14:1-3).

Again ... You have a chance where you are. A second chance. According to Gods' word, that's not supposed to happen. It could very well be you are something really special in the eyes of God. Please think about it.

Yours forever in Gods' love,

Jack and Rachel

xxxxx

"This-"

Snapping open his eyes, Jack stared up at the familiar ceiling of his apartment. The TV on the scene of the film he last remembered at ... Where?

Clutching at his chest, pain now absent.

Did I ... pass out? Rachel! ... Where!?

Lifting himself off the floor he blearily gazed about the place. The door, window frames and drapes brought him up short. They were of the same old house construction he had been for years familiar with.

Head clearing further, he suppressed an anguished cry from welling up within.

Only a dream ... The usual overdone, cop out ending of many a bad sci-fi/horror/fantasy. The fantastic experience from only moments before, the joy and happiness of the latter part ... nothing more than a fanciful thought and illusion ... yet had been so ... real.

Hitching up his loose pants, the man staggered to the window. Parting the blinds, he looked out to see the quiet of Darlington Boulevard and the old Ford sitting where he parked it.

It was a most unique feeling of emptiness to find himself ... home?

Head clearing, with a sigh bordering on weeping, he straightened up, giving his miniscule domain a more thorough once over.

And froze.

No. His apartment not the same as of a few minutes before. Some of the furniture placed differently ... a backpack and gear from a recent honeymoon camping trip in a corner yet to be sorted ... the Garand rifle resting on the living room table ... Things as they were when he was last ... there ...

Running his left hand through his hair, something caught on an eyebrow. Looking at the hand ... ring ... wedding ring ...

Hurrying to the bathroom, Jack stared hard into the mirror. The one staring back was not the one pushing retirement moments before but that of the youthful Jack Duffy of several months past!

"Rache!?"

No. No one here but him yet-

Dashing to the phone, he was about to grab the reciever when he noticed the answering machine message indicator blinking. Reflexively he mashed the button.

"This is a message for James B. Duffy. Mr. Duffy, this is Dr. Delambre of Toronto East General Hospital here in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I'm calling to inform you your wife Rachel is here at our facility due to natural gas asphyxiation. Her condition is stabilised and is resting comfortably. Indications are for a full recovery. We are holding her for observation at this time.

"For further details, please call our facility at 800 - 555 - xxxx or 905 - 555 - xxxx as soon as possible ... Thank you."

"To heck with that," Duffy muttered as he quickly dialed a Canadian cell number he more than already knew by heart and soul.

Only two rings his ears were met with a stern sounding,

"Hello?"

"Yes ... I would like to speak with Rachel Duffy? Is she there?"

"Duffy ... Yes ... But she is indisposed right now-"

So cold and formal, who-

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"This is her husband, Jack Duffy ... May I ask who this is?"

"This ... is her mother."

Yeah, Rachel mentioned I have a mother-in-law now. Anna or something like that. Father in law too ... Duffy you're an idiot!

"Mom! Please! ... Who ... IS it?!"

Duffys' heart leaped. The voice of the other coming in plain and recognisable. No dream ... no illusion. Reality more than assuring and happiness still.

"It's ... Him."

xxxxx

For Anna-Maria O'Hara, the day wasn't full of surprises as much as it was one colossal systemic shock.

On finding her daughter on the floor of her gas filled apartment, she hurled open the windows and dialed 911. Not even waiting for Toronto EMS to arrive she dragged the young womans' limp form outside, waiting exhausted for the ambulance.

The "golden time" being less than ten minutes, several ambulances and more vehicles from the municipal fire department pulled up in their speedy arrival.

Getting Anna aside from her administering CPR, the medics affirmed Rachel still alive, rushing her and the several other residents of the building to Toronto East General. Thankfully, no one was lost.

The fire marshall and gas company officials later stated the cause to be a faulty fitting in a line had finally given way causing the leak.

On waiting for her police sargeant husband Carl to hastily get off duty at his precinct, interesting bits of information hit Anna-Maria like so many fast moving freight trains.

As Rachel, being in an incapacitated state, the ER staff naturally asked Anna-Maria the pertinent questions needed.

"Duffy? Her last name is O'Hara," she said reaching into Rachels' hastily grabbed purse. "See its-!"

Looking at the drivers license and national health card, the woman let out an involuntary gasp.

"Rachel ... Duffy?" She gaped at the cards.

"It says here," the ER nurse pointing at the monitor," she's married to a one James Benjamin Duffy of ... let's see ... Yes! James B. Duffy ... 24 Darlington Blvd., Westerville, Ohio. We've already tried calling him and left a message ... Need to get in touch and let him know."

After an exchange of several more questions and sketchy answers on the part of a VERY confused mother, Anna-Maria was instructed to wait in the ER lobby. Sitting down, she mulled over the events of the past frantic 40+ minutes.

"Married!? ... When? ... And her not even mentioning it!"

She crossed herself. A habit from her Catholic upbringing she couldn't shake even long after adhering to her Carls' Baptist leanings.

"James ... Duffy! ... Dear Lord, she's made the same mistake I did. An Irishman ... And a Yank at that! And he's almost twice her age ... He's old enough to be ... my older brother!

"Yes young lady. You've a LOT of explaining to do!"

An understatement to say the least, on just then learning some new facts about her "wayward" daughter.

"In running some mandatory tests, we seem to have run into a discrepancey."

"Oh?'

Sitting in a chair across a magazine strewn low table, the intern went on.

"Our past data indicates your daughter to have type one herpes ... yet-"

"Please, sweet Jesus," the more than concerned mother implored silently, "not something worse ..."

"-our tests keep coming back negative ... no trace at all."

Anna-Maria stared deadpan at the intern in disbelief.

"There's no cure for that ... and ... it doesn't just go away ... Does it?"

"No Mrs. O'Hara, that's impossible," the intern answered. "It could very well be she never had it at all to begin with."

"Never ... had it ..."

"Other tests show alphafeta protien and beta quant counts rather high."

"Meaning?"

"For males it would indicate a possible onset of any of various forms of cancer but in the case of females, higher levels are taken into consideration and with further checking ... well ... Your daughter is pregnant. Possibly for several weeks now."

Slumping exhaustedly in the lobby chair, Anna-Maria O'Hara seemingly contemplating the overhead lighting. In actuality she was looking at nothing at all.

"My daughter almost dies ... Has secretly been married to an older man for the saints know how long ... An incurable chronic disease she may not have had to begin with ... now ...

"AND A GRANDCHILD ON THE WAY!"

"Mrs. O'Hara?"

Snapping out of her private chaos, she focused on the intern.

"Is there anything ... I can get you? Maybe-"

"No! ... uh ... No ... Nothing right now ... I just need to-"

A nurse stepped up, handing a paper to the intern. A brief whispered several sentance conversation concluded, the intern looked back at the still flabbergasted woman.

"I've just been informed," the doctor arose from the chair, "your daughter is fully concious now, coherent though a bit disoriented."

Anna-Maria shot out of the chair.

"She's awake!?"

"Yes," doctor replying, "but-"

"I must see her, now!"

"Of course," the physician leading the way back to ER. "But only for a few minutes. We need to prepare a bed and room. We're going to have to hold her for observation for at least 24 hours."

IV attatched, Rachel lay on the gurney, exhausted, outwardly calm ... but mentally pained nonetheless. Something wonderful and precious had just been denied her. Moments before what she thought to be the prelude to a wonderful eternity, now proved to be but an illusional fantasy. Cut off from nothing but a dream so real and definite making the reality she was now in, the tawdry substitute it felt.

She was back.

The tears about to flow were cut off by the sudden appearance of her more than concerned mother and the uniformed intern from a few groggy moments before.

"Mom? I-"

Anna-Maria grabbed hold of Rachels' left hand in a tight squeeze.

"Don't talk dear ... just rest. The doctor says you'll be fine. You'll-"

Both gasped at the wedding band about Rachels' finger. Rachel, in spite of her grogginess and fatigue, bolted upright in amazement.

"It's true! It- ... It wasn't some crazy-"

"Mrs. Duffy," the doctor advancing to the gurney. "You need rest. Your husband's being notified as we speak-"

Mrs? ... Duffy? ... HUSBAND!?

"It's real! It wasn't some wild-," pointing to her purse under her mothers' arm. "... MOM! I need to make a call!"

"There'll be plenty of time later for-"

The loud hum of a cell sounded from a purse side pocket.

Noting the anxious looks on both, the doctor nodded.

Taking the cell out and out of reach of her daughter, the older woman took the call.

"Hello?" Coldly calm, Anna-Maria kept herself composed.

A moments passage.

"Duffy ... Yes ... But she is indisposed right now-" Trying to control the situation. "Whom shall I say is calling?"

Another pause in time, Anna-Maria though still formal but getting apprehensive gave an answer to the callers' question.

"This ... is her mother."

"Mom! Please! ... Who ... IS it?!" Rachel anxiously and happily knowing who.

Seeing she couldn't hold off both longer, Anna-Maria slowly handed the phone over to her daughter.

"It's ... HIM."

Shakily grabbing the phone, Rachel put the device to her face.

"Hello?"

"Rachel ... dearest-"

"OH 'm GOD! ... JACK! ... Is ... Is that you!?"

xxxxx

"Aw ... Man!"

Sharp intake of breath, eyes snapping awake, the young man on his back in crucifixion pose, stared up into the twilit sky. Mind trying to focus.

"Where am I?" Head slowly going from side to side. "What is this place?"

Running a hand through his orange hair, mind and focus becoming sharper.

To his right, a large three story, three tiered modern glass and brick structure loomed out of the semi-darkness. On his left, a single level bridge with several other structures beyond.

To his front-

"You up yet?

Bolting upright, the young man took in the source of the sudden question before him.

At a corner of a low retaining wall next to a downward flight of steps, a girl in a strange blue and white school uniform crouched in firing position, shouldering the biggest looking rifle he'd ever seen. Aimed away and down toward a tiny, white haired figure standing on what seemed to be an athletic field.

Turning her mauve tressed, green beribboned head toward the young man, the would-be sniper enthusiastically declared-.

"Welcome ... To the Not Dead Yet Battlefront!"

END

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 5-1-14 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. Be sure to re-read chapters 12, 13, and 14 and the text below after.

xxxxx

The proceeding is what's known to believers as "the Roman road" as most of the verses are from the Book of Romans.

1.) Romans 3:10-12 - 10) As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

2.) Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

3.) Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are born under.

4.) Romans 5:12 - Wherefore, as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

5.) Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

6.) Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sinbound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

7.) Romans 10:13 - For whosover shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

8.)Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

9.) Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

10.) John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, &amp; events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase &amp; enjoyment of their works.


End file.
